2nd Time
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After 5 years of defeating the Dark Masters and Piedmon. Musuko and his group must face these digidestroyers that are trying to destroy the digital world and unlock new digivolving
1. Fire Of Courage

Chapter 1: Fire Of Courage

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Benson's voice: We've all grown up in the last 5 years. Musuko is still playing soccer and is real good. Natalie has taken a thing for tennis. Mason has become more attached to his step father like he's his real son. Koji is becoming more like his mom and god father, but things are still getting started for the 5 of us.

…..

The Takashi's

"Benson hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school." Mina said.

"I'm done with breakfast mom. I'm leaving." Benson said. His new clothing is he has T.K.'s hat with a light green short sleeve with a little yellow and grey shorts.

"Sorry I can't take you, but I have to look how to cure animals with cancer." Mina said.

"It's okay I was going to walk with the others any way. Come on Patamon" Benson said.

"I'm coming." Patamon said and left. When he got down there was a girl in a tennis looking outfit and skirt with a Biyomon and a boy with a green shirt with light green in the bottom left corner with brown shorts and a Palmon waiting.

"Hey Mason, Natalie." Benson said.

"There you are we've been waiting for 5 minutes." Natalie said with her hair like Matt's but the bangs were different.

"Come on we don't want to be late on the first day." Mason said.

"What about Koji and Musuko?" Patamon said.

"They already went ahead." Biyomon said.

"We're meeting them with Gatomon and Veemon." Palmon said.

"Well let's get going." Benson said.

…

The School

A boy with a white T and black vest with black pants was skateboarding to school.

"Musuko wait up." A guy with a white T and a yellow star on it with yellow shorts said behind him.

"I told you to keep up Koji." Musuko said.

"Well he can't board like you." Gatomon said.

"He could still run." Veemon said.

"Hey guys over here." They saw the others.

"Hey Mason, Natalie, Benson." Musuko said.

"You guys ready for school?" Natalie said.

"Ready to get it over with." Musuko said. "I'll see you after school Koji." Musuko said and the others took off.

"It's not easy being the youngest of the group even if it's by a year and two school grades apart." Koji said.

…

The Digital World

Davis was walking through and decided to try to find a place to put up his first restaurant in the digital world.

"Let's see where's a good spot?" Davis said.

"Hey Davis check it out it's the cave where we met." Veemon said.

"Well what do you know it is. That brings back memories." Davis said and Veemon turned his head. "What is it?"

"There's something in the trees." Veemon said. Then a Wendingomon came out.

"Hey I've seen that thing before." Davis said. Then for some reason it attacked. "Hey what's his problem?"

"Davis quick take cover." Veemon said as they headed for the cave.

"This doesn't seem good. I better get the others." Davis said as he sent an e-mail.

…..

The School

Natalie had a free period and was in the computer room with Biyomon and noticed the message.

"Come to the digital world, I need help." The letter said.

"Who could that be?" Natalie said. "Davis Motomiya. Hey that's Musuko and Koji's Dad's name. We better get this to the others." The bell rang and it was the end of the day.

"Finally it's over." Musuko said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Benson said.

"Hey guys." Koji said as he came by.

"Hey Koji ready to go?" Musuko said and he nodded.

"No matter how long it will be it feels weird without your mom to take you home like when you were in kindergarten." Gatomon said.

"Hey guys." Natalie said as she came by.

"Hey Natalie what's up." Mason said.

"Hey Musuko Koji I got this message from your Dad." Natalie said as she showed the e-mail.

"Our Dad needs us." Musuko said.

"I better let Mom know." Koji said.

…

Kari

Kari was cleaning up her classroom.

"Hey Kari look at this." Gatomon said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"It's a message from Koji and Musuko." Gatomon said.

"Dad is in the digital world and needs help." The message said.

"We better get to their school and check it out." Kari said.

"And here I thought we be at the school when you need to speak to the principal about Musuko's behavior." Gatomon said and they left.

…..

The Computer Room

"I was on the computer and the message came up." Natalie said as she told what happen.

"We got to get going our Dad needs us." Musuko said.

"Wait a minute Musuko first let's have your Dad know we're on the way." Benson said.

"Musuko what do you think is going on?" Veemon said.

"I don't know." Musuko said.

…

The Digital World

Davis just got the message from the kids.

"It's from the kids they're on their way now." Davis said.

"Hey Davis that Wendingomon is gone." Veemon said and they headed out.

…..

The School

"Alright can we go now?" Musuko said.

"Koji, Musuko." They turn and saw Kari at the door.

"Mom you made it." Koji said.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"A message from your husband came." Biyomon said.

"He said he needs help." Palmon said.

"I'm not waiting around anymore." Musuko said as he had his D3 at the screen and the digi-port open. He went through with Veemon.

"He never waits around." Gatomon said.

"Well I'm with him. Mom we need you to stay here if the others came or we sent a message." Koji said.

"Alright Koji just be careful." Kari said and Koji and his Gatomon went through.

"We better give them a hand." Benson said.

"Your right we better get going." Mason said and the other 3 went through too. They went through the same way as the group in season 2.

"Well we're back in the digital world again." Musuko said.

"Biyomon why don't you get a bird's eye view." Natalie said.

"I'm on it." Biyomon said.

"I got my Dad's signal." Musuko said and they went. Davis and Veemon were walking to meet up with the others.

"They're just up ahead." Davis said and they met up.

"Dad." Musuko and Koji said.

"Musuko Koji, glad to see you." Davis said.

"Dad what's going on?" Koji said.

"Follow me." Davis said as he led them back to the cave. They didn't know Wendingomon was watching them. "All of a sudden this digimon attacked out of nowhere."

"What kind of Digimon?" Mason said.

"This digimon is a big one that is like a dingo." Davis said.

"This is weird a digimon wouldn't attack for no reason." Benson said.

"That's what I thought, but I don't know why he attacked." Davis said.

"It's not a problem we can just have our digimon digivolve." Musuko said.

'Musuko seems confident, but I'm not surprised since he's my son.' Davis thought and the ground began to shake.

"Hey what's that an earthquake?" Musuko said.

"No look up there." Natalie said and Wendingomon came busting through and landed near them.

"That's the digimon." Davis said.

Digimon Analyzer (Davis's voice): Wendingomon is a champion digimon that can stretch his arms and hides his blasters in his ribs for his Coco Crusher.

"Veemon digivolve." Musuko said.

"Not here it's too small." Davis said.

"**Coco Crusher**." Wendingomon said as he extended his ribs with blasters under them.

"Guys run." Natalie said.

"Musuko come on." Davis said and he began to run after the blast and Wendingomon followed them.

"Musuko what do we do?" Veemon said.

"I have no idea." Musuko said as he ran out the cave.

"Musuko hurry up get down here." Davis said as he was off the mountain. More blast came out of the cave and Musuko was pushed down by Veemon. Koji ducked down before the blast hit him.

"Musuko are you okay? What hurts?" Veemon said.

"Everything, but my ears." Musuko said.

"Musuko you got to get up." Davis said.

"Yeah okay." Musuko said.

"Come on we got to get out of here." Benson said.

"Wait are you kidding we never ran before and we're not stopping now. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not running now or ever no matter what's going on." Musuko said then something reacted in Davis's D-Terminal and the digiegg of courage came out and to Musuko.

"How did that come out?" Veemon said.

"Maybe it's from Musuko's courage. Musuko you have to use your courage to use it." Davis said.

"My courage?" Musuko said.

"Koji are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Koji said.

"Look guys we need to go." Mason said.

"We got to get out of here." Natalie said. Then Wendingomon came and jumped at Koji.

"Guys!" Mason said.

"Trouble." Natalie said.

"Not good." Benson said.

"Musuko have courage." Davis said.

"Koji's in trouble." Musuko said and was getting angry. "You want courage I'll show you courage. No body messes with my little brother, but me. Digi-Armor Energize." The egg glowed.

…..

Digivolving Scene

The crest of courage was spinning around.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…."

Veemon was engulfed in flames. His arm came out with his hand having an armor gauntlet with spikes. Then his feet and his back with the crest on a top on the back. His head was the last with a spike on a mask.

"Flamedramon, The Fire Of Courage."

…..

The Fight

Just when Wendingomon was about to grab Koji when Flamedramon tackled him out of the way.

"That's armor digivolving." Mason said.

"Whoa that's cool." Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Flamedramon's voice): I am Flamedramon, an armor digimon that uses the power of fire. My Fire Rocket will burn my enemies.

Wendingomon was charging at Flamedramon when he jumped and kicked him in the face. This time Flamedramon was coming.

"**Web Wrecker**." Wendingomon said and stretch out his arm and tossed Flamedramon.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said and dived down on fire.

"Go and burn that guy Flamedramon." Musuko said and he nailed him. Wendingomon could have gone for more, but he left. Flamedramon glowed and an orange light went to Musuko and a D-Terminal appeared in his pocket with the egg in it.

"That was so cool." Mason said.

"You're telling me." Palmon said.

"Koji are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Koji said.

"Just who was that digimon?" Benson said.

"And why did he attack?" Patamon said.

"We can worry about that later. It's getting late." Davis said.

"Mom's still in the computer waiting for us." Koji said.

"Well we better get going." Davis said.

…

The Computer Room

"I hope they're okay in there." Kari said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Gatomon said.

"Hey Mom." She turned and saw them on the screen.

"Hey Mom come on let us in." Musuko said. They went through the digi-port and they all landed on each other.

…

Wendingomon

Wendingomon dedigivolved into Lopmon and was talking to someone.

"And that's what happen." Lopmon said.

"Are you serious? Well this could be a problem for our plans." A male voice said.

Ross's voice: I wonder who that is. You'll just going to have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. Sincerity And Love

Chapter 2: Sincerity And Love

Musuko's voice: It was the first day of school and we got a message from my Dad saying he needed help. He was being attacked by a Wendingomon and when we got there the digiegg of courage came to me and Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon and sent that big puppy running.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The kids with Davis and Kari were in the computer room.

"What just happened back there?" Kari said.

"You wouldn't believe it Mom." Musuko said as he jumped up. "There we were fighting a mean digimon and that's when I jumped into action with Flamedramon."

"Wait Flamedramon." Kari said.

"I'll tell you and the others later right now let's go home." Davis said and they all left.

…..

Sora

"Have a good night girls." Sora said as she left and met up with all the adults at the park.

"There she is." Tai said.

"Hey guys what's this about?" Sora said.

"I got something to tell you and it's big." Davis said.

…..

Natalie And Benson

Natalie and Benson were at his apartment talking about what happen today.

"What do you think? Flamedramon was pretty cool." Natalie said.

"I wonder if I can armor digivolve." Biyomon said.

"Benson aren't you listening." Natalie said.

"Sorry I was thinking about that digimon that attacked us. Who was he and why did he attack?" Benson said.

….

Mason

Mason was at home thinking.

"I wonder if I can have Palmon armor digivolve." Mason said. "Maybe not because Mom didn't have one of those digieggs."

…..

Musuko and Koji

Musuko was tossing a soccer ball and Koji notice he was in deep thought.

"Hey Musuko what's up? Are you okay?" Koji said.

"I just can't stop thinking about Flamedramon. How did I get the digiegg of courage?" Musuko said.

….

The Adults

"Musuko can have Veemon armor digivolve?" Matt said.

"Yeah the digiegg of courage came out of my D-Terminal and went to him." Davis said.

"If you ask me Musuko tapped into something with the digiegg." Izzy said.

"If that's true will it work with the other eggs?" Yolei said.

"Maybe it just depends on how it works with the kids and what egg they get." Izzy said.

"Even so the digimon you told us about could be a problem." Tai said.

"Yeah what was the deal with that guy?" T.K. said.

"I don't know he just attacked me out of nowhere." Davis said.

"It sounds like something we need to check out so first thing tomorrow we're going to the digital world." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Ross said.

"We all should go if there's another evil digimon out there." Joe said and they all agreed.

…..

The Next Day

Everyone with the kids was at the computer lab.

"You guys ready to go?" Tai said.

"I'm ready to see that digimon again." Musuko said.

"Easy Musuko we need answers and he could have them." Davis said.

"Well let's get going, Digi-Port Open." Yolei said and they all went through and ended up in a meadow.

"Well we're in, now what?" Ross said.

"First we need to find that digimon." Izzy said.

"Well let's get going." Natalie said.

"Yeah I'm ready for this." Mason said. Up on a ridge they were being watch by a blonde kid with a cover for sandstorms and has the same type of clothing as Willis, but the jacket was an over shirt.

"Well let's see we got unwanted guess. Wendingomon take the one with the goggles." The guy said and Wendingomon jumped down.

"Come on where is the guy?" Musuko said.

"You know there is such a thing as patience." Natalie said. Then Wendingomon came right down.

"Well patience isn't my thing because there he is." Musuko said.

"So that's Wendingomon." Tai said.

"No worries I'll armor digivolve." Veemon said.

"Let's do it." Musuko said.

"I don't think so." The guy said.

"**Coco Crusher**." Wendingomon said and fired at them and created smoke. When they couldn't see Wendingomon came and took Veemon and Musuko.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"Hey where's that over grown dog?" Ross said.

"Forget that where's Musuko?" Kari said.

"Wendingomon must have taken him." Ken said.

"Well we got to find him." Natalie said.

"Did you see that digimon he was fast how can we track him?" Mason said.

"Well we need to do something." Natalie said.

…

Musuko

Musuko woke up and saw he was restraint on a cliff in the mountains.

"Oh man it looks like I've been walking in my sleep." Musuko said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the place that will be your doom." He looked up and saw the guy with Lopmon.

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"That's none of your business." The guy said. "Any way you might want to question what I'll do to you and him." Veemon came out of the mountain restraint.

"Veemon." Musuko said.

"Musuko." Veemon said. "Hey great view isn't it?"

"I didn't really get the chance to look now armor digivolve." Musuko said.

"Uh one problem, aren't you going to need these to do that." The guy said showing he had Musuko's D3 and D-Terminal.

…

The Others

They were walking through the forest trying to find Musuko.

"Where could he be?" Natalie said.

"I don't seem to have his signal." Benson said.

"That digimon is probably miles away." Mason said.

"Mason stop being so down we need to find him." Natalie said.

"Hey I'm just being sincere." Mason said.

"Look we're all worried about him since we all care for him, but we can't let him down." Natalie said. Then Yolei's D-Terminal glowed and both her digieggs came out with the one of love in front of Natalie and sincerity in front of Mason.

"The digieggs came out." Yolei said.

"The same thing with Musuko." Davis said.

"I don't get it." Natalie said.

"It seems that what the crest represent on the eggs is allowing you to take them." Izzy said.

"I still don't get it." Natalie said.

"Natalie we can armor digivolve now because your love is allowing you to have the egg." Biyomon said.

"Palmon is the same with me?" Mason said.

"Yeah since you were sincere." Palmon said.

"I don't know about this." Natalie said.

"Natalie." Sora said.

"What is it Mom?" Natalie said.

"Listen it's not that different. I may not know what it's like to armor digivolve, but what I do know is that with the crest on it, it will show that you are like the one who owns that crest so basically you're like me and Yolei." Sora said and Natalie was happy.

"So Mason how do you feel about this." Mimi said.

"Well to be honest I'm a little nervous. I never had to fight like this before and I'm worried every time what will happen." Mason said. "I'm also worried what will happen to my friends."

"Mason you're honest and I thought the same. I was always afraid, but I had a job to do. Mason if you're honest with yourself and others things will turn out find." Mimi said and Mason was happy. Then the eggs began to glow.

"You ready?" Natalie said.

"Let's do this." Mason said.

"Digi Armor Energize"

…

Digivolving Scene

The crest of love was spinning around with Biyomon entering it.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to"

She was surrounded by a gust of wind. The wind died down on her arm where she had a wing on her arm and a metal one behind it. Her legs were next with armor around the lower part. Her back was next with armor and metal wings. Her head was last with the crest on a helmet.

"Harpismon The Harpy Of Love."

Digimon Analyzer (Harpismon's voice): I am Harpismon an armor digimon of wind. My metal wings are used as blades and my Air Slicer slices the wind itself.

….

The crest of sincerity was spinning and Palmon entered it.

"Palmon armor digivolve to"

Leaves were blown around her. Her arm turned into a human arm. Her legs turned into human legs with a white skirt. Her back showed her with long red hair and white shirt. Her head had ninja clothing over her mouth with the crest on her headband.

"Shurinamon The Lady Ninja Of Sincerity."

Digimon Analyzer (Shurinamon's voice): I am Shurinamon an armor digimon of the forest. I am stealthy and my Leaf Shuriken will cut anything."

….

"Now what do you say we go find the others." Shurinamon said and they were all astonished.

…..

The Mountains

"Give me back my D3 and let Veemon go." Musuko said to the guy.

"I don't think so. You see I'm going to use you as an example for those who will get in my way." The guy said. "Lopmon digivolve."

"Lopmon digivolve to" Lopmon said as he was in a light. "Wendingomon."

"No way so then you were behind the attack." Musuko said.

"Took you long enough." The guy said.

"Do your worst." Veemon said.

"As you wish. Wendingomon destroy them." The guy said.

"**Air Slicer**." A voice said and a blue slash blast hit Wendingomon.

"Who did that?" The guy said.

"Musuko hold on." Natalie said as she flew on Harpismon.

"Get Veemon." Musuko said and the cuffs holding Veemon were taken out and Shurinamon came out of nowhere and caught him.

"Sorry for dropping by." Shurinamon said.

"You could have knocked." Veemon said and Harpismon sliced the cuffs and caught Musuko.

"Are you okay?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, but that guy has my D3 and D-Terminal." Musuko said.

"Not for long." Harpismon said and blew a gust of wind and knocked Musuko's items out of the guy's hand.

"Thank You." Musuko said as he got them and got down to the others.

"I don't know who they are, but they have to go. Wendingomon destroy them." The guy said and Wendingomon jumped down.

"You ready to get in the action?" Musuko said and Veemon nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage."

"We'll take care of this guy." Shurinamon said as Wendingomon came running in.

"Let's show him what armor digimon can do." Flamedramon said.

"Attack!" Harpismon said and all three went running in.

"**Coco Crucher**." Wendingomon said as he fired at them, but they dodged him.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said as he launched fire from his hand and he was hit.

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon said and swinged her arms and created a slash attack and Wendingomon was hit. He tried jumping, but.

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Shurinamon said as she threw leaves like shuriken that were spinning and Wendingomon was down. All three of them gave him a kick and pushed him back.

"Wendingomon let's go you're too big for this area." The guy said and Wendingomon jumped and took him with him.

"Musuko who was that guy?" Koji said.

"I don't know, but what I do is he's trouble." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Who is the mysterious boy and what is he up too that he tried to destroy the kids? You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Two Hopeful Lights

Chapter 3: Two Hopeful Lights

Natalie's voice: We went back into the digital world to look for this Wendingomon and when he showed up he kidnapped Musuko and Veemon. Mason and I got the digieggs of love and sincerity and Biyomon and Palmon became Harpismon and Shurinamon. Later we found out that this Wendingomon belongs to someone and now we're wondering who he is.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The digimon were waiting for the kids in the computer room.

"Where are they?" Veemon said.

"They'll be here any minute just play a game on a computer." Gatomon said. Then they came by.

"Hey guys what's up?" Musuko said.

"Well you guys ready to go?" Mason said.

"We've been ready." Patamon said.

"Well let's get going." Musuko said.

"Hold on Musuko Mom said she was coming after work." Koji said.

"Yeah my Dad says he wants to come too." Benson said.

"How come?" Natalie said.

"They want to check out the area so no digimon are hurt from that Wendingomon and to see what's going on." Benson said.

"Hey here comes someone now." Biyomon said as T.K. was coming by.

"Hi there kids." T.K. said.

"Hey Dad." Benson said.

"So now we're just waiting for Mom?" Musuko said.

"That's the plan." Koji said.

…

The Guy

The blonde kid from the other day was walking down the streets with Lopmon. He stopped when he noticed a dog by him.

"Beat it you stupid mutt." The kid said and actually kicked it and it ran away.

"That was a bit harsh." Lopmon said.

"It's just a flea bag." The kid said. He was at an apartment where it was really just him and his father.

"William I left just got your lunch ready." The Father said, but the kid named William just went into his room. "William seems to spent a lot of time in his room."

….

The Digital World

William was in the digital world with that cover and Wendingomon was trashing through the trees.

"That's it Wendingomon destroy everything." William said.

…

The School

Kari was coming to the computer room.

"There you are Mom." Musuko said.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Kari said.

"Well now that we're here can we go?" Musuko said and they all nodded. "Digi-Port Open." They all went through and were in their digital world.

…

William

Wendingomon was trashing through everything and William was enjoying it until he heard his digivice go off.

"It's those kids again." William said.

….

The Digidestine

They were walking through the woods trying to find that guy from the other day.

"Where could that guy be?" Musuko said.

"It would be easier if we had a clue to where he was or who he was." Mason said.

"We'll find him he was some explaining to do." Benson said.

"Hey Benson are you okay?" Koji said.

"I just don't like this. What is this guy even doing?" Benson said.

"What are you doing here?" A transparent version of William came and said.

"Look out." Natalie said.

"I'll get you." Musuko said, but went through him.

"It's just an illusion Musuko." T.K. said.

"This place isn't made for children." William said.

"Children we're about the same age as you." Mason said.

"Just who are you anyway?" Natalie said.

"If you're going to keep bothering me about it my name is William." William said.

"And can we also ask what you're doing tough guy?" Musuko said and he disappeared. Then Wendingomon came by and he jumped down.

"Since you won't be around I'll tell you. I'm a digidestroyer." William said.

"What's a digidestroyer?" Mason said.

"I am a digidestine, but I want to destroy the digital world." William said.

"Why would you want to destroy the digital world?" Kari said.

"I don't think he'll tell us that Kari." Gatomon said.

"Kari, are you Kari Motomiya, wife of Davis Motomiya?" William said.

"Yes why?" Kari said.

"My father told me about you and your husband. His name is Willis." William said and Kari and T.K. were shock.

"You're Willis's son." T.K. said.

"Yeah anyway I'm only telling you this once leave now or be destroyed." William said.

"Look pal I don't know who you are, but you're not destroying this world. Let's do it Veemon. Digi-Armor Energize." Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…..Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Now Natalie?" Biyomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Natalie said.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Ready Palmon?" Mason said.

"Let's do it." Palmon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to…..Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Don't think just because you armor digivolve will save you." William said. All three of them charged, but Wendingomon jumped.

"**Cable Crusher**." Wendingomon said as he stretched his arms and hit Flamedramon and Shurinamon. Harpismon flew up at him.

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon and even though it hit Wendingomon grabbed her and tossed her down.

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Shurinamon said as she threw her leaves.

"Benson, Koji we'll hold this guy off. You see if you can find cover." Musuko said.

"Musuko we want to help." Benson said.

"It's going to get nasty out here we'll contact you if we need you." Musuko said.

"Benson come on I'm sure Musuko knows what he's doing." T.K. said.

"That be a first." Benson said as they left.

"Wendingomon don't let them get away." William said and he tossed Shurinamon out of the way.

"Going somewhere?" Flamedramon said. "You'll have to get through me first to get to them."

"As you wish." William said. Koji and Benson with their digimon and parents took cover in a cave.

"This is nuts we should be fighting." Benson said.

"You could be right." Koji said.

"I'm sure Musuko just wanted you guys safe since you guys can't armor digivolve." Kari said.

"Well we can help." Benson said.

"How so?" T.K. said.

"We just need to have hope." Benson said.

"You're right I can sense darkness in that guy and we need to fight it." Koji said. Then both Kari and T.K.'s D-Terminal glowed and the digieggs came out and in front of the boys.

"The digieggs of hope and light." Benson said.

"It looks like we got what we wish for." Koji said.

"Then let's do it." Benson said.

"Digi-Armor Energize."

…

Digivolving Scene

The crest of hope was spinning around with Patamon in.

"Patamon armor digivolve to"

Patamon was covered in yellow lights. His front legs cleared to be horse's legs and the same with his back legs. His back came out with wings and his face was the last with a mask.

"Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

Digimon Analyzer (Pegasusmon's voice): I'm an armor digimon now. Pegasusmon, I'm a digimon of light power where my wings shoot stars for my Star Shower.

…

The crest of light was spinning with Gatomon in it.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to"

She was surrounded by pink lights. Her arms turned in to front legs when they came out and her two legs were longer and became her hind legs when they did. She grew wings out of the light and when her head came out it was a sphinx's head.

"Nerfertimon The Angel Of Light"

Digimon Analyzer (Nerfertimon's voice): I am an armor digimon too. I am an armor digimon with light powers as well for my Cat's Eye Beam and Rosetta Stone.

…

The Cave

"Gatomon and Patamon armor digivolve from Koji and Benson." T.K. said.

"Nerfertimon you're gorgeous and we don't need to walk all the time." Koji said.

"This is so cool." Benson said.

…..

The Fight

All three of the armor digimon were back into their rookie forms with the kids backed to a cliff.

"No I got you." William said.

"Don't be so sure." Musuko said.

"You've got nowhere else to go it's over." William said until Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon came flying.

"Musuko we're here." Benson said.

"Benson, Koji." Natalie said.

"When did Patamon and Gatomon armor digivolved." Mason said.

"Great more pest get rid of them." William said. Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon let the others down and flew up. Their braces began to glow

"**Golden Noose**." They said and tied him up.

"**Star Shower**." Pegasusmon said and launched stars from his wings.

"**Cat's Eye Beam**." Nerfertimon said as she shot two pink beams from her tiara.

"We wasted more energy than I thought on the other three let's go." William said as Wendingomon broke free and took off with him and when they were gone Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon glowed and a yellow and pink beam went to Koji and Benson.

…

The Computer Room

"Good thing I took a few pictures." Koji said as the pictures were on the computer.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that William." Musuko said.

"We will beat him right?" Koji said.

"Well duh." Musuko said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. The problem is this time our enemy is a digidestine like us. How do we beat him?" Benson said.

"Good point that is a problem." Natalie said.

"And we can't destroy him or his digimon." Mason said.

"I'm also wondering if there's a possibility that there are others." Benson said.

….

William

William was on his computer in a dark room.

"Tomorrow is another day and those kids don't know who they're dealing with." William said.

Ross's voice: What is this William kid up to and how will Musuko and the others defeat him and Wendingomon? You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Destroyer 2

Chapter 4: Destroyer 2

Benson's voice: We went into the digital world with my Dad and Mrs. Motomiya. Then we found out that William is a digidestroyer. Koji and I were given the digieggs of light and hope and Patamon and Gatomon armor digivolved, but now we don't have a clue on how to stop him.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The Computer Room

"So let's go over with what we know." Benson said. "We know our enemy, William, is a digidestine and wants to destroy the digital world."

"The question is why is he trying to destroy it." Natalie said.

"Well if you ask me we won't be a problem with our awesomeness. Right Koji?" Musuko said.

"Actually Musuko I think it won't work like that." Koji said.

"Well what do we do?" Mason said.

"Until we know more about him I don't know." Benson said.

…..

A Village

A village in the digital world was under control.

"Come on move it you Veggiemon." A guy with black spikey hair, black clothing, and the same cover said.

"Things are working well Travis." A fish digimon with arms and legs said.

"These miserable digimon better work if they wish to stay alive." The guy name Travis said.

"I got to get help." A Veggiemon said as he managed to sneak away to a T.V. by the river.

…

The Computer Room

"Hey guys check this out. It's a signal from an area." Benson said as he saw a signal from the computer.

"It has to be William let's go." Musuko said.

"We should, but we can't just rush in." Natalie said. "Here we go Digi-Port Open." They went through the digi-port and met up with the Veggiemon.

"Oh thank goodness you made it." Veggiemon said.

"Veggiemon what's wrong?" Biyomon said.

"The village I'm living in is being controlled by a mean human." Veggiemon said.

"A human, it has to be that William let's go get him." Musuko said.

"We should free the Veggiemon they're in captivity." Benson said.

"Good idea." Natalie said like the others just ignored Musuko and they went ahead leaving him behind.

"That's weird they just didn't hear me." Musuko said. They made it in and were being careful not to get caught.

"Be careful that human will see us." Veggiemon said.

"I think I see him at the top of that ridge." Benson said. Koji got out a mini camera and used it like a telescope.

"Hey guys that's not William." Koji said.

"Who is he?" Natalie said.

"Who cares I say we take him down." Musuko said.

"Hold up Musuko we need to free the other Veggiemon first." Benson said.

"This way." Veggiemon said leading the way.

"Why won't the others listen to me?" Musuko said.

"What'd you say?" Veemon said.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon said as they made it in the prison and broke the cage. They managed to free the Veggiemon.

"Great can we go take that guy now?" Musuko said.

"Now that we have the Veggiemon we need to get them somewhere safe." Benson said.

"We could take them to the real world." Mason said.

"Guys didn't you hear me." Musuko said.

"They should be safe there." Koji said.

"Good idea guys." Natalie said and Musuko screamed. "What's your problem?"

"You guys haven't been listening to me all day." Musuko said. "I say we take that guy on."

"Musuko we can't we don't know about him." Benson said.

"We need to get the Veggiemon to safety." Koji said.

"You guys are forgetting who was chosen to be leader here." Musuko said. "If I'm leader you guys need to listen to me. I'm taking the guy on whether you guys are with me or not." Then he ran off with Veemon following him.

"Musuko come back." Benson said.

…..

Travis

"Things are going well Travis." The digimon said.

"I know Tymon. This was way too easy." Travis said as he looked out at the village.

"Hey you." Travis turned around and saw Musuko and Veemon.

"Who the heck are you?" Travis said.

"I was about to ask you that." Musuko said.

"I'm Travis and this is my partner Tymon." Travis said.

"I'm Musuko and this is Veemon." Musuko said.

"Now that is out of the way what do you want." Travis said.

"I want to know why you are taking control of this village." Musuko said.

"I'm a digidestroyer and it's my job to make the lives of these digimon miserable." Travis said.

"You're a digidestroyer!" Musuko said. "Are you working with William?"

"Oh wait you must be one of those kids that William told me about." Travis said.

"I don't know why you want to destroy the digital world, but I'm not letting it happen." Musuko said.

"You got guts kid for facing me, but you're a fool. Tymon get them out of the way." Travis said as his digivice lit up.

"Tymon digivolve to….Tyromon"

Tyromon was there and was floating.

Digimon Analyzer (Travis's voice): Tyromon is a champion digimon that shots a barrage of mini torpedoes for his Torpedo Attack.

"You ready for this Veemon?" Musuko said.

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"So that's armor digivolving, even that won't help you against me." Travis said. Tyromon charged at Flamedramon, but he jumped out of the way.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said as he dived down, but Tyromon moved out of the way. He then tackled him and slammed him to the ground, then slammed his tail on him.

"Don't give up Flamedramon." Musuko said.

"Who said I would?" Flamedramon said as he was getting up.

"**Torpedo Attack**." Tyromon said as he shot mini blue energy torpedoes from his mouth and Flamedramon was hit. Tyromon then constricted him.

"Flamedramon come on break free." Musuko said.

"I'm trying." Flamedramon said.

"Don't let him go." Travis said.

"What do I do now?" Musuko said.

"**Mane Wind**." Needles hit Tyromon and he was forced to let Flamedramon go. Musuko saw the others came by.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musuko said.

"Well we freed all the Veggiemon." Mason said.

"After we thought about it we found out you were right." Natalie said. "Strangely you are, but not at school most of the time."

"You're our leader Musuko." Koji said.

"We need to listen to you." Benson said.

"Then let's take this guy." Musuko said.

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Rosetta Stone**." All three of the attacks hit and Tyromon was pushed back.

"Don't think with a little damage you'll win." Travis said. Then Wendingomon and William on top of him came out of nowhere.

"It's William." Musuko said.

"William what are you doing here?" Travis said.

"Travis we're going, you failed here." William said.

"Are you crazy I'm not running." Travis said.

"Travis you have no further purpose here so let's go." William said and Travis didn't like it.

"Fine." Travis said as he and Tyromon got on and William took a look at the others.

"You digidestine may have won, but there are still three more of us and you can't win all the time." William said and Wendingomon took off.

"Did I hear right there are three more?" Mason said.

"Yeah, but we'll fight right." Musuko said.

"Right!" They all said.

Ross's voice: Well they now know there are more than one digidestroyer. See who else they will fight on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Cold Shadow

Chapter 5: Cold Shadow

Koji's voice: We headed to a village where we got a distress signal and a Veggiemon said that there was another human taking over. Musuko got angry since we weren't listening to him and went off to face Travis and we found out he's a digidestroyer and there are three more. How can people be cruel?

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

In the digital world there was a crazy guy with shaggy white hair, black sports top, boots, and black pants with the same cover in a blizzard with a Demidevimon.

"That's it work you Fridgimon." He said.

"There are times where you are over excited Shadow and I like it." Demidevimon said. The Fridgimon were being pushed around.

"Whoa who who, I love this job." Shadow said.

…..

Joe

Joe got a signal from his digivice.

"The area Gomamon watches is in trouble." Joe said.

….

The School

Benson was heading down the stairs and Musuko came by.

"Hey Benson I'm heading to the lab come on." Musuko said.

"Sorry Musuko I got basketball practice." Benson said.

"Practice later we got to go." Musuko said.

"Sorry Musuko, but I can't let the coach down." Benson said as he left.

"Come on man you're suppose to be my best friend." Musuko said.

"What are you complaining about?" Koji said as he came by.

"Benson's not coming to the lab he's got practice. What do you say we head over Koji?" Musuko said.

"Yeah sure." Koji said. When they got their Natalie and Mason were already there.

"Hey guys, where's Benson?" Mason said.

"He had basketball practice." Musuko said.

"Well nothing seems out of the ordinary yet." Natalie said.

"Looks like you spoke to soon Natalie." Biyomon said as they saw a distress signal.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one." They saw Joe and Gomamon at the door.

"Joe." Mason said.

"What are you doing here?" Koji said.

"That area is the one Gomamon watches over." Joe said.

"If people are messing with my area then they have to deal with me." Gomamon said.

….

Benson

Benson and his basketball team were practicing, but Benson couldn't seem to focus and Patamon noticed it.

"Hey Benson what's wrong?" The coach said.

"I have a lot going on and there's this one thing that's important and I'm a little worried I'll let my friends down." Benson said.

"Benson you're a strong kid. I'm sure you won't let them down as long as you do your part." The coach said. "Look if there's something important you should do then go I'll understand." Benson got his stuff and left.

…..

The Computer Lab

"Well we need to get over to that area." Musuko said.

"Hey wait for me." Benson said as he made it.

"You made it just in time." Natalie said.

"Let's go you guys." Mason said. "Digi-Port Open." They all went through and ended up in the snow area.

"Oh man did we had to end up here." Musuko said as he ended up cold.

"Here this could keep you warm." Joe said as he handed him a warm cloth.

"So what do you think the problem is?" Natalie said.

"Hey look at this." Koji said as he used his camera as binoculars. "Those Fridgimon are being enslaved."

"Well how are we going to get through this snow because our feet will go numb if we walk?" Benson said.

"Simple." Joe said. They cut down some of the trees and built a sled.

"Alright a sled ride." Musuko said.

"Alright for you since we have to pull." Veemon said.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a cat." Gatomon said.

"You just need to pull us to the Fridgemon." Joe said.

"Now mush." Musuko said.

"Don't push it." Gatomon said. Then they started running.

"I bet you guys wish you had goggles like mine." Musuko said since the snow was being thrown into them. They made it to the Fridgemon.

"Well there are the Fridgemon." Natalie said.

"Look out we got company." Mason said as a Devidramon came down.

"What's a Devidramon doing here?" Joe said. Devidramon was trying to use his claws, but they were dodging him.

"Ha too slow." Musuko said.

"I don't think he's done." Natalie said as he continuously attacked. They made a sharp turn, but Benson fell in the water.

"I'll save him." Gomamon said and dived in. They were able to get away and took Benson to a cave where he was being warmed up.

"Are you going to be okay Benson?" Natalie said.

"He should be if he stays by the fire." Joe said. "You should move around a little to help out."

"Then we'll go get the Fridgemon." Musuko said.

"Wait I want to come. My coach said if I do my part I won't let you guys down." Benson said.

"You're not letting us down." Mason said.

"Why would you think that?" Musuko said.

"Hey guys come look at this." Koji said. "Look there's a human here." He showed them the human on his camera.

"Who's the flying hairball?" Musuko said.

"That's Demidevimon he must be his partner." Biyomon said.

"He must be a digidestroyer." Mason said.

"He must be the one responsible for this." Natalie said.

"Benson we're going to take care of this guy, you stay here and keep warm." Musuko said and they took off.

"I can see you want to help Benson." Joe said. "I'm the same since my crest is reliability. You'll always be helpful to your friends."

…..

The Digidestine

They made it to the Fridgimon and were freeing them.

"Well the Fridgemon are free." Musuko said.

"Hold on where's that guy with the Demidevimon?" Natalie said.

"He has to be here somewhere." Mason said.

"Unless he went after Benson." Koji said.

…..

Benson

"You feel any better?" Patamon said.

"Much." Benson said.

"Hey get out here." They heard a voice and saw Shadow.

"Who are you?" Joe said.

"You call me Shadow and this is Demidevimon." Shadow said.

"Are you a digidestroyer?" Benson said.

""That's me alright and I love it. Woo who who who." Shadow said.

"This guy has a few screws lose." Benson said.

"Any way I can't let you bother me. Demidevimon digivolve." Shadow said as he got hi digivice.

"Demidevimon digivolve to…..Devidramon"

Digimon Analyzer (Shadow's voice): Devidramon is a champion digimon that strikes with his Crimson Claw. Look into his eyes and be hypnotized.

"Patamon." Benson said.

"I'm on it." Patamon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Benson said.

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

Pegasusmon and Devidramon flew up.

"**Star Shower**." Pegasusmon said, but that didn't stop Devidramon.

"**Crimson Claw**." Devidramon said as his claw became red and slammed Pegasusmon down.

"Yeah crush him, this is awesome." Shadow said.

"Pegasusmon Devidramon is too big and strong turn back to Patamon and get ready to digivolve." Benson said as Pegasusmon did what he was told.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Don't let that stop you." Shadow said.

"Come here pretty boy." Devidramon said, but Angemon avoided him and slammed his rod on his face.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said and blasted him down.

"It's no good he's an angel digimon. I'm at a disadvantage." Devidramon said.

"What we can't give up." Shadow said.

"Sorry man." Devidramon said as he flew off with him.

"No this isn't over Blondie." Shadow said.

…

The Computer Lab

"Well thanks for the help Joe." Mason said.

"It was my pleasure." Joe said.

"Well now we know another member of the digidestroyers." Natalie said.

"Yeah, but they're not going to stop until all the digital world is destroyed." Koji said.

"Then we're just keep fighting back. You can count on it." Benson said.

Ross's voice: Well they managed to stop Shadow and Demidevimon, but how will they deal with the other digidestroyers. Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Picnic Bug

Chapter 6: Picnic Bug

Mason's voice: We got a signal from an area saying it needed help. We went in with Joe and saw Fridgimon were being enslaved. The guy behind it was a digidestroyer name Shadow and his partner Demidevimon. Benson sent him packing and now I'm in the mood for hot chocolate.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The Motomiya's

"Come on Koji we got to go." Musuko said.

"I'm just making sure we have plenty of drinks." Koji said.

"I'm sure we have enough we need to go." Kari said.

"Come on everyone else is waiting." Davis said and they left.

…

The Ishida's

"What're you making?" Biyomon said.

"Sushi, Mom showed me." Natalie said.

"Come on Natalie we need to get going." Tobi said.

"Okay you brat." Natalie said.

"Natalie behave or you won't get desert." Matt said and they left with Sora.

…

The Kamiya's

"You guys ready to go?" Tai said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Malcolm?" Mason said.

"He said he would meet us there." Mimi said.

"Well then let's get going." Tai said and with Tyson they left.

…..

Benson

Benson with his family were waiting by the school.

"Hey there they are." Patamon said as they all arrived.

"Where's everyone else?" Musuko said.

"They all already went on in." T.K. said.

"Well let's go to the picnic I'm starving." Musuko said. The digidestine, young and old decided to have a picnic in the digital world.

"Hey you're not going without me." They turned and saw a 17 year old with a cowboy look and a Betamon.

"Hey you made it Malcolm." Mason said.

"Like I would miss this." Malcolm said.

"Now that we're all here let's go already." Musuko said. They went to the computer lab and went through the digi-port and made it to the picnic area.

"Hey you guys made it." Ken said.

"About time or the food would get cold." Cassie said. They all relaxed at the picnic.

"So what are these digidestroyers?" Susan said.

"They're digidestine like us, but they want to destroy the digital world." Benson said.

"What we can't figure out is why." Natalie said.

"Forget about it let's just have a nice time." Koji said.

"See anything you want Palmon?" Mason said.

"What is Biyomon eating?" Palmon said.

"It's sushi." Mason said.

"I'll have some." Palmon said.

"Here you go." Natalie said, but it was rolling away.

"Hey come back." Palmon said.

"Calm down Palmon it's just raw fish." Mason said as he went after him.

"I told Mason not to go far from the picnic." Mimi said.

"I'll go get them." Malcolm said.

"I'll come with you." Betamon said.

"Hey Mason, Palmon where are you guys?" Malcolm said as he was looking for them.

"Where could they have gone?" Betamon said and they fell through a hole.

"Hey Malcolm wake up. Are you okay?" Malcolm opened his eyes and saw Mason.

"Mason where are we?" Malcolm said.

"This place is called the Night Forest." Palmon said.

"The hole we fell through brought us here." Mason said.

"Hey Malcolm look at this." Betamon said and there were trees broken.

"What happen to all the trees?" Mason said.

"It looks like something cut them down." Malcolm said and heard a rustling. "Who's there?" Some Gekomon and Otamamon came out.

"Gekomon, Otamamon." Mason said.

"Prince Mason." They all said.

"Friends of yours?" Malcolm said.

"Actually Mom's." Mason said.

"Prince Mason we're glad to see you." Gekomon said.

"We've been so frighten." Otamamon said.

"What happen?" Mason said.

"One day this human and his digimon came into the forest and attacked." Gekomon said.

"What a human did this?" Malcolm said.

"That would be correct." They turned and saw a blonde with his hair curved at the back with the cover, green shirt, and white jeans with a Snimon.

…

The Others

They all noticed Mason and Malcolm were missing and were looking for them.

"Mason, Palmon, Betamon, Malcolm where are you?" Musuko said.

Mason, Palmon, Betamon, Malcolm where are you?" Everyone repeated.

"Is there an echo out here?" Musuko said.

"I don't get it. I have their signal, but we can't find them." Benson said.

"Where could they be?" Mimi said.

…

The Night Forest

"Who are you?" Malcolm said.

"My name is Andrew and this is my partner Snimon." Andrew said.

Digimon Analyzer (Andrew's voice): Snimon is a champion digimon that uses his blades for his Twin Sickles attack and will slash at anything.

"Are you the one that cut down all those trees?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah I did it." Andrew said.

"You must be a digidestroyer." Mason said.

"Oh someone give him the prize money." Andrew said.

"I don't know why you're doing all this, but I'm not going to let you." Mason said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Andrew said. "Snimon time to slice and dice."

"Right." Snimon said.

"Palmon are you ready?" Mason said.

"Let's do it." Palmon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninja Lady of Sincerity"

"Whoa that's armor digivolving." Malcolm said.

"Wow I want to be like that." Betamon said.

"I'm not going to let you ruin this forest." Mason said.

"Then let's see what you got." Andrew said. Snimon tried to slash down at Shurinamon, but she jumped out of the way.

"Let's take this outside." Shurinamon said.

….

The Others

"Hey the signal is getting stronger." Benson said. Then Shurinamon and Snimon came out of the ground with the others closely behind.

"Mason, Malcolm are you okay?" Mimi said.

"Yeah, but we have unwanted company." Mason said.

"Snimon get this over with." Andrew said.

"I'm on it." Snimon said.

"Try and catch me." Shurinamon said as she ran around in circles and copies of her appeared.

"Hey you're making me dizzy." Snimon said. He tried to slash them, but couldn't hit the real her.

"Over here." Shurinamon said as she threw her leaf shurikens at him from all sides.

"Take this, **Twin Sickles**." Snimon said, but Shurinamon jumped.

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Shurinamon said as Snimon was pushed back with Andrew and dedigivolved to a mantis.

"Mantismon are you alright?" Andrew said.

"She's pretty tough for a girl." Mantismon said.

"You might as well give up." Mason said.

"What's your name green?" Andrew said.

"Mason Tachikawa." Mason said.

"Mason well remember this. We'll meet again and I will defeat you." Andrew said as he grabbed Mantismon and jumped on the branches like a ninja.

"Mason who was that guy?" Musuko said.

"His name was Andrew and he's a digidestroyer." Mason said.

"Well so much for our relaxing picnic." Natalie said.

"It was a little too relaxing for me." Mason said.

"Prince Mason thank you for saving us." Gekomon said.

"It was my pleasure." Mason said. 'We'll meet again Andrew and you and the others will be stopped.' He thought.

Ross's voice: Well Mason seems to find a digidestroyer he doesn't like more than the others. Just wait how Mason will deal with him on Digimon Digital monsters.


	7. Rescue The Girl

Chapter 7: Rescue The Girl

Musuko's voice: We all decided to head to the digital world for a picnic. Mason and Malcolm got separated from us and ended up in the Night Forest where they met up with Gekomon and Otamamon. They also met Andrew and Snimon who was a digidestroyer, but Shurinamon had them buzz off.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The digidestine were in a dome city and were being attacked.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said as he fired at a Unimon.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said as he shot a sphere.

"What's the deal with that Unimon it's attacking us for no reason?" Mason said.

"Doesn't matter we keep fighting." Musuko said. The digimon tried, but Unimon is to fast.

"Musuko it's no use it's obvious we walked into a trap." Benson said.

"We need to get out of here." Koji said.

"Are you crazy?" Musuko said.

"Do you have any better ideas because we love to hear them?" Mason said.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said as he hit Flamedramon and he dedigivolved.

"Alright let's go." Musuko said as they ran for the T.V., but Unimon was following them. The boys made it through.

"Hey wait for me guys." Natalie said as she ran for the T.V.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said as he fired a blast and blew the T.V.

…..

The Computer Lab

The boys made it through and dog piled on each other.

"We need to work on those landings when we're in an emergency." Musuko said.

"Guys I saw the T.V. blew up so we can't go back." Patamon said.

"Hey guys where's Natalie?" Mason said.

"She must still be back there. In the digital world." Koji said.

"Benson weren't you the last one to go before her. Why didn't you watch her?" Musuko said.

"Musuko it's not his fault." Mason said.

"It is, she's my cousin and I should have watched her." Benson said.

"Well I guess I could have too." Musuko said.

"We all could have so it's not anyone's fault." Mason said.

….

Natalie

Natalie took cover behind a building and was sending a message to the others.

"I better let the others know that I'm okay." Natalie said.

"Natalie if we run into trouble I can always digivolve." Biyomon said.

"Wait there's that Unimon, but who's that on him?" Natalie said as a brunette girl in jeans, a jean jacket, with a black shirt with the cover riding on him.

"Are you sure there's still one here?" She said.

"I'm certain of it." Unimon said as he flew trying to find her.

"You think she's one of the digidestroyers?" Biyomon said.

"She must be. I better let the others know." Natalie said.

….

The Computer Lab

"Hey guys we got a message from Natalie." Mason said.

"I'm fine don't worry and if you come back be careful because the Unimon has a partner. She must be a digidestroyer. Natalie." The message said.

"Well glad to know she's alright." Benson said.

"But how are we going to get to her the gate in that area is closed." Mason said.

"Mason bring up the closest area near the city." Benson said.

"That would be right here." Mason said.

"I'm going in. She's my cousin and I'll get her out." Benson said as he went through.

"Well I'm not going to let him do this alone." Musuko said.

"Musuko wait." Koji said, but Musuko already went in.

"We all should go." Mason said.

"Mason wait it's almost dinner and our parents will get worried we need to let them know." Koji said.

"I guess you're right." Mason said.

…

Musuko And Benson

They ended up in a desert.

"This was a good idea going through a desert with no water." Musuko said.

"You didn't have to come, I can handle this." Benson said.

"I want to help Natalie as much as you do. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Musuko said.

"Musuko if I didn't know better I think you have a crush on my cousin." Benson said and Musuko blushed.

"That's crazy I don't have a crush on her." Musuko said. "Let's just get going."

…

Koji

"Hello Mr. Ishida I need to talk to you." Koji said over the phone at his house.

"So Musuko and Benson went in to rescue Natalie." Davis said to Mason.

"Yeah, but she said there's a digidestroyer." Mason said.

"So that's where Natalie is now." Koji said on the phone.

Okay thanks for the heads up Koji." Matt said on the other line.

"I just let Mr. Ishida know and will meet us at the lab." Koji said.

"Then we better go back and help Musuko and Benson.

…..

Natalie

Natalie was flying on Harpismon trying to find an exit.

"Natalie there doesn't seem to be any T.V.s in the area." Harpismon said.

"Then we're going to have to do to a different one." Natalie said.

"But we don't even know if we're heading in the right direction." Harpismon said. They didn't know they were being watched by the girl and Unimon.

"She'll never find her way out. It's time we take care of her." The girl said and Unimon started flying.

…..

Musuko And Benson

They were outside the city and there was a Gardromon.

"It looks like a snow globe on the outside." Musuko said. "Who's the walking metal?"

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): That's Gardromon; he's a champion digimon that fires missiles from his wrist.

"He must have been reprogram or something. We need to take him out on the first shot." Benson said.

"How we're going to do that?" Musuko said.

"I'll do it as Angemon. I am faster as him." Patamon said.

"Good idea." Benson said.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon it's been a while." Benson said.

"Alright." Musuko said. Angemon flew at the Gardromon.

"**Angel Rod**." Angemon said as he tossed his rod and knocked him down. He then busted the door down and turned back to Patamon.

"Great work Patamon." Benson said.

"Now that we're in let's fine Natalie." Musuko said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…..Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

Benson was flying on Pegasusmon and Flamedramon was jumping while carrying Musuko.

"I've got a lock on Natalie's signal. She's just ahead of us." Benson said. While they were heading towards her while Natalie was trying to catch up.

"Harpismon Benson and Musuko are here. They're just ahead of us." Natalie said.

"You're not going anywhere." Natalie turned around and saw the girl and Unimon.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said and shot them down. When they hit the ground Harpismon dedigivolved into Biyomon as a red light went to Natalie.

"Now I have you." The girl said.

"Oh no you don't." Flamedramon said as he tackled him. Natalie turned and saw Musuko and Benson.

"Musuko, Benson you guys rock." Natalie said.

"You alright Natalie?" Musuko said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Natalie said and Unimon went to the other side and were in front of them.

"Even with your friends here you're not getting away." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"I'm Courtney and this is Unimon." Courtney said.

Digimon Analyzer (Courtney's voice): Unimon is a champion level digimon that flies like the mystical horse and his he brings the air around him for his Air Blast.

"Are you a member of the digidestroyers?" Benson said.

"Maybe." Courtney said.

"Even so you're not going to hurt our friend." Musuko said. "Flamedramon take her down."

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said.

"**Mane Wind**." Pegasusmon said as he shot needles from his mane, but Unimon flew up.

"You're dreaming if you think you can defeat me." Unimon said. "**Air Blast**." He blasted both of them and they reverted back to their rookie forms.

"This was too easy." Courtney said. "You going to let the boys have all the fun and stay behind like a softy girly."

"What did you just say?" Natalie said angry.

"Oh she shouldn't have done that." Benson said.

"**Cat's Eye Beam**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Both attacks hit Unimon off guard and Shurinamon and Nerfertimon came with Matt, Koji, and Mason.

"Guys perfect timing." Benson said.

"Natalie are you okay?" Matt said.

"I will be when I get my hands on her." Natalie said.

"Courtney there are too many of them." Unimon said.

"I hate to say it, but we'll have to retreat." Courtney said and took off.

"Well now we know all 5 of the digidestroyers." Benson said.

"Hey Musuko, Benson thanks to coming to my rescue." Natalie said.

"Well I did it because you're my cousin. Musuko did it to save his crush girl." Benson said and they both blushed.

"I told you I don't have a crush on Natalie." Musuko said.

"Musuko and Natalie you guys do look good together." Mason said.

"I don't have a crush on her." Musuko said.

"I always thought you two make a good couple." Koji said.

"Not you too Koji." Musuko said.

"Me and Musuko yeah right." Natalie said still blushing.

"You two do seem to like each other." Matt said.

"DAD!" Natalie said.

"Either way we got to get you guys home. It's almost dinner time." Matt said.

…..

Willis's Apartment

"William dinner is ready. I'll leave it out for you." Willis said as he placed a cart with William's dinner out his room.

"Blast those kids I need to find a way to get rid of them once and for all." William said in his dark room.

Ross's voice: What will William do to the digidestine now that they know all five of the digidestroyers? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. William's Determination

Chapter 8: William's Determination

Benson's voice: We all headed to a dome city where we met Unimon that had Natalie trapped. Musuko and I went in after her and we met Unimon's partner Courtney. We had her on the run and now we know all of the digidestroyers, but William is just getting started with us.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The soccer team was practicing their soccer skill for their first game of the season. Musuko slide kicked a ball away from a guy and Davis stopped it since he was an assistant.

"Great slide Musuko." Davis said with everyone watching. It got late and it was time to call it a day.

"Great practice everyone." The coach said. "Our first game tomorrow is against last year's champion from Shinbuya."

"Wow we're facing the champions right off the back." Musuko said.

….

Computer Lab

"The Blue Shinbuyas won last year's champion game with a total of 30 to nothing." Cassie said as she read the article from last year's champion game with every one of the group listening.

"Wow these guys sound pretty tough." Mason said.

"Yeah we didn't even make it to the play offs." Benson said.

"That doesn't worry me one little bit." Musuko said.

"That's my boy." Davis said.

"You really think you can beat these guys?" Koji said.

"Chances are 50.231 to 1 of you winning." Susan said.

"I don't need to beat them." Musuko said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"If I can make it to a close game with these guys I be a legend and I'll have girls after me like Dad." Musuko said.

"Which he doesn't pay much attention to since he's married." Koji said.

"Yeah, but I'm available." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko do you think you could get me an autograph from one of them." Cassie said.

"We all should come for support." Natalie said.

….

The Motomiya's

"I'm so pumped to this game." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko can I come too?" Veemon said.

"Of course man." Musuko said.

"I can't to wait to see my boy going against champions." Kari said.

"I hope Mom doesn't embarrass me." Musuko said.

…

Soccer Field

The team was stretching out getting ready for the game. The others were in the stand.

"Good luck Musuko." Koji said.

"You'll be great." Kari said.

"Don't forget to get me that autograph." Cassie said.

"Why not throw a hug and kiss in too." Tai said.

"Very funny." Musuko said.

"Don't worry you are going to be great." Davis said and a bus came.

"Here we go folks the Blue Shinbuyas are here." The announcer said as they exit the bus.

"Here we go." Musuko said and was speechless when he saw the last person. "No way."

"I don't believe it." Benson said as they saw the person too.

"There's the guy that matches the number he has. Their number one player, William." The announcer said as William was out the bus with Lopmon on his shoulder.

"I don't believe it William's here." Natalie said.

"Isn't that the guy you told us about? The leader of the digidestroyers." Tyson said.

"Hey William look." Lopmon said as he was walking down the stairs and William spotted them.

"It's those kids again. I can't seem to catch a break." William said.

"Well guys it's been a long time." They turn and saw Willis with Terriermon and his Lopmon.

"Willis it has been a while." T.K. said.

"Well we couldn't miss William's first game." Terrirmon said.

"Take your seats we're about to begin." The announcer said.

"Good luck out there Musuko." Davis said. William sat out the first half and Musuko's team was trying their best to keep up, but were able to score a goal and it's time for a break.

"You did pretty good out there Musuko." Mason said.

"I'm more concerned about William I can't believe he's here." Musuko said.

"You did score one goal, but I think they're the champs is because of William." Tai said.

"Well I'm not scared." Musuko said with William talking to Willis.

"You ready you still have to play." Willis said.

"It will be over before you know it." William said. It was time to start the game and this time William was in facing Musuko.

"I never thought we meet outside of battle." Musuko said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." William said.

"Don't let him psych you out Musuko." Benson said.

"He's just a kid like you." Koji said.

"You can beat this guy easily." Natalie said.

"Your friends better cheer while they can." William said.

"Oh yeah give it your best shot." Musuko said. When the whistle blew William got the ball and ran so fast no one could keep up and scored. "No way this could be a problem."

"Did you see that he was faster than you Ken." Ross said.

"Yeah why is that?" Ken said. William's team was moving so fast they kept scoring.

"Wow William's moving so fast." Mason said.

"It's like Musuko isn't even there." Koji said.

"He's like a tank and a rocket nothing's stopping him." Benson said. The game was closing to an end.

"There's no way it's going to end like this." Musuko said.

"Stick to the plan everyone we've got them on the run." William said to his team. William had the ball and was running down the field. He was about to kick the ball until Musuko came and slide tackled him and he tripped then a whistle went off.

"And that's the game with Shinbuya 9, Odaiba 1" The announcer said. After the game Musuko went to William.

"Hey William." Musuko said. "You were actually pretty good out there."

"It was nothing." William said.

"I take it these guys don't know what you've been doing." Musuko said. "Why are you destroying the digital world?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you so I'm telling you and your friends stay out of my way or else." William said and left.

….

The Streets

The digidestine were walking home and talking about the game.

"That guy really gets under my skin." Musuko said.

"It's hard to believe he's the son of our friend." Davis said.

"Unless Willis doesn't know what he's been doing." Ross said.

"The way you slide tackled him was cool." Benson said.

"Yeah, but if I ever see him again I'm going to let him have it." Musuko said.

"Someone can be a sore loser." Natalie said.

"Oh gee thanks Natalie." Musuko said and William was watching from a railing.

"They better enjoy each other while they can because with what I have plan I'm going to make sure they never return." William said.

…..

The School, Next Day

"What a message from William." Musuko said.

"Yeah he says "Come to the Forbidden Valley of No Return." Natalie said.

"It's obvious a trap." Benson said.

"Yeah, but if we don't go he'll destroy that area. Even if it's dangerous we need to stop him." Natalie said.

"Natalie's right we're just going to have to be careful." Koji said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Musuko said. "Digi-Port Open." They went through and ended up in the valley.

"Wow this place is a waist land." Koji said.

"We better be careful William could be anywhere." Benson said. They walked through the valley trying to find him.

"This is crazy I don't see him anywhere." Natalie said.

"Quiet he could hear us." Mason said.

"He's expecting us." Natalie said and she and Biyomon fell through the ground.

"I think he knows we're here." Koji said and they fell through except Veemon and Musuko.

"Guys!" Musuko said.

"What happen?" Veemon said.

"What do you mean what happened? The ground just opened and swallowed our friends." Musuko said. The others were falling through a dark tunnel not knowing where they end up. Musuko was digging through the ground trying to find them.

"Maybe you should call your Dad." Veemon said.

"It will take too long and who knows what's happening to the others." Musuko said.

"Look at you digging through the ground like the dirty boy you are." William's voice echoed.

"William what have you done with my friends?" Musuko said.

"You're friends are with me. You want them come and get them." William's voice said.

"Run Veemon before the ground swallows us." Musuko said as they began to run.

"I'm not use to running especially for my life." Veemon said. They kept running until they made it to some cliffs.

"I'm sure his voice came from around here." Musuko said.

"Up here." He saw William and Lopmon at the top of a cliff.

"William what have you done with my friends?" Musuko said.

"You're friends are over there hanging out." William said as Musuko saw the others dangling from rope under a stone bridge.

"Oh no guys." Musuko said.

"Musuko save yourself." Koji said.

"Get out of here before he catches you." Benson said.

"What are you waiting for get us down." Natalie said.

"Be careful around William." Mason said.

"Don't worry I'll get you down." Musuko said.

"Don't count on it." Andrew and Snimon came out right below the others.

"Hi there." Andrew said.

"I've had it with you digidestine so I think it's time to say goodbye." William said. "If you want me to spare them beg." Musuko got down on his knees and did what he said.

"Musuko?" Veemon said.

"Please William spare my friends." Musuko said.

"Okay now Veemon restrain him." Lopmon said.

"Never." Veemon said.

"Just do it Veemon if it means he'll let the others go." Musuko said. Veemon didn't like it, but he placed his foot on his head and William laughed.

"Alright you amuse me so I'll show mercy. Snimon has two blades and one mouth and with 4 kids you have to choose which to save." William said.

"I have to choose." Musuko said.

"If I were you I hurry because Snimon is impatient." Andrew said.

"Don't worry about me save the others." Koji said.

"Just worry about one of us." Benson said.

"Hurry I don't want to be sliced." Natalie said.

"You'll make the right decision Musuko we trust you." Mason said.

"I don't know what to do." Musuko said.

"Will you throw away all of them is that what you call friendship?" William said.

"They're all my friends." Musuko said. 'How can I choose between them?' He thought. 'Koji my own brother, Benson, Mason, Natalie.' He held his head like he had a headache with William laughing.

"I'm really enjoying this." William said.

"I'm tired of waiting I should destroy them all." Snimon said.

"Yeah go for it." Andrew said and was about to strike them.

"No don't take me instead." Musuko said.

"As you wish." William said and Snimon came straight.

"Look out Musuko." Benson said.

"Musuko if you had a surprise plan now would be the time to do it." Veemon said and leaves attacked from below.

"We ninjas are all about surprise." Shurinamon appearing.

"Shurinamon?" Musuko said.

"In coming." They saw the other digimon.

"Harpismon, Nerfertimon, Pegasusmon." Veemon said.

"Musuko we're all okay." Benson said as the others came.

"Wait if you're down here who's that up there?" Musuko said. The ones dangling turned into Bakemon.

"Gross." Natalie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): Bakemon, those champion digimon shape shift and launch hands from under the cloaks for their Dark Claw.

"He had the Bakemon look like our friends." Veemon said.

"You lousy Bakemon we had him right where we want him." William said.

"You guys ARE useless." Andrew said.

Get lost." Snimon said as he sliced them and turned them to data.

"He destroyed them." Koji said.

"That's it I had it with him." Musuko said.

"Those pathetic Bakemon it's time I get rid of them." William said.

"NO!" Musuko said and tackled him down the cliff.

"William." Lopmon said.

"Going somewhere?" Veemon said.

"You want to fight?" Lopmon said and they started fighting on top with their partners sliding.

"You try to take out the digital world and me well if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Musuko said.

"A child like you cannot beat me." William said.

"But you are like me." Musuko said and when they hit the ground William kicked him off.

"I can't believe the same child made a fool out of me twice in a one day." William said.

"Get use to it." Musuko said.

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Star Shower**." Snimon was hit hard by all four.

"William we need to go the plan failed." Andrew said.

"I never got your name." William said.

"It's Musuko Motomiya." Musuko said.

"Well Musuko Motomiya remember this. I gave you plenty of chances to run, but no more. The next time we meet I will destroy you." William said as he got on Snimon. "Lopmon" Lopmon jumped on.

"That will never happen!" Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well it seems things between Musuko and William are getting serious. See how things will turn out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Home And Power

Chapter 9: Home And Power

Natalie's voice: A game went on with Musuko and we saw William playing on the other team and he was unbelievable. When we got a message from him all of us except Musuko fell through the ground. William had all of us dangling over Snimon, but was Bakemon in disguised. Things have gotten more serious between Musuko and William.

A correction in the theme song

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

William was walking down the hall of the digidestroyers's base.

"Well someone isn't in a good mood." Courtney said.

"Hey William what do you say to some destruction?" Shadow said, but he ignored him.

"What's with him?" Travis said. William was watching a video with him and a reporter.

"We're here with William a young boy who's like a pro at soccer." The reporter said. "Tell me what's it like?"

"It's great of course I always knew I had skill, but not that much." William said.

"Oh he's also modest." The reporter said. "So what else do you think you can do?"

"Oh I don't know, but I hoping to be as great as Ken Ichigogi 30 years ago." William said.

"So he's your role model. What do you do on your spare time?" The reporter said.

"Play soccer of course if I want to keep my title, but I'm just an average boy." William said.

"Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Thank you and have a good day." The reporter said.

"Lucky you, you got to be on the news." Andrew said.

"William are you regretting that you left?" Lopmon said.

…

Flashback

William just got home to his apartment.

"William you're just in time dinner's done." Willis said. They were at the table. "It's your favorite pot roast and mashed potatoes. I saw you on the T.V. you should be proud."

"William's going to need to hide from all the girls." Terrirmon said.

"What else are you going for William?" Willis's Lopmon said.

"I'm not hungry." William said.

"What's wrong?" Willis said.

"Nothing I'm fine." William said as he went up to the roof.

"William what's bugging you?" Lopmon said.

"Look at them Lopmon I've compared myself to them, but they are nothing next to me." William said. "Nothing, but FOOLS!"

End Of Flashback

…

"Something's definitely bugging him." Courtney said with William typing something.

"He seems normal to me." Shadow said.

"You would say that you idiotic crazy knuckle head." Courtney said.

….

The School

"So William is living here in Japan we know that." Susan said with Musuko and the others.

"Yeah, but nobody, but his teammates know what he's doing." Benson said.

"I can't believe someone so normal could be so evil." Mason said.

"Yeah everyone thinks he's just a normal guy." Koji said.

"Yeah and if his hair was darker he look like Benson." Natalie said.

"Well what do we do about him?" Musuko said.

"Simple we find him." Susan said.

"Find him?" Benson said.

"If we take him in the real world we should find him." Susan said.

"Good one Susan." Motimon said.

"How do we find him?" Koji said.

"We know he lives in Shinbuya." Natalie said.

"Yeah if we can find him then we take him out." Musuko said.

"Well let's not forget that he's the leader and athletic." Mason said.

"I'm just as good as he is." Musuko said.

"Okay don't get your nickers in a twist Musuko." Susan said.

"What are nickers?" Musuko said.

"Never mind, now if just run a scan through Shinbuya." Susan said working on the computer. "There I found his apartment."

"Well let's go." Musuko said.

"But Musuko we can to Shinbuya by ourselves it's too far." Koji said.

"Are you saying we let our parents take us?" Musuko said.

"It is as much their fight as ours." Benson said.

….

Willis's Apartment

Willis was just looking at William's closed bedroom door.

"Wiilis what's wrong?" Terriermon said.

"I usually here William doing something in his room, but now nothing." Willis said.

"Did you hear anything from his teacher?" Lopmon said.

"Nothing except how great he is and is happy he's practicing hard with soccer." Willis said.

"Wait we haven't seen William practice in a while." Terriermon said.

"That's it I'm going in." Willis said when he opened the door it was empty. "William?" He noticed something on his computer. A message.

"Goodbye forever, I'll never be part of your typical lives." The message said.

"No he's run away." Willis said.

…..

Outside

The whole digidestine crew were outside the building.

"Are you sure he's there?" Izzy said.

"I ran through the scan twice Dad he's up there." Susan said.

"Well this is where we stop William once and for all." Musuko said.

"We need a plan and I've got a cool one." Mason said.

"Does it involve the police?" Benson said as they all saw the police. Davis saw Willis talking to the police.

"Willis!" Davis said as he came up to him.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Willis said.

"Forget that what's going on?" Davis said.

"It's my son William he's ran away." Willis said and Davis might have figured it out.

"Willis I know where he is, but you won't like what you see." Davis said.

…

The School

"You could be right Davis, William must be in the digital world." Izzy said.

"I still don't get it why would he be there?" Willis said.

"We'll explain on the way." Yolei said.

"Come on let's go get that guy." Musuko said.

"I'm with you." Natalie said. "Digi-Port Open."

"What am I suppose to do?" Willis said.

"Just hold your digivice up to the screen." Ross said as he pointed for him. "Terriermon and Lopmon stay close." They all went through the digiport and ended up near Rail Town.

…..

The Digidestroyers

"So they're here." William said.

"Yeah have a look." Andrew said as the kids and everyone appeared on the screen.

"They brought their mommies and daddies too." Shadow said like he was talking to a baby. "Hey who's rabbit man in the back?"

"My father, what's my father doing here he's never been to the digital world?" William said.

"He must be looking for you." Courtney said.

"Get rid of them I'll join you soon." William said.

…

Rail Town

They were all walking and told Willis about William.

"That can't be William is a well behave boy." Willis said.

"Yeah that's how predators lure in their prey." Ross said.

"So he's a digidestroyer and is trying to destroy the digital world?" Terriermon said.

"Yep that sums it up." Veemon said.

"Howdy partners." They looked up and saw Shadow.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Benson said.

"The same reason as me." Andrew said as he came out.

"Andrew." Mason said.

"That makes 4 of us." Courtney said as she and Travis came in front.

"Courtney and Travis too." Natalie said.

"This is where it ends for you guys." Travis said with their champion digimon out.

"You want to fight you got it." Musuko said.

"Digi-Armor Energize" They all said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…..Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…..Nerfertimon The Angelo Of Light"

Each one took on another digidestroyer's digimon except Nerfertimon and Flamedramon who had Tyromon.

"Finally I get that second match from the first time." Flamedramon said.

"You can't even crack and egg." Tyromon said. Nerfertimon and Flamedramon tried their best against him.

"**Fire Rocket**."

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Torpedo Attack**." All three attacks clashed. Harpismon and Unimon took to the skies.

"**Twist Tornado**." Harpismon said as she span and formed a tornado, but Unimon got out of the way.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said, but she dodged it. "Try as hard as you want you won't beat me."

"Let's put that to the test." Harpismon said. Shurinamon was fighting Snimon on the ground and Pegasusmon was taking Devidramon in the sky.

"How about a little team up?" Pegasusmon said.

"I say you go up." Shurinamon said as she got on and flew up.

"**Star Shower**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Both of their attacks hit. They fought so hard that the digidestroyers were pushed back.

"Okay no more games where's William?" Musuko said.

"Why don't you look up." They saw William up an arch.

"William." Willis said.

"I gave you guys an order and you can't get it done." William said.

"I admit these guys are tougher than they look." Andrew said and William jumped down.

"You want something done right you got to do it yourself." William said. "Wendingomon!" Wendingomon came right down.

"We're not scared we've beaten you before." Musuko said.

"Give us your best shot." Flamedramon said.

"You haven't seen his new power. Wendingomon digivolve." William said with his digivice out and Wendingomon glowed.

"Wendingomon digivolve to….Antylamon"

"No way Wendingomon digivolved." Benson said.

"Today you've met your match." William said.

Digimon Analyzer (William's voice): Antylamon is an ultimate digimon and don't let him being a rabbit fool you especially with his Bunny Blades.

"Antylamon get rid of them." William said.

"I'm not going to let that stop me." Flamedramon said. He jumped up, but Antylamon jumped higher and slammed him down.

"Flamedramon!" Musuko said.

"Let's attack from the air." Pegasusmon said.

"No you don't." Antylamon said with the hexagons on his hands glowing and him spinning. "**Hexagonal Twister**." He launched a purple twister and all four of them got hit.

"I'm not done yet." Flamedramon said. "**Fire Rocket**." He dived down.

"**Bunny Blades**." Antylamon said with his hands turning into axes and slammed him down.

"Your finished digidestine, but I got more important matters." William said. "Father don't expect me home for dinner." He got on Antylamon and took off with the others.

"Great what do we do now that William's digimon can go ultimate?" Koji said.

"We still fight we're just going to have to be stronger." Musuko said. Davis noticed Willis.

"Willis where are you going?" Davis said.

"Where do you think after my son." Willis said.

"You can't go alone." Ross said.

"He's right we're going too." Kari said.

"Hey look here's a set of carts together." Ross said.

"Well let's go for a train ride." Musuko said. "Watch out William because we're coming."

Ross's voice: Now that William has Antylamon what will Musuko and the others do to fight them. You'll just need to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.

Leave reviews I want to know how well I'm doing


	10. Storm Of Friendship

Chapter 10: Storm Of Friendship

Koji's voice: We all headed to Shinbuya to fight William, but found he ran to the digital world. When we went to Rail Town with his father Willis we encountered the digidestroyers where we found out that Lopmon can become Antylamon and now he says he never wants to come home.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The digidestine with their parents were going down a train track in some carts hoping to find William.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Willis said.

"I don't know Antylamon is pretty fast." Ross said.

"When I see that William I'm going to make him sorry he was born." Musuko said.

"You're not going to hurt him. You're helping me bringing him home." Willis said.

"What?" Musuko said

"Willis could be right that's our real purpose in this mission." Benson said.

"Are you saying we don't fight him?" Musuko said.

"I didn't say we didn't had to fight him we just need to talk with the guy." Benson said.

"You can't be serious there's no way he'll listen. The only way to stop him is beat him." Musuko said.

"Look if we knew why he was doing this then we can reason with him. We're thinking smart unlike you Musuko." Benson said.

"That's it." Musuko said and jumped in Benson's cart and started fighting.

"Stop it, do we need to separate you guys like children." Natalie said.

"Come on you guys are best friends." Mason said as they tried to separate them.

"Man I swear there's one in each generation so far." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Ken said.

"First it was Tai and Matt, then Davis and T.K., and now Musuko and Benson, but it makes them close friends." Sora said.

…

William

William was on Antylamon and was walking around with digimon running scared.

"That's it let them run." William said.

"William I know you want to destroy the digidestine and I want to try my ultimate form so why not look for those children." Antylamon said.

"Good idea, let's go." William said.

…

The Digidestine

They were still riding and Musuko was upset.

"Oh come on cheer up." Koji said.

"Not till Benson says I'm right." Musuko said.

"You are wrong." Benson said.

"Then I'm going to stay upset." Musuko said.

"How would we tell the difference?" Benson said.

"Boys come on you can't stay mad." Kari said.

"Don't forget we're here for my son." Willis said.

"Hey check it out this is the place where we found the digiegg of friendship." Davis said.

"Davis now's not a time for sightseeing." Tai said and Ross heard something.

"Hey guys quiet for a minute." Ross said and heard footsteps. "There's something coming." The steps got louder.

"It's coming from over there." Gotsumon said and Antylamon came out and pushed them off the track until the carts stopped rolling.

"Is everyone okay?" Matt said.

"It's a miracle none of us got hurt." Ken said.

"Yes well it won't be when Antylamon gets through with you." William said as he jumped down.

"I was wondering when you show your face." Musuko said.

"William stop this now." Willis said.

"Sorry father, but I don't follow orders now." William said.

"Then let's stop talking and get busy." Musuko said.

"Musuko remember what we talked about." Benson said.

"You do things your way and I'll do mine." Musuko said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"veemon armor digivolve to….Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage."

"You plan to fight me on your own very well." William said. Flamedramon jumped up.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said and dived down, but Antylamon hit him like a baseball and he hit the rock.

"You can't defeat me by yourself." Antylamon said.

"Now we talk." Benson said.

"William why are you doing all this?" Willis said.

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone." William said.

"You do to me." Willis said and William was tired of everyone asking.

"Fine it's because it's my destiny, its fate that I'll destroy the digital world and I'm not going to fight it." William said. "Antylamon get rid of them now."

"Now will you fight?" Musuko said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Natalie said.

"Let's do it then." Mason said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Palmon armor digivolve to…..Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"**Twist Tornado**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Both of them attacked, but Antylamon blocked them.

"**Bunny Blades**." Antylamon said as his hands turned to blades and tried to strike them.

"Listen William you don't have to do this." Benson said.

"Will you give it a rest. He'll only understand fighting." Musuko said.

"We can always try getting through to him." Benson said.

"Now who's not thinking with his head?" Musuko said. They started fighting again until Mason broke it up.

"Cut it out guys." Mason said.

"Let's fight him not each other." Natalie said.

"I've got this." Flamedramon said as he got up. "I can do this right Musuko."

"Maybe." Musuko said.

"Maybe, maybe what about definitely." Flamedramon said.

"Yeah I was a little distracted there." Musuko said. "Go get him and I'll get you." Musuko said as he went for William and Flamedramon jumped at Antylamon. William blocked his punch.

"Fool." William said as he kneed his gut and pushed him back. Antylamon used his blade on Flamedramon and he turned back to Veemon.

"William stop this." Willis said as he got closer, but Antylamon almost got him.

"Okay time to go." Ross said as he pulled him back.

"Let go." Willis said.

"This is who I am now father get use to it." William said.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Musuko said.

"Look maybe he won't listen, but there could be a chance if he settles down." Benson said.

"I like seeing you guys fight. Is that what you call friendship?" William said.

"Guys quit arguing already you're best friends." Koji said.

"You guys have been since you were 3." Natalie said.

"Well I think it's time I end this." William said. Antylamon was going to slash at Benson.

"Benson look out." Patamon said. Benson couldn't move.

"Move it." Musuko said as he pushed him out of the way. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Benson said.

"Wait you were just arguing." William said.

"Maybe we argue, but we're still friends. Everyone here's my friend and I won't let you hurt any of them." Musuko said and Davis's D-Terminal went off. The digiegg of friendship came out and went to Musuko.

"The digiegg of friendship went to Musuko." Davis said.

"Wow I have two now." Musuko said. "Veemon you want to do this?"

"I've been dying to do this." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Musuko said.

…

Digivolving Scene

The crest of friendship was spinning with Veemon entering it.

"Veemon armor digivolve to."

Lightning came around his body where his arms turned to legs and black. His actual legs got black to turning into back legs. His back had armor with spikes and when his head came out he had a helmet.

"Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship."

Digimon Analyzer (Raidramon's voice): I am now Raidramon an armor digimon of thunder. I launch lightning and thunder for my Thunder Blast and Blue Thunder.

…

The Fight

Riadramon was standing there and everyone was impressed.

"You think just because you have a new armor digimon you're going to win, guess again." William said.

"Clime on Musuko." Raidramon said and Musuko got on his back. "You might want to hold on tight."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Musuko said and when Antylamon slammed his blades down Raidramon jumped.

"Harpismon, Shurinamon provide cover." Raidramon said.

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**." Both of them gave the cover Raidramon needed.

"**Thunder Blast**." Raidramon said as he shot his thunder, but Antylamon with stood it. Cassie noticed something.

"Metal? Musuko aim for his blades." Cassie said.

"**Blue Thunder**." Raidramon said as he shot lightning from his horn and when it hit Antylamon got zapped. Everyone noticed it and was glad.

"The metal is zapping him." Benson said.

"What!?" William said. Raidramon jumped and pushed Antylamon down. "They're winning!?"

"William we got to go I don't have much energy left." Antylamon said.

"Fine." William said and got on his head. "Musuko Motomiya the next time we meet I promise you it will be the last." Antylamon took off.

"Musuko you were cool out there." Koji said.

"It's cool how Veemon became a new digimon." Natalie said, but Musuko didn't look too good.

"What's wrong are you sick?" Koji said.

"I'm not use to that kind of ride." Musuko said.

"Hey no hurling on the armor." Raidramon said.

"Okay." Musuko said as he grabbed Benson's hat and threw up in it.

"Oh man not my hat." Benson said.

"Willis I'm sorry we couldn't get William back." T.K. said.

"It's okay just promise you will get him back." Willis said.

…

The Computer Lab

"Great I have two eggs now." Musuko said as he look at his D-Terminal.

"You did great out there. When you wanted to save your friends the digiegg of friendship came to you." Davis said.

"Well what do you guys think." Musuko said.

"I think it's a great you're a millionaire because you owe me a new hat." Benson said.

"I did you a favor." Musuko said.

"I think this hat is cool I don't complain about your goggles." Benson said.

"Hey my Dad gave me these." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Now that Musuko has two digieggs are the digidestine a step closer to defeating the digidestroyers? You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Western Showdown

Chapter 11: Western Showdown

Mason's voice: We all headed out to find William and Antylamon. Musuko and Benson had different ideas what to do and weren't seeing eye to eye. When we were attacked by Antylamon William told us he does this because of destiny. Musuko was given the digiegg of friendship and Veemon became Raidramon and sent that rabbit hopping.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Unimon was flying around a desert with Courtney on him.

"This looks like a good place to trap those digidestine." Courtney said.

…..

The Motomiya's

Koji was packing his bag.

"You ready to go Gatomon?" Koji said.

"Yeah I've been waiting, but I'm not going in the water." Gatomon said.

"Don't worry it's just you and me and no water." Koji said as they left and he left his D-Terminal.

…

The Takashi's

Benson and Patamon were sound asleep.

"Benson." Mina said as she entered. "Oh he's still asleep; well I suppose there's no reason to wake him."

…..

Musuko

Musuko was at the soccer field working on his skills.

"I'm getting better than I ever thought I was." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko look at this." Veemon said showing his D-Terminal. "Looks like there's a problem." Musuko was running through the city trying to get to the school and ran across Mason and Palmon.

"Hey Mason did you get the same message?" Musuko said.

"Yeah Natalie just told me." Mason said.

"Something is wrong I can feel it in my roots." Palmon said. They made it to the computer lab and Natalie was in with Sora.

"You guys made it." Natalie said.

"What's going on?" Musuko said.

"The area Biyomon use to protect back when Ken was the digimon emperor is sending out a distress signal." Sora said.

"Where are Koji and Benson?" Natalie said.

"I thought they be here." Musuko said.

…

Koji

Koji was on his bike with Gatomon at the shore.

"Feel that fresh air." Koji said. "What do you say we keep walking?"

"No wait the fish markets calling my name." Gatomon said.

…..

Benson

Benson and Patamon were still asleep. They were really exhausted.

…..

The Computer Lab

"It's not like either one of them to be late." Mason said.

"Well we can't wait for them." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon's right we need to go." Sora said.

"Well then let's go. Digi-Port Open." Natalie said and they went through the digiport. They ended up in a town in the desert.

"Wow it's hot out here." Musuko said.

"I don't see anything wrong here." Mason said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Natalie said.

"We haven't been here for a minute and I'm already thirsty." Biyomon said.

"Come on let's look around." Sora said. They walked around town until they reached the saloon and saw a waitress cleaning glass cups. "Excuse me."

"Yes can I help yawl." The woman said.

"We got a distress signal saying there was trouble in this area." Sora said.

"Oh why I assure you there's nothing wrong here." The woman said. "Here in this desert you must be thirsty have some milk." She placed a glass of milk in front of each one. "It's on the house here."

"Thank you." They all said.

"Excuse me, but what happen to the Starmon that use to be sheriff?" Biyomon said.

"Oh he moved on with his life. Wait I reckon I've seen you somewhere before." The woman said.

"But we've never been here before." Mason said.

"Then how do you explain these?" The woman said as she showed wanted posters of them.

"Wanted posters!" Natalie said.

"Cool we're famous." Musuko said.

"No you dope it means we're criminals here." Mason said.

"There must be some mistake." Sora said.

"It's no mistake." They turned and saw Unimon.

"Unimon, but that has to mean." Natalie said and the woman took off her disguise revealing her to be Courtney.

"Now I've got you digidestine."Courtney said.

"Courtney." Natalie said.

"It's a trap." Biyomon said.

"That's right and as wanted criminals you're under arrest." Courtney said. "Get in there." She said as she tossed them tied up in a cell.

"You rattle snake." Natalie said.

"I'll be back to check on you." Courtney said as she left.

"Palmon can you get us out of here if digivolved?" Mason said.

"I would if I had energy." Palmon said.

"That's right we didn't eat anything yet." Mason said.

"I've got this **V-Head Butt**." Veemon said and hit the wall, but was all dizzy.

"That won't do any good since that's solid concrete." Natalie said.

"Quiet for a minute." Sora said.

"What is it Mom?" Natalie said.

"It sounds like there's a horse outside, but not Unimon." Sora said. Then Deputymon came through the door.

"Well howdy yawl." Deputymon said.

"It's Deputymon." Sora said.

Digimon Analyzer (Sora's voice): Deputymon is a champion digimon that is like any other sheriff around these parts.

"Well it looks like you folks could use some help." Deputymon said.

"Hold on aren't you the Deputymon that helped me and my friends out years ago?" Sora said.

"Oh now I remember you." Deputymon said.

"It doesn't matter who he is I'm glad he's going to get us out of here." Mason said.

"Yes I am well the girls anyway." Deputymon said.

"Only the girls why?" The guys said.

"Because you guys cheat at a game of cards." Deputymon said.

"Oh yeah this is definitely the same one." Biyomon said.

"Yep now come on ladies." Deputymon said.

'If we go with him for now then we can come back for the guys.' Natalie thought. Sora and Natalie with both the Biyomons went with Deputymon.

…..

Deputymon

"Well get ready for a good game of cards." Deputymon said.

"You got any ideas on how to get out of here." Sora said.

"I think if we beat him or something he'll let us go." Natalie said. "I just hope I know how to play what we'll play."

…

Courtney

Courtney and Unimon came back to the cell.

"Well you dirt bags time for roll call." Courtney said.

"Courtney look they're gone." Unimon said.

"What where'd they go?" Courtney said and Musuko and Mason came out.

"Deputymon took the girls to play cards because guys cheat." Musuko said.

"That guy's a few bullets away from being full of ammo." Mason said.

"Deputymon, Unimon lets go find them and bring them back." Courtney said and took off.

"We need to get out of here." Mason said.

"But our digimon have no strength." Musuko said.

"Maybe we will look a lunch box." Palmon said. "I think I can get it." Palmon used her vines to reach for the box and got it.

"Alright." Veemon said.

"You guys try to eat up and let's get out of here." Musuko said. After a while the ropes were off and Palmon and Veemon had full stomachs.

"Great now let's get out of here." Mason said.

"Leave that to Raidramon and blast the cage down." Musuko said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship"

"**Thunder Blast**." Raidramon said and blasted the cage down.

"I'm going to go help Natalie catch up when you can." Musuko said and rode off on Raidramon.

…

Deputymon

"I win again." Deputymon said.

"Great can we go now?" Sora said.

"Ah come on one more game." Deputymon said.

"Sorry, but game is over." They saw Courtney on Unimon.

"It's Courtney." Natalie said.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said as he shot the table.

"Now I've got you." Courtney said.

"Think again." Raidramon said as he came in. "**Thunder Blast**." Unimon went up and dodged it.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said and blaster Raidramon and turned back to Veemon. The girls managed to catch the boys.

"Musuko are you okay?" Natalie said.

"Yeah thanks." Musuko said.

"Your boyfriends maybe here, but that won't help." Courtney said.

"He's not my boyfriend you are so getting it." Natalie said.

"Musuko turned me into Flamedramon. He's a better fighter." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…..Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…..Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

Both of them charged at Unimon.

"Here let me help she ruined my game of cards." Deputymon said. "**Draw Shot**." He fired his guns, but Unimon got out of the way.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said and jumped at him from below.

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon said and Unimon got hit.

"It's no use we're out numbered let's get out of here." Courtney said.

"Right." Unimon said and flew off.

…

The School

They returned to the real world after a day in the hot desert.

"Well I'm glad Courtney left the area." Natalie said.

"Deputymon is a great guy, but he takes the card game serious." Biyomon said.

"I'm wondering what do you think is up." Sora said.

"What do you mean Mom?" Natalie said.

"Well William can reach the ultimate form, but Courtney couldn't why is that?" Sora said.

Ross's voice: Why is it Courtney didn't go ultimate like William? To find out you'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Return The Dark Ocean

Chapter 12: Return The Dark Ocean

Musuko's voice: We got a message saying there was trouble in the digital world, but Benson and Koji didn't show. When we got there we were trapped by Courtney and Unimon. Deputymon freed the girls and it wasn't long before we had that cowgirl running.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was walking to school, but Koji seemed distracted.

'Come on Koji it was just a dream.' Koji thought.

'Something's up with Koji he's been acting pretty weird.' Musuko thought with him behind him. He was about to see what's up.

"What do you want!?" Koji snapped and Musuko was surprised. "Oh Musuko, sorry I was a little distracted."

"Hey guys come on or we'll be late." Mason said and they all started running in. Gatomon and Veemon were watching in the trees.

"Koji doesn't seem well." Veemon said.

"He must be focusing on those dreams." Gatomon said.

"Dreams?" Veemon said.

"Yeah he's been having the same one for the past few days." Gatomon said.

…

Musuko

Musuko was walking down the hall.

'Something's wrong with Koji I wonder what he's not telling me.' Musuko thought. He stopped when he saw Koji's class. 'Well there he is, but he does seem distant.' While the teacher was teaching Koji was distracted.

'Why can't I forget these dreams? What do they mean?' Koji thought. His eyes soon got misty and found himself surrounded by dark water. 'Hello Musuko, Gatomon, anyone.'

'Well he seems fine now.' Musuko thought then noticed Koji was all static like on a T.V. "Koji!" Musuko said as he came through and Koji snapped out of it with everyone turning to him.

"Hey what's going on?" Tio said. The Koji fainted as Tobi caught him.

"Koji are you okay?" Tobi said.

"Koji would you like to go to the nurse?" The teacher said.

"Yes miss." Koji said and when he left Musuko had a worried look. Koji was walking down the halls and couldn't forget what he saw. "I don't understand how this is happening. I don't even think I'm strong enough to fight it off." He turned and saw him and Musuko five years ago.

"Sorry I let you down Musuko." Younger Koji said and older Koji looked away.

"No don't be silly I have to." Koji said and a drop of water hit the ground and Koji felt something behind him. "Hello Natalie, Benson, Mason, Musuko is that you. Guys if that is you than this isn't funny." He looked back and was getting nervous since he was hearing something. "Okay guys you win I'm scared now." He then saw a shadow looking creature and ran.

…

Musuko

Musuko was in his class waiting for the bell to ring.

'Come on already." Musuko thought and when it went off he left in a hurry leaving the others confused.

"Where's he off to in a hurry?" Natalie said. Musuko was hurrying to the nurse's office.

"I got to check on Koji something's wrong." Musuko said and made it. "Excuse me nurse how's Koji?"

"I'm sorry Musuko Koji hasn't been here." The nurse said and Musuko left.

"I've got to find him." Musuko thought as he got in the bathroom. "Koji are you in here? Maybe he's in the digital world." Musuko hurried to the computer lab, but apparently no one has used the gate. "No he's not there either." He then ran through the school. 'I've got to find him; he could be in trouble, he could be.' Musuko thought and saw him on a bench outside. "Right down there." Musuko made it outside. "Koji are you okay?"

"No I can't forget about these dreams I have." Koji said.

"What dreams?" Musuko said.

"I'm down by the beach." Koji said.

"That doesn't sound unusual since we live by the beach." Musuko said.

"No another beach and I keep seeing these things." Koji said.

"What things?" Musuko said.

"Digimon I think. They want me to go to that beach, but I don't want to. I don't think I can fight them off for much longer." Koji said.

"You have to Koji. You're my little brother and even if we are a year apart I'm not going to let anyone take you without a fight." Musuko said with Koji looking at him. "Look it's obvious that you're not yourself so after school why don't you head home. The four of us can handle what's in the digital world and if it happens again just come to me." Musko then left.

…..

Gatomon

Gatomon was taking a nap in a tree and woke up to and saw Koji.

"The beach." Koji said as the beach was across from him and he crossed the road.

"What's Koji doing?" Gatomon said and saw that Koji was disappearing. Ross was walking by and saw Koji.

"Is that Koji?" Ross said and saw the same thing. "Hey Koji." Ross said as he ran to him.

"Koji." Gatomon said as she got down. Then he disappeared with his backpack hitting the ground.

"Oh no." Ross said as he picked it up.

"Ross." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon you saw that too." Ross said.

"Yeah what happened?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know. You get Musuko and I'll call the others." Ross said.

…

The Computer Lab

Mason, Natalie, and Benson were already in.

"Well nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Natalie said and Musuko came through the door.

"Hey Musuko why did you run out of class like that?" Benson said.

"I had to check on Koji he hasn't been himself." Musuko said.

"Is he okay?" Mason said.

"Yeah, but he's not coming with us today." Musuko said and Gatomon came through the door.

"Gatomon what's wrong?" Natalie said.

"It's Koji, he's gone." Gatomon said.

….

Koji

Koji opened his eyes and saw he was at a beach where everything was dark.

"It happened again. I'm at the beach." Koji said as he looked around. "This has to be the most depressed beach ever. I got to find a way out of here."

…..

Ross

Ross waited for the others until they all arrived.

"Hey Ross we got your message what's wrong?" Tai said and Ross held up Koji's backpack.

"That's Koji's what happened?" Kari said.

"I don't know one second he was right here the next he was gone." Ross said.

"He must be in the digital world." Mason said.

"No that's not it." Musuko said.

"What do you mean where else he could be?" Natalie said.

"Koji is lost we need to get him." Mason said.

"I'm telling you he's not in the digital world." Musuko said.

"Guys listen if we go in the digital world without a trace of Koji we'll end up lost ourselves." Benson said.

"The beach, he's down there somewhere." Musuko said and ran down the beach. "Koji, Koji where are you?"

….

Koji

Koji was walking down the dark beach looking for a way out.

"There's not even a hot dog stand around here." Koji said and saw a cave. "Maybe that's the way out." Koji ran to it and when he looked in there was nothing and when he got in there were these fish creatures. "My brother showed me how to play soccer so I know how to kick."

"Please help us." One of them said.

….

The Beach

Musuko was ahead of the others looking for Koji.

"Koji where are you!?" Musuko said.

"Musuko Koji isn't here." Natalie said.

"Let's go to the digital world maybe we can find a trace of him." Mason said.

"I'm telling you he's not in the digital world. He's in another dimension he kept saying how these digimon kept taking him to the beach." Musuko said.

"Wait digimon taking Koji to the beach." Kari said.

"Oh no it couldn't be the Dark Ocean." T.K. said.

"What's the Dark Ocean?" Mason said.

"It is another dimension that got me one time and keeps coming after Kari." Ken said.

"Now it seems to have Koji, but why?" Ross said.

"Who cares I'm going to keep looking around here." Musuko said and took off.

"Musuko wait for me." Veemon said.

"Me too." Gatomon said.

…

Koji

"Please you must help us." One of the fish creatures said.

"Who are you guys? Are you digimon?" Koji said.

Digimon Analyzer (The creature's voice): I don't know if we're digimon, but we are Scubamon. We blend well when we swim in dark water.

"Koji please you must help us." A Scubamon said.

"What do you mean? What do you want from me?" Koji said.

"One day a group of humans came and attacked us. The creatures they had were powerful and we couldn't stop them." A Scubamon said.

"The digidestroyers." Koji said.

"Yes we were too weak and we've been in captivity." Another Scubamon said.

"What do you mean why don't you just leave they're not here anymore?" Koji said and heard a roar outside. When he checked it out there was an Airdramon.

"That creature holds us here." A Scubamon said.

"An Airdramon." Koji said.

Digimon Analyzer (Koji's voice): Airdramon is a champion digimon that shoots fireballs like any other dragon.

Airdramon shot a fireball and it hit the cave creating smoke with Koji coughing.

"Come on let's get out of here." Koji said and they all started running, but the Airdramon wouldn't let them escape.

"Koji please you must help us." A Scubamon said.

"But I can't do this on my own. I need you guys, Gatomon, Musuko." Koji said.

…..

Musuko.

"Koji!" Musuko shouted out with the others watching.

"It's official he's finally snapped." Natalie said.

"I always knew this day would come." Gatomon said and Veemon joined him.

"Koji!" They both said.

"They both lost it." Gatomon said.

"Musuko Koji isn't out here." Benson said.

"I guess you're right." Musuko said.

"Hey what's that?" Mason said. They saw a pink light in the sky and Musuko saw Koji.

"It's Koji." Musuko said and jumped for it.

"Musuko wait." Veemon said as he and Gatomon jumped after him and all three of them disappeared.

…

The Dark Ocean

They landed at the top of a cliff.

"Where are we?" Gatomon said.

"Hey there he is." Musuko said as Koji was running to him.

"Musuko am I ever glad to see you." Koji said and Musuko saw Airdramon.

"Show time Veemon." Musuko said.

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize" Musuko said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship"

Musuko hoped on Raidramon ready to fight.

"**Thunder Blast**." Raidramon said, but missed and started running on the sand with Airdramon after him.

"Koji I have to help Raidramon." Gatomon said as she got down.

"But I don't have my D3." Koji said. Airdramon was still after Raidramon.

"He's gaining on us." Musuko said.

"Raidramon." Gatomon said as she jumped on him. "Raidramon see that black obelisk take it out. Then I can digivolve on my own. Trust me."

"Sounds crazy, but I'll do it." Raidramon said.

"Full power Raidramon." Musuko said.

"**Thunder Blast**." Raidramon said and took out the control spire. Then a pink light shined down and Gatomon jumped through it.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Angewomon." Koji said and Airdramon came at her.

"**Blue Thunder**." Raidramon said and blasted him.

"**Heaven's Cross**." Angewomon said and blasted him into data.

"Alright you guys are free now." Koji said and the Scubamon turned into their true forms.

"Yes thank you Koji." A Scubamon said.

"You tricked me." Koji said and one grabbed him.

"Let go of him." Musuko said as Raidramon raced to him.

"Now that you are here you will come with us." Scubamon said.

"Let me go." Koji said and Angewomon made sure he let go of him and Musuko got in front of Koji.

"What do you want with Koji?" Musuko said.

"We know he's the son of Kari and we want her as our queen." Scubamon said.

"You mean you were only using me to get to my Mom." Koji said.

"Yes and she will belong to our master." Scubamon said as they all went in the water.

"What a bunch of creeps." Musuko said.

"I'm ready to go home now." Koji said and Musuko placed his hand on him with Koji smiling.

…

The Real World

Angewomon took them both back to the real world and dedigivolved.

"Koji, Musuko." They turned and saw Kari. "Are you boys okay?"

"We're fine Mom since Musuko came and got me." Koji said. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem, but that Dark Ocean only wanted Koji to get to you Mom." Musuko said.

"So it's still after you." Her Gatomon said.

"They also mentioned a master so I don't think we've seen the last of it." Koji's Gatomon said.

…

The Dark Ocean

"I'm tired of waiting I want out." A giant creature coming out of the water said.

Ross's voice: Will the Dark Ocean make another attack to get to Kari and who is this master. You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.

AN: Sorry this one is so long.


	13. Buzzing Knowledge

Chapter 13: Buzzing Knowledge

Natalie's voice: Koji has been feeling weird and Musuko couldn't stop, but worry. Then Koji was pulled into this Dark Ocean where he met Scubamona and was attacked by Airdramon. Musuko got in and rescued him, but it was a trick so the Scubamon could use Koji to get to their Mom. Something tells me we'll see that again.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Let's see things seem quiet in the digital world." Cassie said as she checked the computer and got a message from Mason since he and the others were in the digital world.

"We're going to check around the area where Andrew was last seen." The message said.

"Good luck you guys and be careful out there." Cassie replied.

…..

The Digital World

"Andrew was last seen in this area." Benson said.

"I bet he knew we were coming and got scared." Musuko said.

"No I know Andrew and he wouldn't run." Mason said.

"Hey guys check it out." Natalie said and saw something by a lake. "It looks like a restaurant."

"Let's go in I'm a little hungry." Koji said.

"Welcome to my restaurant." Digitomamon said as they got in.

"Hey look a walking egg." Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer(Benson's voice): That's not your normal egg. That's Digitomamon, he's an ultimate digimon that can launch what's in that egg for his Nightmare Syndrome.

"If he's an egg he must know how to cook." Veemon said.

"Indeed I do now order something or get out." Digitomamon said.

"Who is also pushy." Patamon said.

"Like Natalie." Benson said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Natalie said. They got their orders and were ready for some lunch.

"Let's dig in." Veemon and Musuko said and ate it fast.

"Man they're like road runners for with their mouths." Natalie said.

"I see that everyday back at home." Koji said. While that was happening Mason was dealing with the money.

"Okay that is your total." Digitmamon said.

"Here you go." Mason said.

"No you pay in digidollars." Digitomamon said.

"But we don't have digidollars. Here earth money is just as good." Mason said.

"No you pay in digidollars or you work." Digitomamon said.

"But I told you we don't have digidollars." Mason said getting irritated.

"Is there a problem?" Palmon said.

"This Egg Head won't take my money." Mason said.

"I told you pay in digidollars or work here." Digitomamon said.

"I'll pay for it." Mason turned around and saw Cody.

"Hi Mason." Uria said as she came from behind.

"Uria, Mr. Hida?" Mason said. Cody and Uria with Umpamon and Armadillomon settled in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musuko said.

"Cassie told me you guys were here." Uria said.

"I wanted to come since she told us you were looking for one of the digidestroyers." Cody said.

"Yeah Andrew, the one with the Snimon." Mason said.

"The one that ruined our picnic a while ago?" Armadillomon said.

"I've been curious about these digidestroyers so I wanted know them more." Cody said.

"Trust me I know you won't get answers out of Andrew. He's nothing, but trouble." Mason said.

"How do you know that without knowing for sure?" Cody said and that had Mason stumped.

"Hey are you going to pay or not." Digitomamon said.

"We'll get right to that." Armadillomon said.

"Take Digitomamon he use to be bad and Tai and the others thought they knew him, but they were wrong so how do you know for sure." Cody said

"Look Cody I don't need to know for sure I just know." Mason said.

"Maybe, but there must be somethings that have you curious." Cody said. "I thought I knew everything I neede to know, but there are still times when I'm curious."

'Is there more to Andrew than I think?" Mason thought. Then they heard something going on outside. When they checked it out Snimon was there.

"It's Snimon." Benson said.

"Figures you kids would be here." Snimon said.

"If he's here then Andrew must be as well." Koji said.

"Correct." They looked to their left and saw Andrew.

"Andrew." Mason said.

"Hello Mason." Andrew said.

"That's Andrew he's actually kind of cute." Uria said.

"Uria he's still evil." Natalie said.

"Well now that you guys are here what do you say we get right down to the destruction of you." Andrew said.

"Just try it." Musuko said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They all said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…..Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Harpismon The Harpy of Love"

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomona armor digivolve to….Nerfertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Bring it on, **Twin Sickles**." Snimon said and they all dodged it.

"**Leaf Shuriken.**"

"**Fire Rocket**." Both Shurinamon and Flamedramon launched their attacks, but Snimon dodged it.

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon said and launched her attack and it hit.

"Now Nerfertimon push him down." Pegasusmon said.

"I'm right with you." Nerfertimon said and they both pushed him down.

"Hold up for a minute." Cody said. "I want to talk to you."

"Me?" Andrew said.

"I'm curious about you why do you destroy the digital world?" Cody said.

"Mr. Hida I told you what you already need to know." Mason said.

"Don't worry about my Dad." Uria said.

"I do it because it will end my suffering." Andrew said.

"What suffering?" Cody said.

"Andrew is suffering from something." Mason said.

"Look I don't want to talk about it so beat it." Andrew said.

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon said and pushed him back.

"Cody." Armadillomon said.

"Dad." Uria said.

"There's more to Andrew I thought." Mason said.

"Mason talk to him. You can find out more." Cody said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Andrew said.

"I see now that there is." Mason said. "I thought I knew everything about you, but I don't. There's more to you. I'm curious about a lot of things, but I never bothered with questions. Now I know that you can never know enough and that if you're curious then just ask." Cody's D-Terminal reacted and his digiegg of knowledge came out.

"My digiegg of knowledge it's going to Mason." Cody said.

"Wow I have two now." Mason said and Shurinamon turned into Palmon.

"Come let's try it out." Palmon said.

"Let's." Mason said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

….

Digivolving Scene

The crest of knowledge spin and Palmon got in it.

"Palmon armor digivolve to."

She was surrounded by rocks where her arms turned to legs in yellow armor. Her actual legs got the same thing. She grew a bud with a few striped and the crest on it. She had a mask on with just her eyes showing and the mask was like a wasp.

"Waspmon Buzzing Knowledge."

Digimon Analyzer (Waspmon's voice): I'm Waspmon now. I'm an armor digimon of earth that creates nasty sound with my wings for my Sonic Buzz and launch my Stone Sticker from my bud.

…..

The Fight

"Wow you armored digivolve again." Mason said.

"What another form." Andrew said.

"Alright time to see what I can do." Waspmon said and started flying.

"Come here will you." Snimon said.

"**Sonic Buzz**." Waspmon said and created a red sonic wave and Snimon didn't like it.

"Oh man that hurts my ears." Snimon complained.

"Pegasusmon, Nerfertimon hold him." Waspmon said.

"Let's do it." Pegasusmon said.

"**Golden Noose**." Nerfertimon and Pegasfusmon said as they tied him.

"Let's attack now." Flamedramon said. "**Fire Rocket**."

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon said as both their attacks hit.

"**Stone Sticker**." Waspmon said as she shot a stone cone for the finishing touch.

"Snimon let's get out of here." Andrew said and took off. After that everything was settled.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Natalie said.

"Sweet now I have two digieggs." Mason said.

"Hey you think if Andrew wasn't evil he go out with me." Uria said.

"Are you serious?" Koji said.

"I'm curious on how that would turn out." Mason said.

Ross's voice: Mason has two digieggs, but what is the suffering Andrew is going through? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters


	14. Ninja Setting

Chapter 14: Ninja Setting

Benson's voice: We all headed into the digital world and had lunch at Digitamamon's restaurant. Cody and Uria came by and Cody was curious about the digidestroyers. Mason was saying other wise and then Andrew came. Mason was given the digiegg of knowledge and Palmon became Waspmon and now he's more confused than ever.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Snimon and Devidramon were flying over a Japanese village like in the ninja movies.

"Well another area about to be taken out." Shadow said.

"Don't get cocky because there's still those digidestine." Andrew said.

…

The Motomiyas

"Veemon hold still will you." Musuko said as he and Veemon were taking a bath.

"I can't help it you're tickling me." Veemon said.

"At least wash under your arms." Musuko said.

"What's the point I'll just get stinky again." Veemon said.

"All my girlfriends will think that's me." Musuko said.

"Let's see how you like it." Veemon said and they started tickling each other.

"Hey hurry up I still got to get ready for bed." Koji said knocking on the door. "You don't put two ticklish guys in a bath."

…

The Kamiyas

Tyson and Mason were watching the news with their digimon.

"There are still no reports of the missing William." The reporter said. "People say he planned this to get away from the stardom." A ninja movie came on and Palmon liked it. Then the T.V. was off.

"Dad!" Tyson said.

"We were watching that." Mason said.

"I get dibs on the remote 24/7 since I'm your Dad." Tai said.

"Technically you're my stepdad." Mason said.

"Technically I still get it since it's both your bed times." Tai said and they went to bed.

"I'm bored let's go to the digital world tomorrow." Mason sent a message and the others got it.

"I've got no plans tomorrow." Natalie said.

"Sounds good to me." Koji said.

"Better get a good night's rest." Benson said.

"Better not snooze." Musuko said

"You snooze you lose." Veemon said.

….

The Village

"Shogungekomon!" A Gekomon said running to Shogugekomon who was sleeping and woke up. "Lord Shogungekomon our village is being attacked."

"What!? Let me see this." Shogungekomon said. He pulled a lever and his bed was rising. He saw Snimon and Devidramon. "Oh my, it can't be."

"Hey look it's the head toad." Shadow said.

Digimon Analyzer (Andrew's voice): Shogungekomon is a strong ultimate level digimon where his Musical Fist from his tubas is as powerful as the punches he throws.

"How dare you attack my village." Shogungekomon said.

"Not another step or every digimon in this village will be destroyed." Andrew said.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Snimon said and they had him.

….

The Computer Lab

"Well we're all here." Natalie said.

"Let's go the digidestroyers are working." Benson said.

"That's right they're doing everything they can to take out the digital world." Koji said.

"If we don't stop them everything will be gone." Mason said.

"Have a look at this this is a map of every area that has been attacked." Natalie said with a map on the computer.

"Just what are they trying to do?" Musuko said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Mason said.

"Come on guys this area has been recently attacked and is still being attacked." Natalie said.

"Then let's get going." Musuko said and they all agreed.

"Let's get those guys. Digi-Port Open." Natalie said and they all ended up in the village.

"Wow I feel like we took a trip across town." Mason said.

"We're in an ancient Japanese village." Palmon said.

"It looks like a setting from a movie." Koji said.

"Yeah well we are in the digital world because look." Benson said and saw Devidramon.

"Well look who showed up." Shadow said.

"Shadow." Benson said.

"What's he waiting for why don't he attack?" Musuko said.

"Good idea." Shadow said and Devidramon came down.

"Me and my big mouth." Musuko said and they started running.

"We got to provide cover." Biyomon said. "**Spiral Twister**."

"I'm in too." Palmon said and a slash blast came. "Who did that?"

"Up here." She saw Snimon.

"I should have known." Palmon said.

"Time to do some weed whacking." Snimon said.

"Slice and dice her." Andrew said.

"I don't think so. Since we're in a Japanese village then let's go ninja." Mason said.

"Let's do it." Palmon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity."

Snimon and Shurinamon fought fast in the air.

"Show him who's the number one ninja." Mason said.

"How's this for ninja?" Andrew said as he got down with a katana and Mason started running. The others were still dealing with Devidramon.

"He's too high and fast for us." Gatomon said.

"Then how are we going to defeat him?" Koji said.

"Hey guys I could use some help." Mason said.

"Come on guys we need to take cover." Benson said and they started running.

"Don't let them get away." Andrew said. They kept running until Gekomon came out a man hole cover.

"Quick this way." Gekomon said.

"Gekomon?" Benson said.

"Just follow me." Gekomon said and they all went down.

"I didn't know they had man hole covers in japan." Musuko said.

"Are you forgetting we're in the digital world?" Natalie said.

"So what just get down there." Mason said. "Shurinamon come on." Shurinamon jumped and dodged Snimon.

"Sorry, but duty calls and so does Mason." Shurinamon said.

…..

Shogugekomon's Castle

"Thank you for coming I'm glad you're here." Shogungekomon said.

"You're real nicer than the last time I saw you." Mason said.

"I was just woken up anyway things are bad here." Shogungekomon said.

"We know we've noticed the digidestroyers." Benson said.

"I would do something, but if I interfere then they'll attack every digimon and they can't hold against them." Shogungekomon said.

"We don't want to lose our home." Gekomon said.

"Please help us." Otamamon said.

"Well Shogungekomon what are you going to do?" Mason said and with him thinking.

"I'll sleep on it." Shogungekomon said and they all fell anime style.

"Well we need to do something about Shadow and Andrew." Koji said.

"I'll just give them the all one two." Musuko said.

"We need to think of a way to deal with them because they'll destroy every digimon." Mason said and Devidramon came busting through the wall.

"Hey there boys and girls." Shadow said.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Benson said.

"I just wanted to say hi." Shadow said.

"You want a piece of us." Musuko said.

"Koji you and I will attack high outside. Musuko you, Natalie, and Mason attack low." Benson said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Benson and Koji said.

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…..Nerfertimon The Angel of Light"

Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon pushed Devidramon out.

"**Equis Beam**."

"**Cat's Eye Beam**." Devidramon moved away from both attacks.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Shadow said.

"Ah someone help me." An Otamamon said trapped under a basket.

"I've got you." Veemon said and got him out.

"Let's get in this." Musuko said.

"I'm with you there." Natalie said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Veemon armor digivolve to….Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Palmon let's go." Mason said.

"I'm ready for this." Palmon said and kunai came in. "There's a message on this kunai. It's from Andrew and Snimon they want to challenge us."

"What kind of challenge?" Mason said.

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Air Slicer**." Both attacks came from low, but they missed.

"Oh that was so scary." Shadow said sarcastically.

"**Crimson Claw**." Devidramon said as he came down with his claw and they got out of the way.

…

Andrew

Andrew and Snimon were on top of a roof waiting for Mason.

"What are they doing?" Mason said.

"I say meditating." Shurinamon said.

"Yeah right, hey wake up." Mason said and Andrew saw them on a ninja kite.

"I accept your challenge." Shurinamon said.

"Alright then go Snimon." Andrew said and Snimon came at them with Shurinamon pushing him down.

"Andrew last time you said you were suffering, what did you meant?" Mason said.

"You'll never know I worried about your digimon." Andrew said.

…

The Others

"Come on you dweebs can do better than this." Shadow said.

"He won't shut up or stop moving." Natalie said.

"We've got that covered." Koji said.

"**Golden Noose**." Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon said and tied him up.

"Hey no fair." Shadow said.

"Guys attack now." Benson said.

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Air Slicer**." Both attacks hit and Devidramon was coming down.

"Hey where's Mason?" Musuko said.

"Palmon's missing too." Raidramon said.

"Leave it to them for us to do all the work." Musuko said.

…

Mason

"Hey Shurinamon Devidramon is down should I get the others." Mason said.

"Sorry Mason this is between me and Snimon." Shurinamon said.

"Just let them have their fun." Andrew said.

"Let's get this over with. **Twin Sickles**." Snimon said and Shurinamon disappeared in a breeze of wind and leaves. "Hey how she do that?"

"Up here, miss me." Shurinamon said above him. "**Leaf Shuriken**." They hit close and he jumped off him. "Who's the number one ninja?"

"What do you say Andrew?" Mason said.

"Snimon." Andrew said and he jumped and landed on him. "You may have the victory, but the war is far from over Mason."

"What a bunch of sore losers." Shurinamon said.

"Shurinamon have I ever told you you're the coolest girl I know." Mason said.

"Oh Mason." Shurinamon said blushing through her mouth cloth.

"Come on you crazy loon we're out of here." Andrew said to Shadow.

"I can't believe how pushy you are." Shadow said and took off. Shogungekomon came out.

"Thank you all of you for helping." Shogungekomon said.

"Hey how about as paying you back we give you a haircut you need one." Musuko said.

"Are you nuts!" Shogungekomon said.

"Musuko you can be insensitive." Natalie said.

"I'm too sensitive that I even use special toothpaste so my teeth don't hut." Musuko said and Natalie was laughing from the way his face was.

"Speaking of haircuts you need one Musuko." Natalie said.

"How about a mullet?" Mason said. William was watching from the base.

"Those foolish children. My master plan will have them because no matter what they do I'm two steps ahead of them." William said chuckling.

Ross's voice: What is William's master plan? Maybe it will be revealed on an upcoming episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. Reliable Bird Of The Sea

Chapter 15: Reliable Bird Of The Sea

Koji's voice: We all went to a village that was attacked by Andrew and Shadow. We were dealing with Shadow while Mason and Shurinamon were challenged by Andrew. They defeated Snimon and it was handy to have a ninja on the team.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

At an off shore oil platform Unimon and Tyromon were swimming and flying around it. Courtney and Travis were on shore by the broken bridge.

"It won't be long just a couple ours left." Travis said. The digidestine were under water in a room trapped.

"Tyromon is still out in the water." Musuko said.

"Why won't he and Unimon attacked?" Mason said.

"Because they know we'll run out of air soon." Benson said and they saw Natalie holding her knees.

"I don't like this one bit." Natalie said.

…

Flashback

"We were fine until we found out Travis and Courtney were attacking this area." Natalie narrated.

"Are you sure they were around here?" Natalie said.

"They were spotted around here." Musuko said.

"Why would they attack this place?" Mason said.

"Maybe they're try to pollute the ocean." Koji said.

"Something doesn't smell right." Biyomon said.

"Well that's because we're at an oil platform." Gatomon said and Natalie ran ahead.

"I'm gonna check this place out and see if they're inside." Natalie said and they all followed her. Courtney and Travis were really on shore.

"They fell for it." Courtney said. "Now Unimon go." Unimon flew in and blasted the bridge.

"Tyromon now." Travis said. Tyromon was underwater and started slashing the tube that they were in.

"Hey what's going on?" Musuko said.

"I think we walked into a trap." Benson said. Then water started coming in. "The room's flooding."

"I found an emergency switch." Veemon said.

"This qualifies as an emergency push it." Musuko said and when Veemon did shields came out no water came in. "Great no more water can get in."

"Yeah, but now we can't get out and we'll run out of air soon." Koji said.

End Of Flashback

….

"We're not going to make it out alive are we?" Natalie said.

"Why are you so scared Natalie?" Biyomon said.

"I've been afraid of the ocean for a while and I had a dream like this." Natalie said.

"How did that end again?" Biyomon said.

"I always woke up." Natalie said.

"Well that would be nice if this was a dream." Gatomon said.

"This isn't a dream look." Patamon said and they saw a pod.

"It's an emergency escape vehicle." Palmon said.

"Great we can get out of here." Musuko said.

"But it only holds one person." Patamon said.

"In that case I think Natalie should go." Mason said.

"I think so too." Koji said.

"I say we all agree right Musuko." Benson said.

"What are you looking at me for I do think Natalie should go. I don't want to see her like this." Musuko said.

"Well there you go we all agree." Koji said.

"Oh please you guys want me to go because I'm scared well I'm not moving." Natalie said.

"Natalie you can get out of here. If I had a chance like this I take it." Musuko said.

"Okay then you go." Natalie said.

"I can't because you are." Musuko said.

"I'm not going." Natalie said.

"You two sound like a married couple." Benson said.

"Say that again and you're going out in that water." Natalie said.

"Okay there's only one way to settle this. We draw straws." Mason said.

"I think that's a good idea." Koji said catching on to what Mason was thinking.

"Make sure there's enough for everyone because we all deserve a fair chance." Benson said.

"Yeah all for one and one for me." Musuko said.

"That's not how it goes." Benson said.

"Okay one straw has red and whoever draws it goes." Mason said.

"I'll do go first." Musuko said.

"Wait Natalie does ladies first." Benson said. Natalie picked a straw and it had red.

"Natalie's the one." Koji said.

"Wow and on the first try." Biyomon said. Then Natalie slapped Mason's hand.

"Hey what was that for?" Mason said.

"All the straws have red on them Mason." Natalie said.

"One looked nice I did them all." Mason lied.

"Oh please you did that so I would go." Natalie said.

"I don't get it." Musuko said.

"Neither do I." Veemon said.

"You mean you guys didn't catch on?" Palmon said.

"I would if someone told me." Musuko said.

"Natalie we're sorry, but you're being stubborn." Koji said.

"Forget it guys I'm not moving." Natalie said.

"Musuko, Benson." Koji said and they lifted her by the arms and place her in.

"Keep your arms and legs inside at all times Natalie." Musuko said.

"Hey wait a minute guys." Natalie said.

"When you get back find Joe and Ross Natalie Ikkakumon and Tsunamimon are the only ones to get us out of here." Benson said and water filled up as a door closed.

"Guys no let me out." Natalie said.

"Okay let's do it Tyromon's not looking." Mason said and Natalie was off.

'Great I can't go back now they're counting on me.' Natalie thought and made it out and threw the digi-port.

"Hey that Natalie got away." Courtney said.

"Leave it she's no threat without her digimon." Travis said.

…..

The Ishidas

Natalie was on the phone trying to get Joe or Ross.

"I'm sorry I can't come to the phone I have patience so leave a message." Joe's voicemail said.

"Sorry, but I might be out taking animal pictures leave a message." Ross's voicemail said.

"Great I'll have to get them directly." Natalie said and ran out. While she was running her parents with the others other than Ross and Joe were there.

"Natalie what's going on?" Matt said.

"Long story short the others are trapped underwater and Ross and Joe are the only one to get them out." Natalie said.

"That isn't good." Tai said.

"We'll get Ross you get Joe." Davis said.

"I'll use my computer to find an old friend." Izzy said.

….

The Digital World

Musuko was banging his head against the railing.

"Musuko will you stop that it's annoying." Mason said.

"I will if you stop tapping your foot _it's annoying_." Musuko said.

"How about I tap it on your head?" Mason said.

"Calm down no need to fight." Biyomon said.

"We're not." Musuko said.

"Then don't argue." Biyomon said.

"We're not." Mason said.

"Well now that's settle who wants to play a game?" Biyomon said.

"I'm not in the mood." Koji said.

"How come you're not worried?" Gatomon said.

"Because I know Natalie will come through." Biyomon said.

…

The Hospital

Natalie with Matt and Sora were at the hospital.

"What do you mean Joe can get out of work?" Matt said.

"I'm sorry, but if there was an accident or emergency then we can make an exception." The nurse said.

"But there was an accident and this is an emergency." Natalie said. 'And if it's not taken care of they'll end up here.' Natalie thought as an image of the others out of air came in.

…

The Digital World

"Oh man this is so boring." Musuko said. "I say we only have a couple hours of air left."

"Natalie better hurry." Mason said.

"Don't worry I know my cousin she'll make it." Benson said. "We can count on her."

…..

Odaiba

Natalie got Joe and met up with the others.

"Hey Ross you got the message too." Joe said.

"Yeah this is serious." Ross said.

"I'm sorry about taking you guys out of work, but this had to be done." Natalie said.

"It's okay after all this an emergency." Ross said. "Where's Izzy?"

"Right here and I manage to get a friend to help us out." Izzy said.

…

The Digital World

"Man how long are we going to be down here?" Musuko said.

"Natalie is going to make it." Biyomon said.

"Yeah you know she would probably get the scoring point every time and getting us out of here will be that point." Mason said and they all laughed.

"I don't get it." Veemon said.

"They're just trying to cheer up." Palmon said.

"Everyone is tired they're just trying to look at the bright side." Gatomon said and Mason coughing.

"Mason are you okay?" Koji said.

"Yeah." Mason said and looked out the window. "Am I seeing things or; Ikkakumon, Tsunamimon." They all saw them coming.

"Hey there guys." Ikkakumon said.

"We've come to save the day." Tsunamimon said.

"Perfect timing." Koji said and Tyromon attacked them both. Travis was watching with these special binoculars.

"Tyromon don't let that sea hairball or freaky squid through we need a little more time." Travis said.

"**Torpedo Attack**." Tyromon said and blasted at them both.

"He won't let them through." Musuko said.

"Don't worry we brought a friend." Tsunamimon said and Whamon came in.

"It's Whamon." Musuko said.

Whamon busted through the wall and open his mouth showing the others.

"Hey kids are you okay?" Ross said.

"You made it." Musuko said.

"Whamon how did you get here?" Koji said.

"When I heard you guys needed my help I jumped right in." Whamon said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Natalie said. They all got in Whamon and when they got up Unimon attacked.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said and hit Whamon.

"I have to let you guys back on the platform." Whamon said and let them out. Tyromon and the others came up as well.

"We almost had them." Travis said.

"Natalie let's get in this." Biyomon said.

"I don't know what if I mess up again." Natalie said.

"What are you talking about?" Musuko said.

"It was my fault we got trap because I wanted to stop them how can I help you guys if I got us caught and make another mistake." Natalie said and began to cry.

"Natalie we all make mistakes, but that doesn't change a thing about you." Musuko said.

"Natalie we can always count on you. If it wasn't for you then we still be trapped. You're always there when we need you." Benson said.

"I'm always there when you need me?" Natalie said. Then Cody's D-Terminal lit up.

"My D-Terminal." Cody said and the digiegg of reliability came out.

"It's the digiegg of reliability." Joe said. It stopped at Natalie.

"Natalie it's yours." Musuko said.

"This just proves my point." Benson said.

"Tyromon, Unimon stop her before she uses that egg." Travis said and they charged.

"Natalie now would be a time to try that egg out." Biyomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Natalie said.

….

Digivoling Scene

The crest of reliability was spinning and Biyomon went in.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to."

She was surrounded by bubbles. Her wings turned into white metal with a missile launcher. Her feet got bigger with the crest on her chest. A cockpit was on her back with a propeller. Her head turned into an eagle shape with white metal with her standing horizontally

"Seagulldramon The Reliable Bird Of The Sea"

Digimon Analyzer (Seagulldramon's voice): I am Seagulldramon an armor digimon of the ocean. I can fly and swim and my Oxygen Missiles repel my enemies.

…

The Fight

"That's pretty cool, but we need to go." Davis said.

"Natalie hop in." Seagulldramon said with her cockpit open and she got in. "Whamon protect the others I'll take care of Tyromon and Unimon." She started to fly and was attacking Unimon.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said, but she dodged it and tackled him. "Is that all you got.

"I've got this **Torpedo Attack**." Tyromon said and blasted her. Seagulldramon went for him, but dived down and attacked again.

"How do we fight him if he can attack from the water?" Natalie said.

"I've got that cover." Seagulldramon said and dived down like a submarine. She tackled him and was surprised.

"I won't be beat so easily." Tyromon said.

"We need to do something about them both. I've got an idea." Seagulldramon said and tackled from below and when they came up Tyromon hit Unimon. "**Oxygen Missiles**." She fired missiles made of oxygen and they landed on shore out.

"I told you we shouldn't have let her go." Courtney said.

"Quiet let's go we still have William's plan." Travis said as they got their digimon and left.

"That was great Natalie." Benson said. "Let's hear it for her. Hip, Hip."

"Hooray!" They all said.

"Hey I'll be back I want to show Natalie something." Seagulldramon said as she went in the water.

"What did you want to show me?" Natalie said.

"This I figure you were scared of the ocean because you didn't know anything about it." Seagulldramon said.

"It is beautiful." Natalie said.

"I figure we can teach each other about the ocean." Seagulldramon said.

"Seagulldramon we can learn a lot together." Natalie said.

Ross's voice: Now that Natalie has the last digiegg will the digidestine stop the digidestroyers before William can start his plan. You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.

AN: Sorry for this and other chapters being long i didn't expect it to be and leave reviews


	16. Ghost Voice

Chapter 16: Ghost Voice

Musuko's voice: We were all trapped at the bottom of the ocean by Travis and Courtney. Natalie was scared, but got out and got Joe and Ross. Our old friend Whamon came too and when Natalie realized she was reliable she got the digiegg of reliability. Biyomon became Seagulldramon and had them swimming with the fishes.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

It was late at night at the T.V. station.

"All right my new movie will go live in a few days." The director said.

"Hey boss you might want to take a look at this." The assistant said. "It seems to be some kind of shadow." A shadow came on the screen.

"That's weird I wonder what that is." The director said.

…

The Next Day

The kids were coming through the digi-port from another day in the digital world.

"That was a great day so let's eat." Veemon said.

"Is food all you can think about?" Koji said.

"When I'm not fighting." Veemon said.

"I say we could go for some pizza." Natalie said.

"We shouldn't be celebrating early guys." Benson said.

"Don't worry tomorrow we'll just win again." Musuko said and Koji was tugging his sleeve.

"Musuko we can't tomorrow we have plans with Mom and Dad tomorrow." Koji said.

"We do?" Musuko said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Natalie said.

"My Mom wouldn't stop talking about it." Mason said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Musuko said.

"You mean you forgot look." Benson said showing a calendar.

"What's with that, a fraction?" Musuko said.

"No you dim wit it's a date." Natalie said.

"The anniversary on when our parents defeated Myotismon 33 years ago." Benson said.

"You actually thought it was a fraction." Mason said and they all laughed.

"What it all looks the same." Musuko said.

…..

The Next Day

The 5 of them were by the shore waiting for their parents.

"Based on the stories my Dad told me Myotismon was the enemy that had their team complete since Mrs. Motomiya was sick and couldn't go to camp when she was little." Benson said.

"You mean everyone, but our Mom went?" Musuko said.

"Well it was before they met your Dad, Yolei, Cody, Ross, And Ken." Benson said.

"Hey look over there." Mason said. They saw their parents with their friends, digimon, and siblings.

"Hey kids Happy Anniversary." Tai said.

"It's great to have everyone here." Kari said. They all sat down and the parents told their stories.

"Wow that Devimon is like Ladydevimon." Musuko said.

"Not to mention those Dark Masters since they were all megas." Natalie said.

"That Etemon does sound pretty weird." Mason said.

…

The Station

"It doesn't add up how can that shadow still be there." The director said with the shadow still on the screen.

"It's not just us. It's on every screen." The assistant said.

"If this keeps up my career is ruined." The director said.

…

The Digidestine

"Wow it seems like the digidestroyers are like Ken when he was the digimon emperor." Natalie said.

"If I had my way those guys would be toast." Musuko said.

"Musuko I had no idea you were so brave." Sora said.

"He is Davis's son and Tai's nephew." Ross said.

"You guys are doing great holding your own against them." Lila said.

"I'm glad it's you guys and not me. It seems too much work." Uria said.

"Uria if it was you, you would have to fight." Cody said.

"Just stay strong against them." Tai said.

…

The Ishida's

"It's great hearing all those stories." Natalie said.

"I wonder if I have what it takes." Tobi said.

"I'm sure you do Tobi." Sora said.

"I better whip up something." Matt said.

"What are we having?" Gabumon said.

"I got a real hot idea." Matt said. They all had lunch and Natalie and Tobi were gulping down water.

"Quick call Joe, I'm going to pass out." Natalie said.

"Get the fire department too." Tobi said.

"It is pretty spicy." Tsudomon said.

"Matt you know how to work with actual spices." Biyomon said.

"Why thank you." Matt said.

"Hello."

"Grandpa!" Natalie and Tobi said.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Matt said.

"I had a stressful day and I needed company." Mr. Ishida said.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" Tobi said.

"Don't tell me Daemon or Myotismon is attacking again." Natalie said.

"I wish then at least I knew what was going on." Mr. Ishida said.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"Matt remember I told you about the shadow 25 years ago well it seems it's happening again." Mr. Ishida said.

"The shadow again." Matt said.

"Do you think it's Wizardmon?" Sora said.

"This shadow is a different shape then what I remember." Mr. Ishida said. "I don't know what to do here."

"Hey grandpa what's with the CD set?" Natalie said.

"It's a recording of buffalo." Mr. Ishida.

"Buffalo?" They all said.

"It suppose to relieve stress so I'm going there again." Mr. Ishida said. "I'm a happy buffalo."

"You've flipped it." Natalie said and left.

"Don't worry about her Grandpa she was never a happy buffalo." Tobi said.

"I'm sorry Dad, but we need to go." Matt said.

"Help yourself to what's here." Sora said.

….

Tokyo Tower

Mason and his family were walking to the tower.

"Hey it's the tower where we faced that Knightmon." Mason said.

"Yeah we also faced that Skullmeramon years ago." Mimi said.

"I wish either of those digimon would have taken my dentist's office." Tyson said.

"I wish that I could have helped." Malcolm said.

"We did in the fight with Daemon when everyone was captured." Betamon said.

"Now look where we are. Digimon out in the real world." Tai said.

"It is amazing since we use to hide." Agumon said.

….

The Motomiyas

"Okay Izzy what did you want to talk to us about?" Davis said.

"I was thinking remember how we use to open digi-ports on any computer." Izzy said.

"Yeah what about it?" Kari said.

"My Dad theorized that Musuko and the others can open digi-ports." Susan said.

"How can we do that?" Musuko said.

"Well Davis and the others were able to because of their D3s. I figured this time Musuko and the others can with their's." Izzy said.

"You mean these?" Koji said showing his D3.

"Yes I figure you can because your D3s hold the power of the crest." Izzy said.

"The best way to know for sure is to test it." Susan said.

"And how do we did that?" Davis said.

"We'll use your laptop." Izzy said. "So come on Musuko open it up."

"Who me?" Musuko said.

"No he means the other kid with goggles." Koji said.

"Okay here goes." Musuko said facing the computer. "Digi-Port Open." The digi-port came up on the screen.

"It worked if it did then my theory is correct." Izzy said.

"Sweet now we can go to the digital world whenever." Musuko said.

…..

The Streets

Benson and his family were walking through the streets.

"You know this anniversary is reminding me of all the digimon we lost." T.K. said.

"I know I remember those Pawnchessmon we met." Lila said.

"Those guys were fun as well as all the other digimon." Benson said.

"We sure had good times." T.K. said.

…..

The Station

"I don't believe it no matter what we do that shadow won't go away." The director said.

"What do we do the movie is suppose to go on tomorrow." The assistant said.

"Hey boss you might want to hear this recording." A guy with a stereo said and it made strange noises.

"Sir we have a problem." Mr. Ishida's assistant said.

"The shadow not again." Mr. Ishida said. The digidestine were outside the station.

"Those dark clouds were in the forcast." Koji said.

"Those weather men are always wrong." Joe said. People started running in a panic.

"Hey what's going on?" Jimmy said.

"Something's not right here." Ross said. Koji felt something and ran inside.

"Koji what are you doing?" Yolei said.

"And people say I'm crazy." Tio said. They all went in after him and saw the shadow in the sphere part making those noises.

"It's the ghost." Tobi said.

"My Dad did mentioned it." Matt said.

"I'm here." Koji said.

"Koji get away from there." Kari said.

"We better help him." Veemon said.

"Yeah that might be one of the digidestroyers tricks or something." Gatomon said.

"Let's do it, Digi-Armor…" "No don't" Koji said interrupting Musuko.

"I know who this is. I'm here." Koji said and the shadow stopped in front of him. "Midnightgarurmon." That shocked everyone. The shadow came up as a transparent version of him.

"Koji." Midnightgarurmon said.

"It is Midnightgarurmon." Musuko said.

"But he was destroyed." Mason said.

"Midnightgarurmon it's so good to see you again." Koji said.

"Koji there isn't much time. Your enemies the darkness with in them grows stronger especially in the leader." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Does he mean the digidestroyers?" Musuko said.

"More like William." Benson said.

"The darkness with in him grows and will corrupt the Celestial." Midnightgarurmon said.

"The Celestial?" Koji said.

"You cannot defeat them the way you are now. The only way is to have faith." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Do you mean we need to have faith William will change his mind on what he's doing?" Mason said.

"Faith is not enough you also need to find the golden radiance." Midnightgarurmon said.

"I remember that. That's the golden digiegg that had Veemon become Maganmon." T.K. said.

"Yeah I never knew what happened to it after I used it." Davis said.

"You must find the golden radiance, but there isn't much time." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Midnightgarurmon." Koji said as they reached out, but went through each other.

"I'm sorry." Midnightgarurmon said and backed away and through the window.

"Midnightgarurmon don't go." Koji said as he stopped by the window.

"Hurry." He said before he disappeared.

"Koji." Musuko said as he placed his hand on him as he saw he was upset.

"Even after we thought we was an enemy he still helps us." Benson said.

"Midnightgarurmon came to warn us, he's a true friend." Koji said. "You think we'll ever see him again?"

"I'm sure of it Koji." Musuko said. 'And now we know what we have to do to stop the digidestroyers.' He thought.

Ross's voice: Even beyond a friend is a friend. Will the kids find the golden radiance? You'll have to watch Digimon Digital Monsters and see.


	17. Go Natalie Go

Chapter 17: Go Natalie Go

Natalie's voice: We were all celebrating the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat with our friends and family. Meanwhile the T.V. station was having problems with a shadow. It turned out to be our friend Midnightgarurmon who came to warn us that William is up to something big.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"There doesn't seem to be anything here." Musuko said with him, Davis, and Koji looking.

"Keep looking, I wonder if the others are having any luck." Davis said.

…..

"I don't see anything." Natalie said as she, Benson, and Matt were looking around.

"There has to be a clue somewhere." Benson said.

…

Mason was climbing a mountain and slid until Ken caught him.

"You okay Mason?" Ken said.

"Yeah thanks Ken." Mason said.

"No problem." Ken said.

"Hey Ken you might want to take a look at this." Wormmon said at the top. They made it to the top and saw digimon around. Then Snimon and Tyromon came out of a strange stone mountain.

"It can't be. Is that my old base? How did they get it working?" Ken said.

"Well it's now their base." Mason said and Tyromon came up.

"What are you doing here?" Tyromon said.

"Mason I have to digivolve." Palmon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Waspmon Buzzing Knowledge"

Tyromon charged at them, but Waspmon got them and got out of there.

"Hold on boys." Waspmon said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow said as he came on with Devidramon.

"It's Shadow." Mason said.

"**Crimson Claw**." Devidramon said, but Waspmon dodged it.

"We need cover." Ken said.

"I'm on it, **Sonic Buzz**." Waspmon said and Devidramon got irritated.

"Hey that's rattling my brain." Shadow said.

"What brain?" Mason said and they got away.

…

The Ichigogies

"Here's the last of them." Matt said as Ken and Mason came through the digi-port.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah we were able to get out of there." Ken said.

"We were able to find the digidestroyer's base." Mason said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and take it out." Musuko said.

"And how do you suppose we do that go and knock on the door and ask." Benson said.

"Well I guess we do need to make a plan." Musuko said.

"Well we need to work fast." Veemon said.

"If we don't stop them it will be the end of our world." Biyomon said.

"There'll be nothing left." Palmon said.

"We need to take them out soon." Patamon said.

"If we can just destroy that base." Gatomon said.

"I think it is going to take more than one day to destroy it." Benson said.

"Then we need to agree. We won't come back until the base is destroyed." Koji said.

"Wait are you serious?" Natalie said.

"We know you kids are going to do great." Davis said.

"You mean you're not coming Dad." Musuko said.

"This is your mission, not ours." Davis said.

"We should watch you guys. Izzy has this program on his computer that will allow us to see what's happening like a camera." Matt said.

"Then we're all in agreement." Mason said.

…..

The Ishidas

They let the others know about what Musuko and the others were doing and Natalie was wide awake in bed.

'I think it is going to take more than one day to destroy it.' Benson said in her head.

'Then we need to agree. We won't come back until the base is destroyed.' Koji said in her head.

"Okay we survived in the digital world when we were little. We can do it this time. I'm up and ready to go." Natalie said.

"You're not suppose to be up we were suppose to go to sleep hours ago." Biyomon said.

"Oh right sorry. Good night." Natalie said. 'Go Natalie go. Go Natalie go." She thought in her sleep.

….

The Izumies

"Digidestroyers you're going down." Natalie said as she threw punches and kicks.

"Hey this isn't a karate tournament." Musuko said.

"Left, Right, Left and Halt." Natalie said.

"Sir yes Sir." Benson said.

"Okay guys good luck and if there's trouble we'll come right in." Izzy said.

"Alright let's get those digidestroyers. Digi-Port Open." Natalie said and they went through and were at the mountain.

"The base is up the mountain." Mason said and Natalie rushed pass them.

"Natalie wait up." Biyomon said.

"What's with her?" Benson said. They made it to the top of the mountain, but the base was gone. "Mason didn't you say it was here."

"It was I don't get it." Mason said.

"Hey guys where's Natalie?" Koji said.

"Down there." Gatomon said as they saw Natalie and Biyomon sliding down the mountain.

"Maybe they did the job for us." Musuko said as they were trying to figure out where the base was.

"I don't think that would happen." Mason said.

"Well maybe there are some clues in this hole." Musuko said.

"Wait a minute I got it the base flew in the sky." Natalie said.

"Okay you're crazy there's no way that could have happened." Biyomon said. The others were thinking while Natalie was pounding a hammer on the ground.

"Biyomon why don't you see what's wrong with Natalie." Koji said.

"I'm not going near her when she has that hammer." Biyomon said.

"Troops I'm going down the hole for clues. I'll be back with news." Natalie said as she went down climbing a rope.

"Troops, does she think we're in the army?" Mason said and all sighed.

"Natalie please try to calm down." Biyomon said as she went down.

"Leave me alone Biyomon I'm trying to work." Natalie said and they started arguing. They stopped when Snimon and Andrew came out the ground. "Andrew, Snimon."

"It's about time." Andrew said. "We knew you kids would come around so we had our base moved and I take care of you guys."

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon said.

"Natalie, look out." Biyomon said as she pushed her out of the way and got hit.

"Biyomon!" Natalie said as she caught her, but she was knocked out.

"Come on we got to get them out of there." Benson said.

"Veemon give them some cover." Musuko said. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon The Fire Of Courage"

Flamedramon dived down while the others were pulling Natalie out.

"Biyomon wake up." Natalie said.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said and fired his rockets. Natalie and Biyomon were out of there.

"Biyomon come on say something." Natalie said.

"**Fire Rocket**." Flamedramon said as he dived down in fire and a geyser of fire came up.

"BIYOMON!" Natalie shouted.

"Beat it already before you're barbecue." Flamedramon said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Andrew said.

"Andrew this fight is getting too hot. I need to pull you out for your safety." Snimon said and took off.

"What? Snimon go back and fight." Andrew said and Flamedramon went back to the others as Veemon.

"How's Biyomon?" Veemon said.

"I think she'll be okay. We wrapped bandages around her." Musuko said and Natalie was still upset.

"Natalie it will be okay." Koji said.

"Guys you go on ahead. I'll stay with Biyomon I don't want to cause trouble for anyone else." Natalie said.

"Okay Natalie we understand." Benson said.

"We'll go find the base." Mason said.

"I'll stay too." Musuko said.

"You will?" Natalie said.

"We can use Veemon to help us from attacks." Musuko said.

"Alright be careful you guys." Koji said.

"You too." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko don't try to flirt with my cousin while we're gone." Benson said.

"Hey I don't flirt." Musuko said with anger and they were gone. "Hey Natalie I know you mean well with what you're doing, but you're going at this the wrong way. I made the same mistake."

"You're right we need to work as a team." Natalie said.

"Well I'm going to see if we can find something to help us." Veemon said.

"Natalie Biyomon will be fine. You know that it everything will be fine." Musuko said and Natalie was smiling.

…

The Others

"I feel like we've been walking forever." Patamon said.

"Yeah, but you're flying." Benson said. Mason turned around and saw a shadow at a cliff.

"Mason what is it?" Palmon said.

"I thought I saw something." Mason said.

"Hey Mason come on we need to stay together." Benson said.

"Right sorry." Mason said

…..

Musuko And Natalie

Biyomon was waking up.

"Biyomon are you okay?" Natalie said.

"I will be if you get off my wing." Biyomon said and Musuko saw Veemon came back.

"I found catnip; Gatomon told me it helps everything." Veemon said.

"Great, but let's give them a minute." Musuko said.

"Biyomon I'm sorry. I was stubborn and too determined. I'll understand if you want another partner." Natalie said.

"You're forgetting Natalie, those traits make you, you." Biyomon said. "We've been together since you were born and I like you for who you are."

"Thank you Biyomon and I'll never make a decision that will hurt you." Natalie said as she hugged her.

"Can you start now?" Biyomon said. It got later and Biyomon was better.

"You any better?" Natalie said.

"Much thanks to that catnip." Biyomon said.

"Well glad that's taken care of." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko thanks for staying and helping me feel better. You're the best." Natalie said and Musuko blushed. Then they heard a noise.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Musuko said.

"Let's get a better look." Natalie said as they made it to the open field and saw something.

"What is that?" Musuko said.

"It has to be the digidestroyer's base." Natalie said.

"Natalie I take back what I said. It is flying." Biyomon said as she tossed the bandages.

…..

The Base

"I just got back. Those kids are looking for the base." Andrew said to William.

"It doesn't matter Lopmon is almost ready. Soon we will have the power and nobody, not even those digidestine will stop us." William said as he watch Lopmon and a giant outline was around Lopmon.

Ross's voice: What monstrosity is William making with Lopmon. Find out on the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	18. Plan Revealed

Chapter 18: Plan Revealed

Benson's voice: Mason found the digidestroyer's base so we all agreed to go and not come back until it was destroyed. Natalie was more excited than any of us, but got too excited when Biyomon got hurt from Andrew and Snimon. She settled down, but turns out that the base can fly and William is up to something.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Does Musuko always snore like that?" Biyomon said.

"Try living with it your whole life." Veemon said. Koji, Natalie, and Musuko were sleeping and the digimon saw Mason and Benson leaving on Pegasusmon and Waspmon.

"Hey Benson shouldn't we have brought Musuko along." Mason said.

"I didn't want to leave Natalie and Koji unprotected. I'm sure he'll understand." Benson said as they headed out to the ocean.

"It seems that Mason and Benson have a lead on the base." Natalie said checking the email.

"What do you mean they left without me!?" Musuko said. "How come they didn't want me to go?"

"Quit complaining if we leave now on our flying digimon we can catch up." Natalie said.

…

The Base

"Tell me your plan is almost ready." Andrew said.

"Not yet I still need some energy if this is going to work." William said.

"You've been at this for weeks." Courtney said.

"It will work I'm near completion." William said.

"Hey William you might want to look at this." Travis said.

…

Musuko, Natalie, And Koji

They were on Aeroveedramon, Nerfertimon, and Birdramon and were flying after Mason and Benson.

"When I see those guys I'm going to make them regret leaving me." Musuko said.

"Oh give it a rest." Natalie said.

…

Benson And Mason

"Where could that base be?" Mason said.

"Hey Mason try looking down." Waspmon said. They looked down and saw the base through the water.

"Benson look up ahead." Pegasusmon said. Benson saw a whirlpool forming.

"A whirlpool." Benson said.

"Something's not right about that place." Pegasusmon said.

…

The Base

"It's known as the Dark Pool or Dark Whirlpool. It's created by a dark power." William said.

"What are we suppose to do?" Travis said.

"Do we get all mesmerized?" Shadow said.

"I have an idea, but let's get a better look." William said.

…

The Others

"A whirlpool and the base is heading for it?" Nerfertimon said.

"Do they not see it?" Musuko said.

"Something's not right here." Koji said.

"Yeah we better catch up fast." Natalie said.

…..

The Real World

"Hey guys look at this." Izzy said on his computer. They all gathered around and showed the Dark Whirlpool.

"Hey I remember seeing that." T.K. said.

"So do I it's the Dark Whirlpool." Ken said.

"Last time I saw our first enemy Devimon inside there." T.K. said.

"What would the digidestroyers want with that?" Tai said.

…

Mason and Benson

The base came through the water and flying over the Dark Whirlpool

"Come on Mason let's see if we can find a way in." Benson said. As they got lower these strange ghost came out of nowhere.

"What are those?" Mason said.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Waspmon said.

"She's right just stay focus because those things are attracted to fear." Pegasusmon said. Benson landed and Pegasusmon dedigivolved and the base started moving up.

"Hey Benson I see the others coming." Mason said.

….

The Base

"We need more windows in here." William said as some windows opened. "That's better."

"William those kids are here." Courtney said. "One is on the outside and the others are flying."

"I don't have time for this. You and Andrew go swat some flies. Shadow you take the one on the base." William said and they left. "Travis with me."

"Where are we going?" Travis said.

"If I can harness the power in the Dark Whirlpool then my plan will be in full bloom." William said.

"And I thought you would love to destroy the digidestine as much you like stocking your Christmas stocking." Travis said.

"Bah-Humbug." William said.

…

Outside

"Hey Mason there you are." Koji said.

"Where's Benson?" Natalie said.

"He's already on the base." Mason said.

"Benson shouldn't we be looking for a way in." Patamon said. He ignored him as he looked down into the whirlpool.

"The darkness in that thing." Benson said not liking the look of it. Then Snimon and Unimon came out with Andrew and Courtney.

"We've got company." Aeroveedramon said.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Andrew said.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Birdramon said.

"Well you are leaving now." Courtney said.

"**Air Blast**."

"**Twin Sickles**." They dodged their attacks and the fight was on.

"**Cat's Eye Beam**."

"**Sonic Buzz**." Snimon dodged both of those attacks.

"Natalie why don't we show them our power." Birdramon said.

"Let's do it." Natalie said.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon."

"No way she can reach the ultimate form." Courtney said.

"Let me get in on this." Aeroveedramon said. "**V-Arrow Shot**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"Hold on Courtney." Unimon said as he dived down and stopped flapping his wings and was descending fast. Meanwhile Travis and William were on Tyromon floating down in the whirlpool.

"Excellent the power is mine." William said.

"Beware the darkness." A voice said.

"Travis did you hear that?" William said.

"Hear what?" Travis said.

"You won't be able to control this darkness." The voice said.

"Some voice out of nowhere tells me to beware the darkness please I'm no little kid that's scared of the dark." William said as he used his digivice and dark energy entered it. "I've got it."

"Benson come on it looks like the others could use some help." Patamon said. Then Benson noticed Shadow and Demidevimon.

"Who said you could come here uninvited at the base of the most powerful beings?" Shadow said and Benson began to laugh. "I missed the joke."

"Let me ask you something Shadow. Don't you think it's time you and your friends give up this game?" Benson said. "You say you are the most powerful beings in this world, but don't know the powers that are here. You're a pretender."

"You know nothing. You will bow to us." Shadow said.

"Sorry the ground's dirty." Benson said.

"You will listen to me." Shadow said as he threw a punch at him, but Benson didn't even flinch.

"When you can't think of anything to say do you always resort to violence?" Benson said.

"Maybe." Shadow said.

"That's your problem. There's a time for talk and a time for action. Now's the time to talk." Benson said. "Then again it's also a time for action." Benson said and threw a punch.

"Whoa never thought I see Benson throw a punch." Musuko said.

"Watch what I'll throw." Snimon said. "**Twin Sickles**." Aeroveedramon got out of the way. Shadow managed to get Benson off him and threw a kick, but he grabbed him.

"Hey!" Shadow said and Benson tackled him.

"**Demi Dart**." Demidevimon said.

"**Boom Bubble**." Patamon said and tackled him.

…..

William

"It's time." William said as he held up his digivice and it glowed and Lopmon yelled and changed forms. "Let's go we have digidestine to destroy." He got on his head.

…

Outside

Benson took a break from hitting Shadow and saw William come up through the ground.

"William." Benson said and saw something else came up. "What is that?"

"That is William's secret plan that's not a secret." Shadow said.

"It's about time." Courtney said.

…..

The Real World

"What is that?" Matt said.

"That's Cherubimon." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Cherubimon is one of the celestial digmon like Seraphimon and Ophanimon and a mega with attacks like Lightning Spear and Thousand Spears

…

The Digital World

"Digidestine you've met your match." William said on his head.

"So that's what William was up to." Koji said.

"Come on digidestine give me your best shot." Cherubimon said.

"You heard him guys." Aeroveedramon said.

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Stone Sticker**."

"**V-Arrow Shot**." All four attacks hit, but when the smoke cleared he wasn't hurt.

"I said give me your best shot, that didn't even tickle." Cherubimon said. "Now it's my turn, **Lightning** **Spear**." He tossed lightning, but they manage to get out of the way.

"Whoa I felt his power." Aeroveedramon said.

"Me too he's powerful." Garudamon said.

"We need to get out of here." Koji said.

"Are you serious you guys want to run?" Musuko said.

"Musuko we don't have the power to beat him. Our digimon would as megas, but I don't think he'll give us the time." Natalie said and Musuko hated to say it.

"Alright, Benson come on we got to go." Musuko said.

"Come on Patamon. Digi-Armor Energize." Benson said.

"Patamon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Hey Shadow remind me where we left off the next time I'm pounding you to the ground." Benson said as he left with the others.

"Why you get back here." Shadow said irritated.

"Leave it Shadow." William said.

"Why should I?" Shadow said.

"No matter where they run they can't hide from Cherubimon." William said and laughed.

Ross's voice: William's plan is revealed so how will the digidestine fight Cherubimon. Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. Take It To Them

Chapter 19: Take It To Them

Koji's voice: Benson and Mason were following the digidestroyer's base and the rest of us went after them. Then this strange whirlpool came and William took some energy. Benson gave Shadow a piece of his mind, but then Cherubimon showed up. It appears it's the calm before the storm.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Cherubimon was flying over a small town with the base following him and was destroying everything.

"Yes with Cherubimon no one can stop us." William said.

"I have to say I'm real impressed." Courtney said. Meanwhile far away the kids were watching.

"Look at what's happening down there." Koji said.

"Cherubimon is destroying everything." Musuko said.

"Wait till I get my paws on him." Raidramon said.

"It's just simply awful." Mason said.

"It's like nothing can stop him." Natalie said.

"I don't care we can't let that stop us." Benson said.

"I'm with Benson we need to do something." Koji said.

"Yes, but how?" Nerfertimon said.

"Cherubimon is one of the most powerful digimon." Pegasusmon said.

"We need to find a way inside." Harpismon said.

"It would help if that base runs out of gas." Waspmon said.

"Runs out of gas." Mason said and when he turned around he saw something in the sand. "Hey is that a pipeline."

….

The Real World

The adults were researching on Cherubimon.

"So his name is Cherubimon and he's a mega." Davis said.

"Yes and he's a powerful one. He would give Wargreymon and Metalgarurmon a tough time." Ken said.

"Luckily Koji sent us these pictures so we get an idea about him." Izzy said.

"There just has to be a way to beat him." Sora said.

"If the digimon become mega then they have a fighting chance." Kari said.

"Hey check it out an e-mail from Mason." Izzy said.

"Izzy we found a pipeline that the base will be over. I'm sure you can use that to help us." The message said.

"Is it possible it's a pipeline filled with oil." Cody said.

"What are you thinking about Izzy?" Yolei said.

"I think it's time we get in there." Izzy said.

…..

The Base

"I have to say I love seeing this work well." William said.

"Me too I'm enjoying it ha ha ha." Shadow said. Then William heard a laugh and got down.

"Do you really think you can control the darkness?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" William said.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"I don't think he's talking to you." Andrew said.

"Be careful when you're over a hole because it's a long drop." The voice said and William saw he was over a hole of darkness and screamed until it disappeared.

"William are you okay?" Courtney said.

"With Cherubimon nobody not even a stupid voice will stop me." William said.

…

The Pipeline

Matt and Tai with Agumon and Gabumon were crawling by the pipeline.

"You ready for this?" Matt said.

"I say we get up like man." Tai said. They got up and saw the base and Cherubimon were just about over.

"On second thought let's get down and hide." Gabumon said.

"We need to follow Izzy's plan." Agumon said.

"Wait till Cherubimon goes over." Matt said and when Cherubimon was over they turned the wheel and oil went up.

"**Pepper Breath**."

"**Blue Blaster**." The attacks lit the oil on fire and the base was covered in flames.

"Where did this fire come from?" William said.

"Someone get the fire extinguishers." Courtney said.

"Alright the plan worked." Koji said.

"Now let's get in there." Musuko said.

"Look that cave must be the entrance." Mason said.

"Then let's go." Raidramon said as he jumped and landed.

"Am I good or what." Musuko said.

"He keeps saying that and I might believe him." Benson said. Tai and Matt turned the fire off as the base left.

"Well we did our part." Tai said.

"I hope they'll be okay because they're in a dangerous place." Matt said.

"We'll tell the others to get here because we might need to help more because they won't rest." Tai said.

…

The Base

"I'm tired let's rest." Musuko said.

"We will later." Benson said.

"Look a light at the end of this tunnel." Musuko said.

"That is not even original." Benson said and they couldn't believe what they saw. "Whoa it looks like a sci-fi movie in here."

"Hey guys look down there must be the engine room." Natalie said.

"Then that's where we need to go." Mason said. The digidestroyers saw them on the camera.

"Hey guys look we got company." Travis said.

"Well why don't we give them a warm welcome." Andrew said.

"Go on ahead I'll wait till Cherubimon gets here, but I hope you will take them out." William said.

"Hey guys here's a door." Musuko said.

"Come on let's go before the digidestroyers find us." Koji said. They made it to a cargo bay.

"Wow this place is huge this must be where William practices soccer." Musuko said.

"Where do you think you're going?" They saw the digidestroyers and their champion digimon.

"This is as far as you go." Andrew said.

"This is also where it ends." Travis said.

"Musuko you and the others go and find cover." Raidramon said.

"I agree Benson go on and hide." Pegasusmon said.

"Don't worry Koji we'll be fine." Nerfertimon said.

"Alright." Koji said.

"We'll be fine." Harpismon said.

"Just leave us some snacks." Waspmon said.

"Come on guys we can hide over here." Musuko said as they hide by some crates and the digimon jumped.

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Queen's Paw**." Nerfertimon and Raidramon both fought Tyromon.

"**Torpedo Attack**." Tyromon said as he countered them. Pegasusmon jumped off Devidramon's head.

"**Star Shower**."

"**Crimson Claw**." Both attacks clashed. Harpismon and Unimon were clashing in the air.

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Air Blast**." Both attacks collided.

"This is off the hook." Natalie said.

"Why leave you guys out?" Andrew said as he and Snimon charged at them.

"**Sonic Buzz**." Waspmon said.

"Ah I hate that sound." Snimon said.

"Thanks Waspmon." Mason said.

"No problem." Waspmon said. Then Cherubimon came through the roof with William on him.

"Oh no it's Cherubimon." Musuko said.

"William." Travis said.

"Unbelievable do I have to do everything myself." William said. The other digimon cleared the way to a different bay.

"**Thousand Spears**." Cherubimon said as he blasted all the armor digimon with spears.

"Oh no if he keeps that up he'll destroy them." Koji said. Waspmon dedigivolved into Tanemon.

"Tanemon!" Mason said. Harpismon dedigivolved too in Yokomon.

"Yokomon no!" Natalie said and Raidramon dedigivolved."

"Demiveemon!" Musuko said. Pegasusmon became Tokomon and Nerfertimon became Salamon.

"Tokomon!" Benson said.

"Salamon!" Koji said.

"Hold on those aren't their original forms." William said.

"I must have hit them so hard that they turned into their in training forms." Cherubimon said.

"You mean there are levels lower than rookie?" William said.

"Yes in fact the in training form are like little babies." Cherubimon said.

"I never thought about that before." William said.

"He seems distracted now's our chance to grab our digimon." Benson said and they hurried.

"What's he doing doesn't he see them?" Travis said.

"Let's leave." Benson said.

"What?" Musuko said.

"We don't have the strength anymore to fight Cherubimon." Benson said.

"Are you crazy we came so far we may never get this chance again." Musuko said.

"It's impossible." Koji said.

"He's right with our digimon out like this." Mason said.

"Musuko look around our digimon have been reverted to their in training forms." Natalie said.

"Well I'm not the type to give up. He's just standing there so now is our chance and anyone who wants to come with me can." Musuko said.

"Well I'm going with you." Demiveemon said.

"Then let's go." Musuko said as he ran to a chain and jumped down. Then William snapped out of it when he noticed him.

"You, Cherubimon forget the others after him." William said and knocked Musuko on the bridge.

"Are you okay?" Demiveemon said.

"Where do you think you're going?" William said.

"Anywhere to kick your butt." Musuko said.

"You have been a thorn in my side for long enough. Cherubimon destroy him." William said and Musuko started running before Cherubimon grabbed him and ran into the engine room. "Cherubimon wait don't or you'll blow the engine and what's in there is too valuable."

"That was close." Musuko said.

"Musuko look." Demiveemon said pointing to a black object.

"What is that? Is it their power source?" Musuko said and it started to float. The lights went out.

"The power!" William said.

"Alright Musuko." Benson said. Inside the engine room the object glowed. Demiveemon digivolved to Veemon.

"You digivolved." Musuko said and in a bright light the room around them disintegrated and it was gold.

"I feel my strength returning." Yokomon said. "Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon"

"Salamon digivolve to….Gatomon"

"It looks like a golden digiegg." It flew to him. "I guess it's mine." Then he realized what T.K. said. "This must be the golden radiance. Veemon you ready?"

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Golden Armor Energize!" Musuko said.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to…..Magnamon"

"Whoa that's awesome." Musuko said.

"How'd he do that?" William said.

"The balance of power has shifted." Magnamon said.

Ross's voice: Oh that's cool. Will Magnamon defeat Cherubimon. Find out on the next Digimon Digital monsters.

…..

Please leave some reviews


	20. Golden Armor

Chapter 20: Golden Armor

Mason's voice: We made it in the base of the digidestroyers where we saw it was like a movie. When we were trying to get to the engine room the digidestroyers came and Cherubimon knocked out all our digimon. Musuko found the golden radiance and the coolest thing happened. I wonder if Palmon can golden armor digivolve.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Golden Armor Energize." Musuko said.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to…Magnamon"

"Wow that is so cool" Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Magnamon's voice): I am Magnamon. A golden armor digimon that blast my enemies with my Magna Blast and I look so cool when I do it.

"How did Veemon become that guy?" Benson said.

"It must have been that golden digiegg." Koji said.

"How did that annoying idiot get that egg to work?" William said.

"Sticks and stones cane break my bones William. Just wait till Magnamon gets a hold of you." Musuko said.

"I'll teach you. Cherubimon!" William said Cherubimon was about to slam his fist down, but Magnamon grabbed Musuko and got out of the way.

"Musuko go to the others I'll take care of this." Magnamon said.

"Alright." Musuko said and took off.

"Come on we should go too." Benson said and they took off.

"William you should take cover things are about to get messy." Cherubimon said and William jumped and slide on a chain to the digidestroyers. Cherubimon tried to grab Magnamon, but he jumped out of the way and he jumped off the wall.

"**Magna Punch**." Magnamon said and nailed him in the face.

"Hey guys wait up." Musuko said as he was catching the others.

"Hurry Musuko." Benson said and Cherubimon's elbow came through the wall.

"Close one." Musuko said.

"**Magna Kick**." Magnamon said, but Cherubimon repelled him.

"**Lightning Spear**." Cherubimon said, but Magnamon got out of the way and almost hit the digidestroyers

"Hey watch where you're aiming." William said.

"William!" They all turned and saw the digidestine.

"Well well if it isn't the digidestine." William said.

"I suppose you're here to surrender." Travis said.

"That's not going to happen." Musuko said.

"People like you don't deserve to be digidestine." Mason said.

"You should be a shame attacking the digital world." Natalie said.

"Look at all the digimon you guys hurt. What have they done to you?" Benson said.

"Be quiet you kids no nothing." William said.

"If you guys are digidestine then you should protect the digital world. I bet your partners don't like this. Cherubimon isn't the monster here. It's you William." Koji said.

"William." Andrew said.

"I only have one job and that's to destroy the digital world, its faith! Cherubimon destroy Magnamon." William said. Then the place began to shake.

"We need to get out of here." Courtney said and they left.

"They're getting away." Palmon said.

"Leave it we came here to destroy the base." Gatomon said.

"We need to get out of here." Patamon said.

"Can you guys digivolve?" Natalie said.

"Leave it to us." Biyomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They all said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Waspmon Buzzing Knowledge"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…..Nerfertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Patmon armor digivolve to….Pegasusmon Flying Hope."

"**Stone Sticker**." Waspmon said and shot the wall.

…

Outside

/the base crashed down and Impeildramon was flying with the others inside.

"Look the base went down." Ross said.

"They did it." Kari said. Then Magnamon and Cherubimon came through.

"It's Cherubimon." Tai said.

"Hey is that Magnamon." Cody said.

"Musuko must have found the golden radiance." Davis said.

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon said as he blasted Cherubimon. He was hurt, but he still went on.

"Is that all you got?" Cherubimon said.

"It's just no use he won't go down." Magnamon said and Cherubimon grabbed him.

"Now I have you." Cherubimon said.

"Think again." Magnamon said as he busted through and punched him.

"**Stone Sticker**." Waspmon said as she busted through. "Follow me guys."

"I'll follow you." Pegasusmon said.

"I'll follow you." Nerfertimon said.

"I'll follow you." Harpismon said.

"Now that's what I call follow the leader." Waspmon said.

"Hey kids great work." Matt said.

"Where's Magnamon?" Musuko said and saw the fight was still going on. The digidestroyers flew out.

"Cherubimon end this already." William said and then he held his pain and screamed in pain. He then had dark energy come out of his body and fell off Unimon.

"William!" Courtney said. He landed on the sand and his digivice fell off and began to glow.

"What's happening!?" William said and wondered around.

"William!" Cherubimon said and his head began to hurt."

"Cherubimon what is it?" Magnamon said.

"It's the darkness it's trying to take control of William. Magnamon please you must help me." Cherubimon said.

"What do you want me to do?" Magnamon said.

"You must destroy me." Cherubimon said.

"What!?" Magnamon said.

"Please it's the only way. I don't want to lose my partner like you." Cherubimon said.

"Musuko what do I do?" Magnamon said as everyone landed and the digimon dedigivolved.

"Cherubimon wants to sacrifice himself to save William." Musuko said and saw William and his pain. "Magnamon do it!" He shouted.

"**Magna Explosion**." Magnamon said and when it hit Cherubimon turned to data and Lopmon fell.

"Thank you Magnamon." Lopmon said. Then the pain on William stopped.

"Cherubimon!" William said stunned and fell to his knees.

"Alright!" Everyone said and Musuko ran to Magnamon that became Demiveemon.

"Are you okay little buddy?" Musuko said.

"Yeah I'm good." Demiveemon said and Musuko picked him up and saw something in the sand.

"Hey someone lose their keys?" Musuko said and it was a D3 with the grips purple.

"No how could this have happened? How could I lose when all this was data?" William said.

"Data what are you talking about?" Musuko said as they gathered around.

"Data, that's all this is." William said.

"William the digital world is a real place." Natalie said.

"This isn't some kind of video game." Mason said.

"Look around William the digimon can actually feel." Benson said.

"You and the others have been hurting them. They're hurt and scarred and if you're a digidestine then it was your faith to help them." Koji said and William realized.

"I saw your digimon actually hurt when Cherubimon knocked them out." William said. "You are living creatures, you can feel."

"What did you think?" Demiveemon said.

"What have I been doing!? I am a monster. It was faith that made me what I am." William said. "Get this thing off me." He tossed his cloak in the wind and pounded the sand while crying.

"Huh Lopmon." Koji said.

"Lopmon." William said. They saw they gathered around him.

"Now's our chance to finish them." Travis said.

"Wait." Andrew said.

"He's still breathing." Gatomon said and William came by.

"William are you okay?" Lopmon said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in so much pain." William said. Then Musuko's hand glowed and the D3 flew in the air.

"Where did you find that D3 Musuko?" Benson said.

"I found it in the sand." Musuko said.

"But why is it coming to me?" William said as it landed in his hand.

"Because it use to be your digivice, but you harness your father's crest. The crest of faith." Lopmon said.

"That's what Midnightgarurmon meant by faith that would help us." Gatomon said.

"Who knew Willis had a crest of his own." T.K. said. Then William picked up Lopmon.

"Lopmon don't go you're my best friend." William said.

"And you're my best friend, goodbye." Lopmon said and turned to data.

"Lopmon no." William said.

"He's gone William." Benson said.

"He can't be." William said and had a flashback when he was a kid. "First I lost my mother and now Lopmon. Why do I keep losing people? I became a digidestroyer so I wouldn't have this pain, but I've been bringing it to others."

"You lost your mother?" Musuko said.

"Let's end this now." Travis said.

"No!" William said in tears. "It's over we lost. I'm going home." He began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from your problems William. You're a digidestine like us let us help you." Musuko said. He walked past the other destroyers and didn't do a thing.

"It can't end like this." Travis whispered.

….

The Real World

They all went through the digi-port and decided to call it a day.

"You guys were great out there." Ross said.

"Yeah, but I'm exhausted." Mason said. They all got in their cars and head home.

"And in recent news the missing William has returned." The radio said.

"Well it looks like it's over." Kari said.

"Yeah these kids should be proud." Davis said with all five of them asleep in their parent's car. "But somehow I don't think those others will go away easily."

…..

Willis's Apartment

"I'm so glad William is back." Willis said.

"I can't even imagine what you went through." Terriermon said.

"Me either." His Lopmon said.

"I know first I lost Jennifer and I thought I lost William." Willis said with William in his bed depressed.

Ross's voice: William may not be a digidestroyer, but how will he use his father's crest and will he join the digidestine. You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	21. Chance In Faith

Chapter 21: Chance In Faith

Musuko's voice: When Veemon golden armor digivolved he became Magnamon and took on Cherubimon. Darkness tried to take over William, but Cherubimon wanted us to destroy him to save William. Lopmon is gone and so is William. I wonder what will happen now.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Here you go boys." Kari said serving breakfast.

"Thanks Mom." Koji said. Everyone was eating except Musuko.

"Musuko what is it?" Davis said.

"I can't help, but wonder what is going on with William." Musuko said.

…

Willis's Apartment

"Willis are you okay?" Lopmon said with Willis looking at William's closed door.

"I'm just wondering if William is okay he hasn't gotten out of bed for a while." Willis said.

"I'm sure he's fine. At least I think." Terriermon said. William was in his bed asleep or as it seems.

'I can't wake up yet I need to know where my heart belongs now.' William thought. 'Mom would know what to do if she was still here. I remember when she taught me to blow bubbles.'

…

Flashback

William from when he was about 4 was with his mother on the balcony blowing bubbles.

"Here William honey you try now." His Mom, Jennifer said.

"I don't know Mommy." William said.

"You can do it just blow gently." Jennifer said. William did and they came out. "There you go."

"Mom do you think I'll be a great person in the future because a couple bullies don't think I will?" William said.

"I think you will, but you just need to have faith in yourself." Jennifer said.

"Faith?" William said.

"Faith is when you believe in yourself and something is suppose to happen. You just need to believe." Jennifer said.

'Mom did teach me about faith, but faith turned me into a digidestroyer.' William thought. 'Then the accident happened.' A car was coming by and Jennifer got hit. William with Willis was at the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that we can do." The doctor said and William started to cry.

"I'm sorry William." Kokomon said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"I'm a little concerned what if he's in a coma or something." Willis said in William's room.

"He can't be if he didn't get hit in the head." Terriermon said.

"I wonder if how he's acting is from the pain from when we lost Jennifer." Lopmon said.

"It could be also my fault I didn't see how he was feeling I was just focused on my work." Willis said and William woke up. "William you're awake."

"Who are you?" William said.

"What?" Willis said. "Oh no he has amnesia."

'No I haven't lost my mind just my heart.' William thought.

"William look if how you acted was because of me neglecting your feelings I'm sorry. Look you can tell me anything I just want to know if you're okay because I don't want to lose you." Willis said with tears.

'Why is he crying he didn't do anything wrong?' William thought and tears fell out of him. 'Wait why am I crying? What is going on?' William came out of his room and was looking out the window.

"Lunch is ready if you're hungry." Willis said and William saw a picture and looked at it. "That use to be your mother before she passed away. I'll give you some time." After lunch William went back to his room.

'I know what that is.' William said as he saw the D3 on his keyboard. Then remember how he became a digidestroyer.

….

Flashback

It was a couple years after William's Mom's passing. He was on his computer with Kokomon and got a message

"I am sorry for the passing of your mother. I can understand your pain, but I know away I can help you. Hold up your digivice up to the computer." The message said. He was confused at first, but held it up and was in the Dark Ocean.

"Where are we?" William said.

"I don't like this." Kokomon said. William felt something calling to him and placed his digivice in the water. "William we should go."

"I can feel it. This place is where I will never feel pain." William said as he had an evil look.

End Of Flashback

…

'Lopmon tried to talk me out of it. At least I think that was Lopmon.' William thought and the thought of Lopmon came in to his head.

"William I just want to see if you're okay." Willis said and saw he was gone. "No not gain, William!"

…..

The Digital World

William was walking around the digital world, but didn't know where he was going.

'This place I feel like I know it. Maybe I can find answers as well as my heart here.' William thought and ended up in the Primary Village. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Primary Village." A Poyomon said.

"The Primary Village?" William said.

"This is the place where all the digimon are reborn." Poyomon said.

"Reborn so then is Lopmon here?" William said.

"He might." Poyomon said.

"Great." William said and looked around. "Which one is Lopmon's? I can't remember."

"Hey you don't belong here." A Pabumon said. "You're a digidestroyer and shouldn't be here." He tackled him.

"Digidestroyer? That's right I was the leader, but I'm just looking for Lopmon." William said.

"What makes you think Lopmon will come back?" A Botamon said.

"We heard a digimon and his partner are suppose to help us, but all you've done is harm us." A Punimon said.

"Can't I have a second chance I didn't mean to hurt you?" William said.

"It's too late for apologies." Botamon said.

"You did this to yourself and ignored your destiny." Punimon said.

"But I thought this was all data." William said. "I don't understand first I lost my mother then I lost Lopmon. Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" Then he remembered.

….

Flashback

Before William was all evil he was a normal boy in the digital world and when a Gazimon was about to attack Lopmon got in the way.

"Lopmon are you okay?" William said.

"I'm fine." Lopmon said.

"I don't understand how you can handle all this?" William said.

"It's faith William." Lopmon said. "I believe in myself and things that are suppose to happen happen." Lopmon said. William remembered what he told his Mom.

"_William faith will only work if you believe. Promise me you'll always believe._" William remembered.

"_I promise_." He said.

"I know you've been upset that your Mom is gone, but promise me you'll always have faith." Lopmon said.

"I promise Lopmon." William said.

End Of Flashback

…

"I broke my promise to Mom and Lopmon." William said. "Faith is what took them from me and made me what I am. From now on I'll always have faith and know I can do anything and I will do good." Then his D3 glowed with the crest on it. "What's this?"

"That's your crest of faith." Poyomon said.

"The crest of faith." William said and an egg glowed the same color. "What's that?"

"Please William come and find me." What was in the egg said.

"That egg is different from the others. I feel like I've seen it before." William said.

"Hurry William." The digimon said.

"It's glowing like my D3." William said and when he touched it, it glowed brighter and hatch. "Who are you?"

"Hi William." He said and William was happy. "I'm Kokomon, the in-training form of Lopmon."

"I kept searching for you. I never stop." William said as he picked him up.

"William it may have been a long time, but you kept your promise." Kokomon said.

"What promise?" William said.

"For always believing in faith." Lopmon said.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." William said and they both began to cry. 'I wonder if I was gone instead of Mom would Lopmon be the only one that miss me. No I don't think so.' He thought.

…

Willis's Apartment

"That's it I can't wait anymore I'm calling the police." Willis said.

"I'm sure he'll be back any minute." Terriermon said and William came through the door.

"William are you okay?" Willis said.

"Dad." William said and Willis was shocked.

"He said Dad." Willis said.

"Dad." William said and began to cry.

"Oh I'm so glad you're yourself again." Willis said and they came in a hug.

"Thank you Dad for everything." William said and looked to the picture of his Mom. 'And thank you Mom.' Kokomon was in tears.

….

The Digidestroyers

"What are we doing here?" Shadow said.

"Who even called us here?" Courtney said.

"I did." Travis said as he came out of the shadows.

"Travis what's this about?" Andrew said.

"We can't let William's defeat stop us. Starting from now on I'm in charge and we will harness the powers of darkness." Travis said.

Ross's voice: Now that William has Kokomon back will he join the digidestine in the fight against the digidestroyers? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	22. Bone Head

Chapter 22: Bone Head

Natalie's voice: William was in a deep sleep thinking about what he's done. When he did wake up he had no memory of his father and was looking for his heart. When he went to the digital world he found Kokomon and now it seems he does have a good side.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

William was having dinner with his father.

"What do you think good huh?" Willis said.

"Yeah it is." William said.

"Would you want some more unless you aren't hungry." William said with a sad face.

"Well maybe a half bowl." William said a bit unsure.

"Of course." Willis said and got him seconds. After dinner William went to his room.

"What's the matter?" Lopmon said.

"I just ate too much at dinner." William said.

"That doesn't sound like you." Lopmon said.

"I know, but it made Dad happy and I actually liked it. Who knows I might have to eat like this every day." William said.

"Well then there's only one thing to do." Lopmon said. "Jumping jacks come on William feel the burn." He started jumping. William was shocked, but began to laugh.

"Okay you're buff enough let's get some sleep." William said. While they were sleeping William suddenly woke up and saw Travis at his computer. "Travis what are you doing here?"

"Poor William he had such high hopes for you." Travis said and William got startled. "You know wants he's free he'll becoming for you and his power he gave you."

"And what makes you think he will. What are you doing here?" William said.

"Just letting you know that it will be coming." Travis said and went through the digi-port.

"What is he up too?" William said.

…

The Next Day, Digital World

"Natalie I used this paintbrush so much my body is shaking. Oh wait it's just Veedramon." Koji said as the kids with their parents were restoring a village.

"I'm a lean mean digging machine." Angemon said as he was clearing out the underwater tunnels.

"That's it keep it moving." Musuko said. The sun set and everyone was done.

"Well another good work done." Davis said.

"You know the village still seems upset." Koji said.

"Yeah since the digidestroyers attacked." Gatomon said.

"Those jerks got a lot of nerve." Mason said.

"Hey I didn't do anything wrong." Musuko said.

"I meant the digidestroyers." Mason said.

"Oh never mind." Musuko said.

"Don't worry about it." Mason said.

"You got to wonder what they're up to now." Yolei said.

"Are they just playing with us or are they up to something." Kari said.

"William wouldn't I don't think he's coming back." Natalie said.

"You can't expect the digimon to forgive him." Mason said.

"I know I can't." Benson said and got all mad.

"Well let's head back." T.K. said.

….

The Takaishis

They were having dinner, but Benson wasn't eating all that much.

"Benson what's wrong?" Mina said.

"Oh it's nothing." Benson said. 'I wonder what William is doing. Will he come back?' he thought. 'If he ever does he'll have it.'

….

The School

"And Musuko goes for the winning goal." Musuko said and broke a window.

"If this happens again you'll be having a word with your parents and the principle." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." Musuko said and went to the computer lab.

"What took you so long?" Biyomon said.

"Teachers are touchy since I just broke a window s all." Musuko said.

"Again!" Mason said.

"That's the 4th time this week." Benson said.

"Then again who's counting?" Koji said.

"I thought it was more." Musuko said.

"Well come on our parents are waiting for us back at the village. Digi-Port Open." Natalie said and they went through. When they got there their parents were waiting for them with some Punimon.

"Where did these guys come from?" Musuko said.

"These digimon go to the school we just repaired." Cody said and they all surrounded Musuko.

"Hey what are they doing?" Musuko said.

"How are we going to work with these guys around?" Benson said.

"I have an idea." Natalie said. She blew up a beach ball and gave it to Musuko.

"Why do I have to watch them?" Musuko said.

"Well they seem to like you so you keep them busy and we'll do the working." Natalie said.

"Good idea this time he can boss someone else." Koji said.

"I'm heading back in the tunnel." Benson said.

"Have fun Musuko." Mason said.

"Out of the 20 people here how did we get stuck with babysitting?" Musuko said. He was then showing some soccer skills. "See just keep it close so you don't lose it."

"Now let's play a game." Veemon said.

"Good idea." Musuko said and they all started a game. Travis was up from a ridge watching.

"Time to begin the first step." Travis said. Inside the tunnel Angemon and Benson was working.

"Those digidestroyers sure left a mess." Angemon said,

"Well the sooner we start the sooner we finish." Benson said and something blasted Angemon. "What was that?"

"That was me." A Skullsetamon came in front of them.

"Skullsetamon!" Angemon said.

"Where'd he come from?" Benson said.

"The answer is closer than you think."

"I recognize that crazy voice anywhere." Benson said and turned around. "Shadow!"

"Hey how's it going?" Shadow said.

"What are you doing here?" Benson said.

"Showing my partner's new power." Shadow said.

"Wait Skullsetamon is Demidevimon?" Benson said.

"You got that right." Skullsetamon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Shadow's voice): Skullsetamon is a fast ultimate digimon that will blast everything with his cool Bone Blaster.

"How did he get Demidevimon in his ultimate form?" Angemon said.

"That's our little secret. Now take them out." Shadow said.

"You got it." Skullsetamon and used his speed to attack in all directions.

"You need to digivolve." Benson said.

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon" They busted through the ground and clashed their sword and staff and Benson climbed out and Shadow was on a roof.

"Benson what's going on?" Natalie said.

"It's Shadow somehow he had Demidevimon in his ultimate form." Benson said.

"How'd he do that?" Musuko said.

"Check this out, **Bone Blaster**." Skullsetamon said and Benson was blasted in the air.

"Benson!" Magnaangemon said, but something caught him. When it landed on a roof it was Antylamon.

"Antylamon?" Benson said and set him down.

"Benson are you okay?" Mina said.

"I'm fine, but what's Antylamon doing here?" Benson said and William came out on a roof.

"Look its William." Koji said.

"What's he doing here?" Musuko said.

"Hey William great timing, let's finish these guys." Shadow said. Without saying a word Antylamon jumped at Skullsetamon.

"**Bunny Blades**." Antylamon said and they clashed.

"What's going on?" Shullsetamon said.

"William what the heck are you doing?" Shadow said, but he didn't say a word.

"I don't get it why are they fighting?" Benson said. Antylamon jumped back.

"**Hexagonal Twister**." Antylamon said and Shullsetamon was hit.

"Hey watch out." Shadow said and was in it and blown away. "William you'll pay for this." Antylamon jumped and dedigivolved to Lopmon with William catching him.

"William why did you help us?" Musuko said. William just jumped away like a ninja. "William wait!" It got later and Musuko was playing with the Punimon while the others were thinking.

"Benson what's wrong?" Natalie said.

"I don't get it why did William help us." Benson said.

"I'm still wondering how someone like Shadow got an ultimate." Mason said.

"Yeah he wasn't able to before." Koji said.

…

William

"Are you okay Lopmon?" William said.

"Yeah, but sorry I let Shadow get away." Lopmon said.

"It's okay it's really Travis I want answers from." William said.

….

Travis

He was watching the kids from the ridge

"Celebrate while you can digidestine because the real fight begins." Travis said.

Ross's voice: How did Shadow reach the ultimate level and what is Travis up to. Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	23. Shine Shineunimon

Chapter 23: Shine Shineunimon

Benson's voice: We were busy repairing the digital world after the digidestroyers attacked. We were rebuilding the Primary Village when Shadow attacked and had his new ultimate Skullsetamon. William showed up and helped us, but we don't know why.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Oh boy waffles." Musuko said since he was having breakfast.

"My favorite." Koji said.

"Hey Koji I've been thinking maybe we should have William join us." Musuko said.

"I'm not sure about that I say he'll have to prove himself." Koji said.

"Aren't you the one always saying people deserve a second chance?" Musuko said and that had Koji pondering.

….

The School

"I think William should join us he is a digidestine." Musuko said to Mason and he slammed his locker shut. 'Guess that's a no from Mason.' He thought and walked away.

'William one of us how can we even trust him?' Mason thought.

…

The Computer Lab

"What do you think Natalie?" Musuko said with the digimon eating.

"I don't know about William joining us." Natalie said.

"Come on he doesn't seem the same. He did help us in the fight with Shadow." Musuko said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can trust him. I'm sorry Musuko, but my answer is no." Natalie said.

"Forget it I'll get him myself." Musuko said.

"Hey wait Musuko." Veemon said and went after him.

"Hey Musuko where are you going?" Benson said as he came by. "What's with him?"

"I think he's mad at me since I don't think it's a good idea for William to join us. How can Musuko even think that?" Natalie said.

'I don't think Musuko is wrong on that.' Benson thought.

…

William

"Let's hurry I'm hungry." Lopmon said.

"Dinner is almost ready." William said.

"Hey William." He looked and saw Musuko and Veemon.

"Musuko?" William said.

"Veemon?" Lopmon said. Musuko told him about joining them.

"So what do you say?" Musuko said.

"I don't know Musuko join you. How can you even trust me after what I've done?" William said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the darkness. Come on you're a digidestine like us." Musuko said.

"I'm sorry Musuko, but I can't." William said and left.

"William come on." Musuko said.

"Why do you think he said no?" Veemon said.

"I think he needs time, but that's something we don't have." Musuko said and Benson and Patamon were watching.

"Benson do you think Musuko is right?" Patamon said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, but it seems William needs to forgive himself." Benson said.

….

The Ishidas

"I get what you're saying Musuko, but my answer is still no." Natalie said over the phone and hanged up.

"What's the matter Natalie?" Sora said.

"Musuko has this crazy idea about William joining us." Natalie said.

"Why don't you want talk to William about this?" Biyomon said.

"I want to, but there's this voice in my head telling me no. I just hope I can make the right decision." Natalie said.

…

William

He was in the digital world with Wendingomon repairing the digital world.

"That should do it." Wendingomon said.

"Great work, but with the digidestroyers out there they're still destroying and I don't think we can stop them ourselves." William said. 'Maybe I should join Musuko and the others.' He thought.

…

The Next Day

Uria's sister Alice was having a picnic with red digimon.

"Okay settle down you guys Pumpkinmon will be here soon." Alice said.

Digimon Analyzer (Alice's voice): Gigimon are cute little digimon since they are in the in-training form and you are tougher then you look.

"Once Pumpkinmon gets back we can eat." Alice said. Her partner Pumpkinmon was picking flowers.

"Alice will love these." Pumpkinmon said. He was walking back, but noticed something and took cover by a tree. "Hey who is that?" Courtney was actually there with her partner Ponyamon.

"You ready for this?" Courtney said.

"I will do as you ask." Ponyamon said and there was a bright light.

"Go now flood the town." Courtney said.

"Oh no this isn't good." Pumpkinmon said and ran back. "Alice!" Alice heard him and head for the cliff where Pumpkinmon was running down a path.

"Pumpkinmon what's wrong?" Alice said.

"You need to do something he's going to destroy the town." Pumpkinmon said.

"What do you mean?" Alice said then something came down next to Pumpkinmon.

"Squashed pumpkin anyone?" He said as he kicked him up in a tree. It was a purple zebra with a purple mask.

"Pumpkinmon are you okay. Who is that?" Alice said.

"It's Shineunimon you need to do something or he'll flood the town." Pumpkinmon said and passed out. She saw him run for the dame.

"Hey you stop or you'll flood the town." Alice said.

"I know that's why I'm doing this." Shineunimon said.

"Somebody help me!" Alice shouted. The others heard her.

"Digi-Port Open!" Musuko said and they all went through.

"Alice we're here." She turned and saw them with their armor digimon.

"You guys made it." Alice said. "That digimon is going to destroy the dame and flood the town."

"Not if we stop him." Raidramon said as they all charged in and Harpismon tackled him down while he was running up the dame and he slid back.

"Who is that guy?" Benson said.

"My partner's ultimate form. It's about time you digidestine made it." They saw Courtney on the other side.

"It's Courtney!" Natalie said.

"Did she say that's her partner's ultimate form?" Mason said.

"Yes Shineunimon." Courtney said.

Digimon Analyzer (Courtney's voice): Shineunimon is an ultimate level digimon. He may have lost his wings, but he makes up for it with speed and gathers the air around him for his Vortex Sphere.

"First Shadow now Courtney how are they in their ultimate forms?" Koji said.

"If you must know we harness the powers of darkness and now our digimon are more powerful." Courtney said. "Shineunimon blow the dame and wash them away."

"I'm on it." Shineunimon said as he jumped over them and ran for the dame.

"We need to stop him." Raidramon said and they went after him.

"It's no use he's too fast." Shurinamon said.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said as a sphere spinning in different directions was launched and a hole was form.

"Oh no the dame." The Gigimon said.

"I already had my bath today." Raidramon said.

"I'll stop the water." Shurinamon said. "**Living Growth**." Trees grew behind her and they got out of the way and the water stopped.

"**Rosetta Stone**." Nerfertimon said and blocked the hole.

"Great job." Koji said.

"What happened to Shineunimon?" Benson said.

"Look he's at the top." The Gigimon said and saw him up there.

"**Golden Noose**." Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon said and tied him up and lifted him.

"Hey let me go." Shineunimon said as he struggled.

"Attack him now." Raidramon said.

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**." All three attacks hit, but when the smoke cleared he wasn't hurt.

"If that was suppose to help me relax it didn't work." Shineunimon said.

"It didn't even phase him." Harpismon said.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said and blasted her and when she hit the ground she dedigivolved.

"Biyomon!" Natalie said.

"This isn't good we need William." Musuko said.

"William? Musuko what makes you think we can trust him?" Natalie said.

"We don't have a choice we need his help and he'll help us." Musuko said.

"I'm with Natalie I bet he won't come." Mason said.

"Well we need to stop Shineunimon we need William's help." Musuko said.

'I don't understand why is Musuko standing up for William' Natalie thought.

"Listen I think we should get William." Alice said.

"Alice?" Natalie said and she got her D-Terminal.

"The digimon can't seem to stop Shineunimon so we need help." Alice said. Shineunimon grab the noose with his teeth and tossed Pegasusmon in Nerfertimon and landed.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shinunimon said and blasted all four and they dedigivolved. "Now it's time I finished you once and for all."

"Shineunimon look out." Courtney said. Antylamon came down and Shineunimon got out of the way.

"It's Antylamon." Musuko said. William came running by.

"William!" Courtney said.

"Courtney what are you doing?" William said.

"What I'm suppose to do. I thought Shadow was being his crazy self, but he was right you have betrayed us." Courtney said.

"Courtney what we've been doing is wrong and I need to stop you." William said.

"Well if you betrayed us then I'll treat you like an enemy." Courtney said. "Shineunimon take Antylamon down." Shineunimon jumped, but Antylamon deflected him.

'William actually came I was wrong about him.' Natalie thought and her D3 went off. Biyomon got up.

"Biyomon what is it?" Palmon said.

"I feel power." Biyomon said.

"I know I was wrong." Natalie said.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Check it out. I guess when Natalie admitted she was wrong Biyomon got the energy." Benson said.

"Need a hand?" Garudamon said.

"Let's do this." Antylamon said. Shineunimon jumped, but. "**Bunny Blades**." Antylamon used his blades and tossed him in the air. "Now Garudamon."

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon said and slammed him down to the ground.

"Courtney we need to go. The mission was a failure." Shineunimon said. Courtney was frustrated, but got on him and left.

"Hey thanks for coming to help us." Musuko said as it got later.

"I was happy to do it. Listen guys I want you to know I'm not a member of the digidestroyers anymore." William said.

"But William why didn't you tell us?" Alice said.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." William said.

"I would, why don't you join us we have a common enemy." Musuko said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't until I undo what I've done. Come on Lopmon." William said.

"Catch you later guys." Lopmon said and left.

"William at least think about it." Musuko said and William got an e-mail.

"Thanks for your help and I can't wait for the day you join us. Natalie" The message said.

Ross's voice: Now that they know William isn't a digidestroyer will the digidestine trust him and will William join them? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	24. Unite As One

Chapter 24: United As One

Koji's voice: Musuko was trying to convince us to let William join us, but Natalie wasn't so sure. Then we got a call from Alice saying she needed help. Courtney's new partner Shineunimon was trying to destroy the dame. William came and help and now Natalie is convinced.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Shurinamon watch it will you." Musuko said. They were rebuilding a bridge.

"You don't need to yell at me." Shurinamon said.

"We all could use a rest." Mason said.

…..

William

William and Lopmon was looking at the destruction caused by the digidestroyers.

"Look at it Lopmon its just awful." William said.

"Those guys have no respect for nature in either world." Lopmon said.

"I'm just to bring. I caused so much mayhem." William said.

"Maybe you shouldn't look." Lopmon said.

"I can't help it. Knowing I was the one to cause this it makes me sick." William said.

"Okay put your head between your knees." Lopmon said.

"I was able to quit, now I need to convince the others. This is wrong we ARE suppose to protect the digital world. I have to stop this and Travis is the key because it seems like he's shouting orders." William said.

"I know you can do this." Lopmon said.

"It's nice to know someone has faith in me." William said.

"I'm just to blame for all this." Lopmon said.

"Don't be crazy you were just following orders." William said.

"Well we will rebuild and we will stop them." Lopmon said.

…

The Digidestine

"It seems sturdy." Mason said as they finished the bridge.

"I now declare the Musuko Bridge open." Musuko said.

"I don't know if we should call it that after that accident." Natalie said.

"That rock slide was Flamedramon's fault." Musuko said.

"Was not." Flamedramon said.

"Was too." Musuko said and went back and forth. Travis was watching from a cliff as they walked away.

"Ha fools they think they will win." Travis said. "We've got other things to do so give them a present for finishing it."

"**Terra Spiral**." Tyromon said and shot a spiral and it hit the bridge.

"Hey guys the bridge." Benson said.

"Oh no my bridge." Musuko said.

"It sounded like something blasted." Koji said.

"Now we have to rebuild it again." Natalie said and went back.

"No I thought it would last." Musuko said.

"It's okay Musuko." Benson said.

"We still respect you." Koji said.

"It's okay if you make mistakes because you can fix them and make new ones." Natalie said.

"But I like my old mistakes. Hey this may sound crazy, but you guys already think I'm crazy. Maybe we should have William help." Musuko said. They all couldn't believe it. "Look he'll help I know it."

"I don't know. I don't trust him." Mason said.

"Well he helped us out before with Shadow and Courtney." Musuko said.

"Yeah you may be right, but Mason has a point he may just be pulling our leg." Benson said.

"He's good, if you would saw what I saw back at his old base you believe me. The golden digiegg came to me because it must of knew it could believe in him. It must have been from the crest of faith. I believe in him too after that. I know that isn't logical, but neither am I." Musuko said. "There's also his digimon. Lopmon believes in him and so do I."

"But what if you're wrong Musuko." Koji said.

"I'm not this time. I just know William will help us." Musuko said.

…

William

"What a hard day's work." William said.

"I could go with a nice cold ice cream in the park." Lopmon said.

"That does sound nice, but how about some cake that's still in the kitchen?" William said.

"Oh that's even better." Lopmon said.

…

Izzy

Izzy noticed a disturbance in the digital world.

"Hey what's that?" Izzy said. He decided to e-mail the kids. "There's a disturbance in the digital world."

"It looks like it's near the area where the digidestroyers base is." Mason said.

"My theory is that the power is building up so you better get there soon." Izzy said. They all got on their digimon and made it.

"We made it and it doesn't look too good." Mason said.

"If you guys don't do something it will explode." Izzy said.

"What do you mean explode?" Musuko said.

"Explode as in boom." Izzy said. Then there was an explosion.

"I think he means like that." Benson said.

"Well we better think of something before it blows, but what?" Musuko said. Then it came to him. "William. I bet if the crest of faith was in there then it can shut it down."

"Musuko are you sure William will help us?" Mason said.

"Well I think so and I'm getting him." Musuko said as he sent an e-mail.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Natalie said.

"We just did. I don't care what anyone says we need William." Musuko said.

…

William

"I'm stuffed." Lopmon said.

"Me too, let's save the rest for later." William said since they were home having cake. Then Travis was on his computer.

"Well looks like you're having a nice meal." Travis said.

"Travis what do you want?" William said.

"Don't talk to him, he's nothing, but trouble." Lopmon said.

"Oh then I'll go." Travis said.

"No wait." William said.

"Why you're digimon is rude?" Travis said.

"Because you keep calling me. What do you want from me?" William said.

"Such a nosy boy." Travis said.

"Why do want to keep destroying the digital world?" William said.

"We all have our reasons." Travis said.

"Don't tell me it's because of him." William said.

…

The Digidestine

Another explosion came out of the base.

"Another one." Mason said.

"We need to do something." Koji said

"Come on William where are you?" Musuko said.

…

William

"You should know that we won't be stopped so easily." Travis said.

"I will stop you if it's the last thing I do." William said and the phone began to ring.

"Telephone, William." Lopmon said.

"William you have such potential and yet you use it on the wrong side." Travis said.

"I use to. I'm not going to let you or the others destroy the digital world." William said and Lopmon answered the phone.

"Hello I'm sorry, but William can't come to the phone." Lopmon said.

"Are you the operator?" Izzy said on the other line.

"No I'm a digimon." Lopmon said.

"You must be Lopmon. Listen it's an emergency, I need to speak with William." Izzy said.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch you destroy it." William said.

"Even as we speak my plan is in full bloom and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Travis said.

"Leave him William. Your old base is about to blow. That Musuko keeps sending messages." Lopmon said.

"You knew didn't you?" William said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Travis said and William got to the phone.

"Listen Musuko thinks that your crest of faith can stabilize the energy erupting from the base and he might be right." Izzy said.

"I have other theories to check." William said.

"I'll see you later." Travis said.

"I'm not done with you." William said.

…..

The Digidestine

There was a more powerful explosion from the base.

"Shouldn't we take cover?" Koji said.

"William will be here any moment I know it." Musuko said. William was running towards the base.

"William are you sure about this?" Lopmon said.

"I have to do this Lopmon. He used my pain and Travis has to pay. This has to end and I'm going to end it." William said.

"We need to do something fast." Mason said.

"I don't think so." Travis said as he and Tyromon came around.

"Travis and Tyromon." Mason said.

"Who invited him?" Natalie said.

"What are you doing here?" Benson said.

"I'm here to make sure that thing blows and take you and this stupid world with it." Travis said.

"But you'll be caught in the blast too." Koji said.

"I just need to by enough time for me to get out of here, but not enough for you to stop it." Travis said and another explosion happened. "Tic Toc time's up."

"You don't scare us Travis." Musuko said.

"Oh then maybe Tyromon's new power will scare you." Travis said as his digivice glowed

"Tyromon digivolve to….Tydradamon" A giant shark like serpent was there now.

Digimon Analyzer (Travis's voice): Tydradamon is an ultimate level digimon that stores energy in his sets of teeth and launches it for his Biting Torpedo.

"We better go ultimate because something tells me this guy is tough." Benson said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"**Magna Crasher**." Aeroveedramon said as he glowed blue, but Tydradamon repelled him with his tail. Magnaangemon tried his sword, but he bit down and tossed him.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Lilliymon and Garudamon said, but there attacks did nothing. Tydradamon went up and Lillymon was hit by his razor fin and Garudamon was tackled up.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon said, but he dodged it and tackled her down.

"This is too easy." Tydradamon said.

"He's tougher than I thought." Benson said and Tydradamon was storing energy in his teeth.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydramon said as he launched an energy shark and Aeroveedramon flew up, but the others got hit and dedigivolved. "You're next Aeroveedramon." He flew up to him and Aeroveedramon held him by the mouth. William and Lopmon made it.

"My turn." Lopmon said.

"Hero time Lopmon." William said.

…

Digivolving Scene

His D3 shot out the same white beam.

"Lopmon digivolve to."

He grew larger and his arms and legs got bigger and so did his head.

"Wendingomon."

….

William's D3 had the crest of faith in it and the beam got more powerful and the cest was spinning in it.

"Wendingomon digivolve to"

His chest went more into his top half. His legs got taller and his arms changed with his ears more pointed back.

"Antylamon."

…

Antylamon jumped and pushed Tydradamon back.

"Thanks Antylamon." Aeroveedramon said.

"Don't mention it." Antylamon said.

"Musuko." William said.

"William you made it. Do you have your D3?" Musuko said.

"It's right here." William said.

"Good give it here." Musuko said, but he didn't.

"What'd you think you're doing Musuko?" William said.

"He's right I'll handle this you need to get out of here." Antylamon said.

"This is all my fault so I need to take responsibility for it." William said. "I don't care what happens to me, no one else is going to die because of me."

"I'm just as guilty. I'm his digimon I should have stop him." Antylamon said.

"William that's crazy what about the people who care about you?" Musuko said.

"Musuko's right you can't do this alone." Aeroveedramon said.

"Musuko I have to. I hold responsibility for this." William said and Musuko slapped him.

"I'm tired of you feeling sorry for yourself." Musuko said.

"He's right we may not be the brightest pair, but we're right on this. You need help on this. Do you enjoy just being the two of you?" Aeroveedramon said.

"Maybe?" Antylamon said.

"You can't let a mistake stop you. Everybody makes them, I made plenty." Musuko said. "When you're down about it you turn to a friend."

"But what if you don't have any friends?" William said.

"William I'm trying to be your friend and when you have a friend you can do anything." Musuko said.

"Anything? Just like faith." William said and both their D3s glowed with their digimon.

'Whoa I can feel my heart, wait that's William's.' Musuko thought.

'So this is what it feels like to have a friend.' William thought.

…..

Digivolving Scene

Both the crest of miracles and faith were on their representative D3s.

"Bio DNA Activate!" They both said and two beams collided from their D3s

"Aeroveedramon." Aeroveedramon said as he glowed blue with Musuko.

"Antylamon." Antylamon said as he glowed purple with William.

"Bio DNA digivolve to."

They swirled around and all four of them became one that looked like a human sized and shape Cherubimon with a blue V on his chest with no mouth. One eye was blue and the other was yellow.

"Cheradomon."

….

The Fight

The new digimon was floating there and nobody could believe it.

"Cheradomon?" Benson said.

"That's new." Natalie said.

Ross's voice: Wow that's so cool. See what Cheradomon is all about on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	25. Bio DNA

Chapter 25: Bio DNA

Mason's voice: We all repairing a broken bridge until we got a call from Izzy saying that the digidestroyers old base was about to blow. Musuko was trying to get William to come and use his D3 to help. Travis was there too and his new digimon Tydradamon. Then somehow Musuko and William combined with their digimon and became Cheradomon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon"

"Bio DNA digivolve to…Cheradomon"

Digimon Analyzer (Cheradomon's/ mixture of all four voices): I am Cheradomon. My Delta Slam and Plasma Orb will slam down on all my enemies.

…..

The Fight

"What do you think?" Cheradomon said.

"That's unbelievable." Benson said.

"Can he win?" Natalie said.

"Watch and see Natalie." Cheradomon said. Tydradamon tried to bite down at him, but he jumped and kicked him down. "Now let the fun begin." Tydramon came back up. "**Delta Slam**." He shot an energy blast from his hand and Tydradamon went down again.

"Look at him go." Palmon said.

"I think we can win this." Biyomon said.

"Yeah Cheradomon is awesome." Patamon said.

"But does he have to make it look easy. It makes the rest of us look weak." Gatomon said.

"But why did Musuko have to merge with William?" Mason said.

"Guys listen I'll take care of Tydradamon you see if you can find the source of the warp in the base." Cheradomon said.

"He's right this is our chance." Benson said and they all started running to the base.

"Tydradamon don't let them in." Travis said. Tydramon went after them, but Cheradomon got in the way.

"If you want them you have to go through us, **Plasma Orb**." Cheradomon said as he launched an orb and nailed him.

….

The Digidestine

They were making their way through the base trying to find the source.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find the source of the warp?" Mason said.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends for you." Travis said on a monitor.

"You haven't won yet." Koji said.

"I like to think so." Travis said.

"You'll never win." Natalie said.

"Oh, but I already have and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Travis said. Then there was an explosion.

…

Outside

"Just one little explosion and those meddling brats will be gone forever." Travis said. "Now for Cheradomon." Tydradamon tackled Cheradomon down and went under the sand.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Cheradomon said. "Don't be so shy."

…..

Inside

"What do we do?" Natalie said as rocks were falling. Benson noticed the pipes.

"Guys I have a feeling if we follow those pipes then we'll get our answer." Benson said and went in a tunnel.

"Anyone else find a familiar feeling?" Patamon said.

"Now that you mentioned it." Gatomon said.

…

Outside

"Marco, polo." Cheradomon said. "Oh come on come out already." His fin came out and dragged him down.

"Ha Ha now nothing can stop me." Travis said.

…

Inside

"This place is cold." Natalie said as they were in a reactor room.

"This feeling, I felt it at that Dark Whirlpool." Benson said.

"So did I in the Dark Ocean." Koji said.

"That dark energy must have a connection." Mason said.

"Come on we need to get down there." Benson said as they all slide down.

…..

Outside

Cheradomon and Tydradamon came out and saw the base was about to blow.

"That isn't good we need to stop this, **Delta Slam**." Cheradomon said and brought him down.

"Why can't you take him?" Travis said.

"He's stronger than I thought. He isn't an ultimate he's a." "A Mega you are correct." Cheradomon interrupted Tydradamon.

"Travis we need to go I don't have a chance." Tydradamon said.

"Are you serious?" Travis said.

"That things about to blow we need to get out of here anyway." Tydradamon said got out of there.

"Now we have some friends to save." Cheradomon said as he flew to it.

….

Inside

"Is everyone okay?" Benson said as they were all on the ground.

"We won't be if we don't stop that thing." Mason said as the dark energy leaked white light.

"This might be it." Natalie said.

"Someone called." Cheradomon said as he came through the door. "**Plasma Orb**." He launched it and the dark energy blew.

"Alright thanks Cheradomon." Koji said.

"Don't celebrate just yet. The war is far from over." Cheradomon said. He blew it up and separated.

"Great work out there." Musuko said. Demiveemon and Kokomon were coming by. "Demiveemon."

"Kokomon." William said. "Great work out there."

"Well put it there." Musuko said as he sticks out his hand. William struggled to take it.

"I don't think I can shake your hand." William said.

"Come on William. We fought together and we became one. I think that would make us friends and I know friendship. I know you still feel bad about your mistakes Mason made lots." Musuko said.

"Hey!" Mason said.

"The point is you're our friend." Musuko said.

"Look Musuko I can't until I undo what I've done, but I'll think about it." William said as he got Kokomon and left.

"Oh man." Musuko said.

"You can't force him to be our friend Musuko. He will be when he wants to." Koji said.

"I don't know if we can trust him yet." Mason said.

"You have a point there." Natalie said.

"Right now let's go home. We can talk about William later." Koji said.

"I just hope William doesn't go back to evil." Benson said.

…

The Real World

"Okay Izzy we'll be over tomorrow." Natalie said as she hanged up.

"What is it Natalie?" Mason said.

"Izzy wants to talk about Bio DNA digivolving." Natalie said.

"There are times I wish he wasn't so smart." Musuko said.

"Musuko." They all complained.

"I'm sorry, but all that knowledge hurts my brain." Musuko said.

"I quite enjoy Bio DNA digivolving." Demiveemon said.

"Even after William helped us I don't think we can trust him." Mason said.

"If we are going to be friends we need to learn to trust him." Koji said.

"We can talk more tomorrow." Benson said as they all went home.

…..

The Motomiyas

Musuko was in his bed thinking.

"I don't understand why William wouldn't want to be friends yet." Musuko said.

"Don't worry he will be. He'll come around like when we Bio DNA digivolved with him and Kokomon that was cool." Demiveemon said.

…..

William

He was in bed thinking too.

"I was afraid I lost you again Kokomon. When we Bio DNA digivolved with Musuko and Demiveemon." William said.

"But I liked it. I liked being in the same body with them and you." Kokomon said.

"Yeah maybe. I guess there's more to the digital world then I thought." William said.

…

The Next Day

They were waiting outside Izzy's building.

"Where's Musuko and Koji we're late." Mason said.

"Hey guys over here." Musuko said.

"No need to run you're already late." Mason said.

"Sorry, but Musuko wouldn't wake up." Koji said.

"Well let's get going." Benson said and all five of them were in.

"Bio DNA digivolving, it seems to be a new kind of DNA digivolving." Izzy said.

"Exactly what is DNA digivolving." Musuko said.

"That's when one part of a digimon combines with a second of another digimon." Izzy said. "It seems Bio DNA digivolving is when the same thing happens with the human partner."

"Yeah the last thing I remember before I became Cheradomon was Bio DNA Activate." Musuko said.

"It seems that your DNA combined with William's and you digimon's." Izzy said.

"The way you took Tydradamon was cool." Koji said.

"Yeah the power we had was like when I'm Ulforceveedramon." Demiveemon said.

"So it seems Cheradomon is a mega." Benson said.

"But why William and not one of us?" Natalie said.

"My theory is like when Ken and Davis, Kari and Yolei, and Cody and T.K. have their digimon DNA digvolve, Musuko and William have some sort of connection." Izzy said.

"Don't forget Tai and Matt when Omnimon is form." Tentomon said.

"Well what do we do now with this? The digidestroyers are still out there." Natalie said.

"Not to mention that they can reach the ultimate level." Koji said.

"And how do we defeat them?" Benson said.

Ross's voice: Now that the kids know about Bio DNA digivolving how will they use this in the fight with the digidestroyers. You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	26. Insect Home

Chapter 26: Insect Home

Musuko's voice: When William and I became Cheradomon we sent Tydradamon running. We also took out the base just before it was going to blow. When we made it back to the real world Izzy told us that William and I have a connection that allowed us to become Cheradomon and my brain hurts.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Alright anyone up for dominoes?" Musuko said as they were knocking down a couple things the digidestroyers built.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said and knocked down a tower.

"Nice shot." Musuko said.

"**Golden Noose**." Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon said as they carried the ruble away.

"Great job you guys." Benson said.

"This keeps up we'll have the digital world fix in no time." Natalie said and there was a T.V. recording.

….

The Real World

"I brought your favorites." Mason said and the digimon were gulfing down food. "Slow down guys or you'll get a stomachache."

"We've done a good job rebuilding the digital world." Natalie said.

"It's only a matter of time until it's completely fixed." Benson said.

"Hey Veemon you never told us what was it like to become Cheradomon." Palmon said.

"It was amazing." Veemon said.

"How did it felt when Musuko and William became part of you and Antylamon?" Biyomon said.

"I don't think I could stand having 4 minds in one head." Gatomon said.

"It didn't felt like 4 minds in one; it felt like our minds were one." Veemon said.

"Yeah I actually felt something back there." Musuko said.

"Are you saying you felt something with William?" Koji said.

"Yeah just before we merged I could feel William's heart with mine." Musuko said.

"So you guys were synchronized." Natalie said.

"You mean like those goofy swimmers?" Musuko said.

"No she means your hearts were one with them beating together at the same time." Benson said.

"I knew that." Musuko said embarrassed.

"Just when we thought we had this whole digivolving thing out something knew comes up." Koji said. "And just think of all the combos like Aeroveedramon and Magnaangemon with Musuko and Benson. That would be a winged beast or how about Angewomon and Aeroveedramon, then that be a headache with gender. There's also Aeroveedramon and Garudamon or Aeroveedramon and Lillymon." Mason didn't had a nice look.

"What! Are you saying me and Aeroveedramon aren't good enough to Bio DNA digivolve with you and Lillymon." Musuko said.

"That's not it Musuko. I'm saying we need to be careful about this since our parents don't know so don't bite my head off." Mason said.

"And I say it's a way to beat the digidestroyers." Musuko said.

"Okay quit it you guys." Koji said. "It looks like Veemon is trying a battle cry." He let out a little roar and the digimon clapped

…

William

William was repairing the digital world too.

"Good job today Lopmon." William said.

"It was nothing I can't handle." Lopmon said. "Hey William I was wondering do you think we should join the digidestine?"

"I don't know I mean there are still things I don't know about Bio DNA digivolving. There could be side effects." William said.

"Well I didn't felt anything and I don't think you should have plus I have the power of a new mega." Lopmon said. 'You're not fooling me you just don't want to hang with them because you haven't forgive yourself.' He thought.

"It's getting late I better get home before my Dad thinks I disappeared again." William said. 'It is amazing to become a mega and this could help stop the digidestroyers.'

…...

Travis

"All our hard work is being ruined by those meddling digidestine." Travis said as he was in the desert. "They should know better than to mess with something that is none of their business."

"Hey Travis look. It's a recorder." Tyromon said.

"It looks like there's a tape inside." Travis said and pressed play and the kids came up.

"I wonder what the digidestroyers are up to." Mason said.

"Good work we repaired most of this area." Benson said.

"Those digidestroyers are nothing." Musuko said and when it played again Travis kicked it.

"Meddling brats, I just about had it with them. I have an idea and it requires Andrew's talent." Travis said.

…

The Real World

"It's a message from the digidestroyers." Musuko said.

"Dear Digidestine, meet us at the Giga House." The message said.

"If we know it's a trap why are we going?" Koji said.

"We're going to have to face them sooner or later." Benson said.

"Remember guys we better be careful." Natalie said. "Digi-Port Open!" When they went through there was this enormous house.

"This is the Giga House?" Musuko said.

"Think of the size of the people who live here. Why did the digidestroyers chose this place?" Natalie said.

"That's what I'm wondering." They turned and saw William and Lopmon. "I guess you guys got the message too."

"Great to see you're hear William so let's go." Musuko said.

"It's obvious it's a trap so I'm going in alone." William said.

"No chance William." Musuko said.

"Easy guys let's not fight each other. Maybe half of us should go in and the others should stay out here." Benson said.

"That sounds fine with me." Lopmon said.

"Musuko and William, since you guys are eager to fight you'll go in." Benson said.

"Me too." Mason said.

"I still think I should go in alone." William said.

"Not happening William we're DNA partners and we could use Cheradomon." Musuko said.

"A reason I'm going so you guys won't fight each other." Mason said.

"Come on last one in is a rotten digiegg." Musuko said.

"I don't want to be the rotten digiegg." Lopmon said and they all went running in. Andrew was watching from the roof.

"Look at them walking into a trap. These guys are so easy to get. Well I better get ready so much to do so much destruction." Andrew said. The others climbed in through a window.

"This reminds me of this story I read where our parents climbed a bean stalk and fought a giant." Musuko said.

"That's Jack and The Bean Stalk even though our parents did come here." Mason said.

"You two sound like an old married couple." William said.

"Hey I hear something." Lopmon said and Roachmon were coming out of everywhere.

"Nasty what are those?" Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer: (William's voice): They're Roachmon one of the stinkiest champion digimon there are and nastiest of roaches.

"They're everywhere." Mason said.

…

Outside

"I hear something." Gatomon said.

"What is it Gatomon?" Koji said.

"It's a buzzing sound." Then Flymon came flying in.

Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's voice): Flymon, these digimon buzz a lot and they can launch their stingers. You don't want these guys in your gardens.

"We better get out of here." Natalie said.

…

Inside

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

The digimon were keeping the Roachmon back.

"These guys are everywhere." Musuko said. "William we need to Bio DNA digivolve."

"No hold on why are those Roachmon attacking us in the first place." Mason said.

"Aren't they serving the digidestroyers?" Musuko said.

"No something's not right, let's get out of here." William said.

"Follow me." Wendingomon said.

"Move it stink breathes." Togemon said as she pounded through.

…..

Outside

Birdramon, Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon were flying away from the Flymon.

"What do we do Koji?" Nerfertimon said.

"I don't know there are so many of them." Koji said.

"We're gonna have to go in." Benson said.

"I've got this, **Equis Beam**." Pegasusmon said and blasted a window open.

"Sorry I didn't knock, just send me the bill." Benson said.

…

Inside

"You guys need a bath." Veedramon said as he sprayed them.

"Mason I have to armor digivolve here. That vent can be our escape route." Togemon said.

"Good idea." Mason said and Togemon dedigivolved. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Waspmon Buzzing Knowledge"

"Waspmon flew up to the vent and Wendingomon grabbed Veedramon and stretched his arm out. They just missed the others flew by when the Flymon launched their stingers.

"How rude." Birdramon said as she deflected them.

"There are so many of them." Natalie said.

"We're gonna have to split up." Benson said.

"I hope we find the others soon." Koji said as he went with Benson and Natalie went the other way.

…

Musuko, William, Mason

"Great idea Mason." William said.

"Yeah, but we better get going before they find us." Mason said.

"Wait I hear something. It sounds like a flute." Waspmon said.

"I don't hear anything." Musuko said.

"Follow me." Waspmon said. They followed to the end of the vent.

"It's coming from the other room." William said.

"Allow me." Wendingomon said as he busted threw.

"What a gentleman." Veedramon said.

"It's Andrew playing the flute." Musuko said.

"I didn't even knew he could play." William said.

"Well you already found me. It doesn't matter my friends here want to say hello." Andrew said as he began to play again and two Kuwagamon came down.

Digimon Analyzer (Waspmon's voice): Kuwagamon, these champion digimon have teeth like knives and razor sharp pincers.

"I'll take Andrew." Waspmon said.

"Oh you will, will you?" Andrew said and when he played the flute Waspmon began to attack the others with the Kuwagamon.

"Waspmon what are you doing?" Mason said.

"What's going on here?" Musuko said.

"If you haven't figured it out yet you are more dense than I thought." Andrew said.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" William said.

"That Andrew is really good on the flute." Musuko said.

"I think I know what William is talking about, that flute is controlling insect digimon." Mason said.

"Well there is a smart one and it's not the one in goggles." Andrew said.

…

Natalie

"These guys are persistent." Natalie said as the Flymon were after her and Birdramon and she deflected more of those stingers.

"How are we going to deal with them?" Birdramon said.

…

Koji And Benson

"**Cat's Eye Beam**." Nerfertimon said as she blasted a door and went in.

"Look at the size of that computer Mr. Izumi would flip." Benson said. "Come on we got to hide." The Flymon were trying to get through.

"Luckily I brushed on history." Koji said as they took cover behind some books and the Flymon came in.

…

Musuko, William, Mason

While Wendingomon and Veedramon were dealing with the Kuwagamon Waspmon had the boys.

"Hello boys." Waspmon said.

"Waspmon don't do it." Mason said.

"**Stone Sticker**." Waspmon said and blasted the ground and when they fell they stopped in midair.

"Guys I can't move." William said.

"Me either it's some kind of web." Mason said.

"William please tell me that spider is a friend of yours." Musuko said.

"Meet Dokugumon and she's hungry so it's lunch time." Andrew said as Dokugumon got closer to them.

"No let me go." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Will the digidestine be able to get out of this sticky situation? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	27. Andrew's Blades

Chapter 27: Andrew's Blades

William's voice: We all got a message from the digidestroyers saying to meet them at the Giga House. We all split up and were attacked by insect digimon. Andrew was there playing a flute that controlled them and now it seems we're about to be a spider's meal.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Andrew kept playing the flute and Dokugumon was getting closer.

"Veedramon Wendingomon help us." Musuko said.

"Help you we need help to." Veedramon said as they continued to fight Waspmon and the Kuwagamon.

"Waspmon knock it off." Mason said.

"Sorry guys, but we have our hands full." Wendingomon said.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys." Musuko said.

"So long." William said.

"Come on guys there has to be a way." Mason said.

"Do something then Mason. You can move your arms so get a message to the others." William said.

"Alright, please be there Natalie." Mason said as he got his D-Terminal.

…

Natalie

"I love to help, but I got my hands full here." Natalie said.

"Time to go." Birdramon said as the Flymon came in.

"I'm sorry Mason, but I can't help." Natalie sent.

…..

The Web

"Don't give up, try Koji or Benson." Musuko said.

"I hope we get some help." Mason said.

…

Benson And Koji

Benson and Pegasusmon pushed a big book down and took a Flymon down.

"I'm stronger than I thought." Benson said.

"Over here in fiction." Koji said and they took cover behind some books and the Flymon were trying to reach them.

"It looks like we're not going anywhere." Benson said.

"I'm starting to wish we haven't split up." Koji said.

….

The Web

"Neither of them can help. We're on our own." Mason said as Andrew kept playing.

"I wish he played another song." Veedramon said.

"What do we do now?" Mason said.

"Wait a minute a thermostat and an AC. Musuko just like soccer kick this rock on the switch." William said and tossed it with his feet and Musuko kicked it. It landed and the AC turned on.

"He shoots he scores." Musuko said and they were blown off the web, but the boys grabbed the web and William caught Mason by the leg.

"I've got you Mason." William said.

"You're not just pulling my leg are you?" Mason said and they landed gently on a big bed. "Now this is what I call a Master's bed." Veedramon and Wendingomon jumped down.

"Are you guys okay?" Wendingomon said.

"We're fine which is more I can say for Andrew." Musuko said. Waspmon and the Kuwagomon came down.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Musuko said.

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to…..Antylamon"

"**Bunny Blades**." Antylamon said as he slashed them out of the way.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon said as he blasted at Andrew and he dropped it.

"My flute!" Andrew said and all the digimon returned to normal.

…..

Benson And Koji

The Flymon left and they came out.

"Looks like they did it." Koji said.

"Now let's go." Benson said and when they came out they saw Natalie.

"Hey guys I got a fix on the others lets go." Natalie said and they went to meet up.

…

The Others

"What just happen?" Waspmon said.

"You mean you don't remember what you were doing?" Musuko said.

"Musuko." Aeroveedramon said and he stopped.

"Nevermind I'm just yanking your chain." Musuko said.

"You dopes that cost me 50 bucks." Andrew said.

"Well here's what I think of your music." Musuko said and blew a raspberry and he got real angry.

"That's it Snimon." Andrew said and jumped on Snimon and came down. "I've just about had it with you guys."

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon said and blasted the digimon threw the wall with Waspmon dedigivolving where the others came out.

"Looks like we found the real pest." Benson said.

"Sorry I haven't been a good host so let me make it up by destroying you." Andrew said.

"**Cat's Eye Beam**." Nerfertimon said and he dodged it.

"I need to be Harpismon." Birdramon said. She got down and dedigivolved.

"Palmon let's get in this." Mason said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." They both said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Air Slicer**." Snimon got hit by both attacks, but with stood it.

"Time to show him our new power." Aeroveedramon said.

"Ready William." Musuko said.

"Let's do it." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate."

"Aeroveedramon"

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

Cheradomon jumped up and slammed Snimon to another room.

"Your new form won't stop us." Andrew said. Then Cheradomon punched him to the trash.

"You put them where they belong." Mason said.

"I have an idea give us some time and meet us in the dining room." Natalie said. They went ahead and Snimon came out.

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon said, but Cheradomon with stood it.

"I'm not going down so easily." Andrew said.

"Then come and get us." Cheradomon said and lead them to the dining room.

"Here they come." Mason said and got in.

"Surprise!" Natalie said as she and Harpismon shook salt and pepper on them.

"How about a little oil." Shurinamon said and sprayed them and ran to Shurinamon.

"AH my eyes!" Andrew said. The weakly made it to Koji and Benson.

"Never have metal hands." Benson said.

"That's a safety rule." Koji said and ran on Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon and shocked them.

"Now Cheradomon." Mason said.

"**Delta Slam**." Cheradomon said and pounded them with Andrew falling off.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Andrew said.

"Now that we had you how about some answers." Benson said.

"Why are you still trying to destroy the digital world?" Mason said.

"That's a ridicules question. We do it because our master wants us to." Andrew said.

"Who's your master?" Koji said.

"Why are you asking me when you can ask William?" Andrew said.

"Yeah we can just ask Andrew." Mason said.

"I like to help, but when the darkness tried to take over it affected my mind." Cheradomon said.

"Then remember this when our Master rises light will be turned to darkness." Andrew said.

"Light will be turned to darkness?" Koji said.

"Never mind that now what do we do now?" Natalie said.

"If we let Andrew go then he'll keep spreading mischief like the other digidestroyers." Cheradomon said.

"Cheradomon's right we need to take him with us." Mason said.

"You won't take me alive you pest." Andrew said. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Ready Snimon."

"Let's do it." Snimon said and flew up and glowed.

"Snimon digivolve to…..Blademon" there was a digimon mantis with two legs, grey green, four arms with blades, and mantis eyes

Digimon Analyzer (Andrew's voice): Blademon is an ultimate level digimon with four arms instead of two and uses the two blades on each side for his Double Blades attack.

"Now Andrew can reach the ultimate form." Natalie said.

"**Double Blades**." Blademon said as he brought his two blades on each side together and launched two slash blasts and knocked the other four down. "Your turn Cheradomon." He flew up and started slashing in all directions.

"**Plasma Orb**." Cheradomon said and blasted him down.

"I'm sorry Andrew even with my new power I still can't take Cheradomon." Blademon said.

"You're right let's get out of here." Andrew said and got away with the others dedigivolving.

"Well Andrew got away." Benson said.

"Now all four of them can reach the ultimate form." Koji said.

"By the way William I never got to thank you for saving me." Mason said.

"It's okay." William said.

"I worry about thank you later." Musuko said.

"We have a mystery to sole here." Natalie said.

"What did Andrew mean by his master?" Demiveemon said.

"I don't know and that concerns me." Musuko said.

….

Andrew

He was flying through the desert.

"Are you okay that actually was a rough battle?" Blademon said.

"I might need eye drops, but I'm good." Andrew said.

"Do you think we told too much?" Blademon said.

"Even if we did it's only a matter of time." Andrew said.

Ross's voice: Now that all four of the digidestroyers can reach the ultimate form who is the master Andrew talked about. Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	28. Guardian Angel

Chapter 28: Guardian Angel

Natalie's voice: We were all having a pest problem with Andrew controlling the insect digimon. His tune was silenced and Cheradomon swat that fly Snimon, but it turns out that he can become Blademon, Now there's this master and these guys just won't quit.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

While everyone was leaving school the kids stayed behind deciding what to do about the digidestroyers.

"I'll say these guys are determine to have their digimon in ultimate form." Benson said.

"If they go after Koji I'll put a hole in their heads." Gatomon said.

"We need to find a way to take them on." Natalie said.

"I don't think they're all bad people." Koji said.

"What do you mean?" Mason said.

"Andrew told us they serve a master I think they're being forced and are scared." Koji said.

"Since when do you care about them?" Benson said.

"I'm just saying maybe they don't mean this stuff and I'm worried." Koji said.

"That's the difference between you and Koji Benson he worries about people." Musuko said.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Benson said.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Natalie said.

'Maybe Musuko is right I mean all I can think about is stopping the digidestroyers once and for all, but Koji wants to help them unlike me.' Benson thought.

"We'll stop them and win. You with me Koji?" Musuko said.

"Yeah." Koji said unsure.

"I'm with you." Veemon said.

"Easy for you to say since you can Bio DNA digivolve." Biyomon said.

"Yeah the rest of us are useless." Patamon said.

"Unless we can find our DNA partners." Palmon said.

"In the meantime let's look for them." Natalie said.

…

The Digital World

They were all walking through a thick forest.

"So this guy tells a knock knock joke." Veemon said.

"Veemon I told you no more knock knock jokes." Musuko said.

"It's not it's about a guy who tells knock knock jokes." Veemon said.

"Just stop." Musuko said.

"You're no fun." Veemon said.

"We've been walking for hours." Gatomon said.

"Yeah if we're going to find the digidestroyers before they try something we need to do something." Benson said.

"How are we going to do that?" Musuko said.

"Maybe we should split up and if we find them we contact the others." Benson said.

"It sounds good to me." Biyomon said.

"It sounds weird now." Palmon said.

"Well if we are who's going with who?" Musuko said.

"Benson and I will check a clearing we passed earlier." Koji said and left.

…

William

William was in the forest as well.

"William why are we here?" Lopmon said.

"There's something about this place." William said and was shocked. When he looked through the trees he saw the Dark Ocean and screamed.

…

Benson And Koji

"It would help if we knew where they were hiding." Patamon said.

"And you can get a bird's eye or flying pig's eye view." Gatomon said and Koji heard William and ran. "I hates it when he does that."

"Koji where are you going?" Benson said as they tried to catch up.

"Didn't you hear, its William he's in trouble." Koji said.

"William?" Benson said.

"It will be okay." Lopmon said.

"Leave me alone." William said and Koji and Benson made it.

"It's okay William we're here." Koji said.

"Were you attacked I don't see anything." Benson said.

"It's the Dark Ocean." William said and Koji was shocked.

"The Dark Ocean!" Koji said.

"What are you talking about?" Benson said.

"It's nothing." William said.

"I know how you're feeling." Koji said as they walked and disappeared.

….

The Others

"Anything yet." Mason said.

"It would help if we had a clue." Musuko said.

"Hey guys check this out. My D3 says there's a third with Benson and Koji and their signal is fainting." Natalie said.

"Three?" Musuko said and they went to check it out.

…..

William, Koji, Benson

"I feel like we've been walking in circles." Gatomon said.

"Everything does look the same." Koji said.

"There has to be a way out." Benson said and saw Musuko. "Hey it's Musuko."

"Veemon." Patamon said and they all ran to each other.

"Musuko I've never been glad to see you." Benson said, but Musuko ran through him.

"Veemon." Patamon said, but Veemon ran through him.

"That's strange I thought I heard something over here." Musuko said.

"Musuko we're right here." Koji said.

"We better find the others." Veemon said.

"Koji, Benson." Musuko said as they ran off.

"That was weird." William said.

"Why couldn't he see or hear us?" Koji said.

…

Musuko, Mason, Natalie

"Mason, Natalie did you find them?" Musuko said.

"No it's like they disappeared." Mason said.

"We better find them fast." Natalie said.

…..

William, Koji, Benson

"This is hopeless we'll never find a way out." William said.

"Nothing is ever hopeless." Koji said. "We'll find a way out since there are people who care for us and we care too much to find a way out."

'Koji always seem to look at a bright side."' Benson thought. "Hey guys how about we sing a song to pass the time." They didn't say a thing. "Okay how bout we play a game, then again it would be boring with only 3 of us." They still didn't say a thing.

"I don't think they're in the mood." Patamon said.

"Hey!" Benson said and they turned to him. "You know you guys don't have to ignore me."

"We're not ignoring you." Koji said.

"Yes you are." Benson said and walked off.

"Benson." Koji said.

"Benson wait." William said, but he kept walking until he got to a cliff.

"I guess I overreacted." Benson said.

"I think you did." Patamon said.

"Benson." Koji said as they caught up.

"Sorry guys, I flipped out back there." Benson said and the rock fell and so did he and Koji caught him. "This is just not my day."

"Don't worry I got you." Koji said. William tried to help, but both of them saw water down there and both Koji and Benson fell.

"Koji!" Gatomon said.

"Benson!" Patamon said and they both went after them while William screamed.

"Benson are you okay?" Koji said and Benson woke up. "I was worried there."

"Are you okay?" Patamon said.

"I'm fine, but let's get out of here." Benson said. Patamon tried to digivolve, but it failed. "Any time now."

"I can't seem to digivolve." Patamon said.

"This is no time for jokes Patamon." Benson said.

"It will be okay Benson." Koji said.

"How when Musuko went through me, we're going to be trapped here and…" Benson stopped when Koji slapped him.

"What did I do?" Koji said.

"It's fine I needed that." Benson said.

"Then we'll find a way out." Gatomon said and she and Patamon went up.

"Benson I'm sorry I slapped you. It's weird I never thought I would because I feel a weird connection with you." Koji said.

"Maybe that's because you have your Mom's crest and I have my Dad's. A lot of people thought they end up together." Benson said.

"My Mom and your Dad?" Koji said and a vine came down. They climbed out and were glad.

"Sorry guys I didn't help." William said.

"It's okay, but you use to be brave and stuff what happen since you were a digidestroyer?" Benson said.

"Benson!" Koji said.

"Oh sorry guess you don't want that memory." Benson said and Koji began to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Then he had a scared look and took off. He stopped by a cliff.

"No not this place again." Koji said.

"Koji don't scare me like that." Gatomon said.

"It's the Dark Ocean." William said.

"I don't see anything, but trees." Benson said.

"I almost lost Koji to this world." Gatomon said.

"Koji you've been here before?" William said.

"Yeah, but only because it was going to use me to get to my Mom." Koji said.

"I don't see anything." Benson said and he soon began to.

…..

Travis

"Well what do you know." Travis said as he saw them at the cliff all static. "It seems those kids are in between worlds."

"Oh let me take care of them." Shadow said.

"Fine if it means you won't annoy me." Travis said.

…..

The Dark Ocean

"I don't get it why would it want your Mom." Benson said. "And how can you feel it?"

"I think it's because I have my Mom's crest." Koji said and heard a noise.

"What's that sound?" William said and Skullsetamon and Travis came through the air.

"Hey there kids." Shadow said.

"It's Shadow." Benson said.

"Look there's a hole behind them." Gatomon said.

"If you guys want out you'll have to go through me." Shadow said.

"Bring it on." Patamon said.

"We're ready for you." Lopmon said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to….Antylamon"

"Koji I have to digivolve to." Gatomon said.

"Go get him." Koji said.

"Gatomon digivolve to…..Angewomon"

Then Koji started to feel pain while the digimon were fighting.

"No, leave me alone!" Koji said as he held his head and was surrounded by water.

"**Bone Blaster**." Skullsetamon said as he blasted at all of them.

"Koji I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Benson said.

"The darkness is too much. I'm not strong enough. It's going to win." Koji said then Benson slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself of course you are strong, you're the strongest person I know." Benson said.

"Benson!" Koji said.

"We'll fight this darkness together and you won't fight alone." Benson said and a pink light came down around them.

"What's going on?" Shadow said.

"It's beautiful." Koji said.

"That's right your crest of light can keep the darkness at bay you just need to have hope." Benson said and both their D3s reacted with Angewomon glowing pink and Magnaangemon yellow.

…

Digivolving Scene

Both of them had their crest on their D3s

"Bio DNA Activate." They said as their D3s launched beams.

"Angewomon." She said as she glowed pink with Koji.

"Magnaangemon" He said as he glowed yellow with Benson

"Bio DNA digivolve to"

They both spin around into one angel with 4 wings, long blonde hair, a sword with white pants, shoes, sports top, and helmet with one eye pink and the other brown.

"Angelmon"

Digimon Analyzer (Angelmon/mixture of all four's voices): We are Angelmon, a mega level digimon where our sword becomes a bow for our Heaven's Sword Slash and Heaven's Arrow Barrage.

…..

The Fight

Angelmon stood there and everyone was impressed.

"What just happened!?" Shadow said.

'Let's sent this Bone Head back to the grave it came.' Koji thought.

'I like the way you think Koji' Benson thought. He clashed with Skullsetamon.

"**Heaven's Sword Barrage**." Angelmon said as he launched a slash blast and knocked them down.

"I'm out of here." Shadow said. The others saw a bright light.

"There that has to be them." Natalie said. The others were back and Angelmon split to Koji and Benson and saw their digimon.

"Salamon." Koji said.

"Tokomon." Benson said.

'You know he's pretty cool.' They both thought. The others found them and told what happened.

"Angelmon?" Mason said.

"I guess that means Koji and Benson are Bio DNA partners." Natalie said and Koji I noticed Musuko.

"I was worried I lost you to that Dark Ocean again and for good." Musuko said and Koji shook his head.

"Don't worry Musuko that won't happen cause I know I'm not fighting alone." Koji said.

'I wonder was the Dark Ocean after Koji or was it after me?' William thought.

Ross's voice: Koji and Benson can Bio DNA digivolve, but what does William have to the Dark Ocean. Tune in for another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	29. Travis's Answer

Chapter 29: Travis's Answer

Benson's voice: When we decided to look for the digidestroyers Koji, William, and I were pulled into the Dark Ocean. The others were looking for us and we were looking for a way out. Skullsetamon attacked and Koji and I Bio DNA digivolved to Angelmon and bashed that skull.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

There were digimon hurt and down.

"This is getting us nowhere." Travis said. "We keep destroying areas and the digidestine keep rebuilding. We need a way to destroy the digital world all at once."

"Travis that's practically impossible." Courtney said.

"Hold that thought we got company." Tydradamon said.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Travis said as 10 Mammothmon stood in front of the digidestroyers.

Digimon Analyzer (Mammothmon's voice): We are Mammothmon, we are ultimate level digimon that launch our tusk for our Tusk Crusher.

"We heard you are destroying our world so we are stopping you." Mammothmon said.

"Well then over here boys come and get me." Travis said and they all charged and Tydradamon took down 2 with a movement of his tail.

"While Travis is having his fun let's go." Andrew said and the rest left.

"Where are we going?" Courtney said.

"I've heard and found one of these things called the Destiny Stones." Andrew said.

"What's a Destiny Stone?" Shadow said.

"I'll explain on the way." Andrew said. (AN: This one is from episode 32.)

…

Musuko

"Musuko I wonder how you can eat and play games and think about nothing else." Kari said as Musuko was doing what she said.

"I think about many things. If I think too much my brain will hurt so I play games." Musuko said.

"You are so much like your father." Kari said.

"Hey Musuko I got a message from Izzy." Koji said. "We better get to the digital world."

…

William

"It's a mystery I can still access the digital world after what I did." William said.

"William you need to let it go since you're doing good now." Lopmon said and got an e-mail.

"It's from Koji. I'm sorry to bother you, but we need you in the digital world. Koji." William read the message. "Let's go Lopmon."

…..

Travis

Tydradamon took down the last of the Mammothmon.

"Well that was a nice warm up." Tydradamon said.

"Well then let's go and maybe find my answer." Travis said.

"And what answer are you looking for?"

"Who are you?" Travis said to a sorcerer, white Wizardmon.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Sorcerymon. I am a mystic digimon and launch diamonds from my magic wand.

"What do you want?" Travis said.

"I wish to talk to you. I've been watching you." Sorcerymon said.

"I doubt you have something I want to hear." Travis said. "Now move or be destroyed."

"Maybe I can help you find your answer." Sorcerymon said.

"Okay now you have my attention." Travis said.

…

The Digidestroyers

"There it is." Andrew said.

"So if what you say is true then this could help." Courtney said.

"Oh it will be wicked." Shadow said.

"For it to work you guys need to destroy it." Andrew said.

"That won't be a problem." His partner Mantismon said.

….

Travis

"So you wish to destroy the digital world." Sorcerymon said.

"Yeah that's what I plan to do, but these digidestine keep getting in my way so I need to destroy them." Travis said.

"But is that what your heart wants?" Sorcerymon said.

"My heart? My heart has nothing to do with this." Travis said.

"The heart always leads you to the right place." Sorcerymon said.

"You're talking gibberish." Travis said.

"It seems to me you never listen to your heart." Sorcerymon said.

….

Musuko And Koji

They were on Aeroveedramon and Nerfertimon and saw Shineunimon, Blademon, And Skullsetamon at the Destiny Stone.

"What are they doing with that rock?" Musuko said.

"I don't think it can be good." Koji said and Skullsetamon banged his staff against it, Shineunimon kicked it, and Blademon slashed it.

"What are they doing they're going to ruin they're things?" Musuko said.

"I wonder if that's one of the Destiny Stones." Nerfertimon said.

"I've heard that somewhere before." Koji said.

"From what I have heard if the Destiny Stone is destroyed the digital world will be." Nerfertimon said.

"Then we need to stop them." Musuko said. "Koji you get the others I'll do what I can."

…..

Travis

"It is impossible for you to destroy the entire digital world." Socerymon said.

"It wouldn't have to be if I found an answer to do it quick." Travis said.

"But a human cannot and finding an answer is never easy." Sorcerymon said.

"You sound like a feeble minded old man. I should destroy you for wasting my time." Travis said.

"But will you?" Sorcerymon said.

"Not unless you got something more to say." Travis said.

…..

The Destiny Stone

"**Double Blades**." Blademon said attacking Aeroveedramon.

"**V-Wing Blade**." Aeroveedramon said as he launched his V at them. Then Skullsetamon grabbed him from the back.

"Hang in there Aeroveedramon." Musuko said.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said as she blasted Skullsetamon. The others arrived with their digimon in their ultimate form.

"I'm only telling you one time don't interfere." Andrew said as the digidestroyers came by.

….

Travis

"You don't need to destroy the digital world if you don't want to." Sorcerymon said.

"Yeah well guess what I want to." Travis said.

"I can sense someone orders you to destroy it." Sorcerymon said.

"You don't know what you're talking about anymore." Travis said. "I'm out of here."

"I can also sense depression." Sorcerymon said and that had Travis listening again.

…

The Fight

Skullsetamon had Aeroveedramon and Garudamon pinned down. Blademon was on top of Lillymon and Magnaangemon and Magnaangemon was keeping him from using his bladdes from slashing them.

"Magnaangemon." Angewomon said.

"Oh no you don't." Shineunimon said as he jumped down on her.

"If we don't do something we're in trouble." Mason said.

"You started the party without me." Antylamon said as he came by. "**Bunny Blades**." He took down Skullsetamon.

"It's William." Natalie said.

"Sorry I'm late." William said.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon said and blasted Shineunimon.

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon said and blasted Blademon.

"Now let's get down to business." Musuko said.

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Cheradomon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Koji and Benson said.

"Angewomon"

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digigolve to….Angelmon"

"**Delta Slam**." Cheradomon said as he blasted Blademon.

"We better destroy that rock fast." Courtney said.

"I'm doing my best, but this stupid rock won't break." Skullsetamon said. The ring began to crack and the stone glowed.

…..

Travis

"Listen to me you don't have to do this." Sorcerymon said. "Don't let others suffer from your pain."

"I don't care this is nothing, but data anyway." Travis said.

"Be warn you may never see light if you stay on this path. You can still walk away and have a normal life." Sorcerymon said.

"Enough!" Travis said.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon said and blasted and deleted him.

"No one tells me how to live." Travis said.

"Travis I feel a disturbance." Tydradamon said.

"Really, let's check it out. Fill me in on what it could be on the way." Travis said as he took off.

…

"**Plasma Orb**."

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**." Angelmon's sword turned to a bow and blasted all three of them with a barrage of energy arrows.

"Give it up we've got you now." Mason said. Then Andrew noticed something.

"Hey look its Travis coming in fast." They all turned and saw him.

"The Destiny Stone that's it. Tydradamon destroy it." Travis said.

"Out of the way." Tydradamon said as he pushed pass the digimon. "**Biting Torpedo**." He blasted the stone.

"It's cracked." Natalie said.

"We need to stop him." Cheradomon said as they all went after him.

"Stop MEDDLING!" Travis said.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon said and blasted them as they dedigivolved from extreme power.

"Where did he get that power?" William said.

"Travis don't do it." Musuko said.

"I'm tired of losing to you." Travis said in a deep voice. "Tydradamon DO IT!"

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon said and destroyed it with a twister coming up.

"What's happening?" Musuko said.

"Never mind that grab the digimon and run." William said and they all hurried out of there.

"Yes this is the answer I've been looking for." Travis said.

Ross's voice: Is this the end of the digital world now that Travis has found his answer. You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	30. Doors In Worlds

Chapter 30: Doors In Worlds

Koji's voice: The digidestroyers were attacking digimon that stood against them. While we were fighting Andrew, Courtney, and Shadow from destroying the Destiny Stone, Travis was talking to Sorcerymon and now knows how to do destroy the digital world.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Here we are in Kyoto." Natalie said as her family was taking a trip.

"Natalie are you sure we should be here. What if the others need us?" Biyomon said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they can handle it." Matt said.

"This is a day for us to get away from all that." Tobi said.

…

William

William was talking to Izzy about his days in the digidestroyers

"Based on what you told me when you entered the Dark Ocean it's energy got inside you." Izzy said.

"Weird I didn't feel anything when I entered it." William said.

"It seems the energy is what allowed Lopmon to digivolve at first into ultimate and mega." Izzy said.

"But what about the other digidestroyers?" William said.

"Well it seems once you left they got a hold of some of that energy. You did it sooner for it being around you for years." Izzy said.

"I see so I had darkness inside me for years and never even knew it." William said.

"Can you tell me what you remember from being around that darkness like who controlled you." Izzy said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Izumi, but when the darkness tried to take over me when I fought Magnamon it messed with my mind. I can't remember all that well." William said.

"It's okay Ken had the same problem." Izzy said. "Why don't you go to the digital world. The others might need you in finding the Destiny Stones before the digidestroyers."

"That could help clear my head." William said.

…

Kyoto

"Hey Mom can I get a souvenir?" Natalie said.

"Sure thing." Sora said as Natalie went into the store and bought something. While they were walking Natalie saw something.

"Natalie what is it?" Gabumon said.

"Look up there." Natalie said and it looked like Travis and Tydradamon were up there.

…

The Digital World

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon said as he blasted a Destiny Stone and destroyed it.

"Excellent." Travis said.

"Another rock becomes dust." Andrew said and the digidestine arrived.

"Rats we got here too late." Musuko said.

"Look at the warp. It seems to be getting worst with each Destiny Stone destroyed." Mason said.

"Something's happening to Travis and Tydradamon." Benson said and he disappeared.

"What happened?" Courtney said.

"Don't worry about it now we got other problems." Andrew said.

….

Kyoto

Natalie and her family were running through the streets and saw a shadow version of Travis and Tydradamon with 5 other shadows.

"I was right it is Travis." Natalie said.

"No one else seems to notice." Sora said.

"What's wrong with them?" Tobi said. They followed them to keep an eye on them.

"Travis wait." Natalie said.

"I don't think he can hear us, it's like he's in a trance." Biyomon said and kept following them.

"Hey you digimon wait." Matt said and one of the shadows noticed them and turned to Apemon.

Digimon Analyzer (Apemon's voice): I am Apemon, I pound on all my enemies with my bone weapon and use it for my Bone Bash.

"This doesn't seem good." Tsudomon said and Apemon took off.

"Help digimon in Kyoto and are on the loose. Get help. Sign Natalie." Natalie sent a message.

…..

The Digital World

"When will you guys learn to take a break?" Shadow said.

"I should ask you the same thing." Musuko said.

"Well then until Travis gets back let's have some fun. Blademon." Andrew said.

"Let's do this Veemon." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to…..Aeroveedramon."

"Bio DNA Activate." Koji and Benson said.

"Magnaangemon."

"Angewomon. Bio DNA digivolve to…..Angelmon"

…

Kyoto

While a film was happening Travis and the shadows passed by.

"Cut what was that?" The director said.

"That was a take." An actor said. Then Apemon came down and smashed the camera. Natalie and her family came by.

"There he is." Matt said.

"We need to stop him Biyomon." Natalie said. Then in a river a light came up and Wendingomon and William jumped out of it.

"There he is." William said. "You know what to do Wendingomon."

"I'm on it." Wendingomon said and got to Apemon and took it to the roofs.

"Wendingomon?" Natalie said.

"Natalie!" She turned and saw William.

"William what's going on?" Natalie said.

"I'll explain everything later. Wendingomon come on we need to get him out of here." William said. Wendingomon jumped over Apemon and stretched out his arm.

"I've got him." Wendingomon said.

"Alright Natalie the rest is up to you. Just follow Travis in case he doesn't disappear." William said and went back through the digi-port.

"What am I suppose to do?" Natalie said.

"Excuse me was that a digimon that was just here?" They turned and saw Jim.

"Jim hey there." Matt said.

"Sora it's great to see you." Her Dad came up.

"Dad?" Sora said.

"Grandpa?" Natalie and Tobi said.

…

The Digital World

"**Double Blades**." Blademon said as he aim for the digimon.

"Aeroveedramon." Antylamon said as he came by.

"Musuko." William said.

"There you are I was getting worried." Musuko said.

"Let's do it." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate." They both said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to…..Cheradomon"

…..

Kyoto

They were driving in a car trying to find those digimon.

"Grandpa what are you doing here in Kyoto?" Tobi said.

"I'm here studying the gate and temples." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Temples and gates?" Natalie said.

"You see professor and I have been studying the digital world with Izzy." Jim said.

"You see I believe the gates and temples are doorways to the digital world." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Is that why those guys are here in Kyoto?" Matt said.

"Yes the same thing happened 30 years ago with your friend Yolei." Mr. Takenouchi said. "They're here because since Kyoto is the capital they follow the legend of animal spirits.

"Animal spirits?" Natalie and Tobi said.

"Yes and the gates and temples are of the 4 guardians." Mr. Takenouchi said. "The tortoise of the north, the dragon of the east, the sparrow of the south, and the tiger of the west." (AN: I couldn't remember the names from 33.) "The gates and temples are said to be doorways to other worlds.

"You mean like the digital world?" Tobi said.

"Yes and many others. Digimon I believe are based off animal spirits because I also believe they are more than data." Mr. Takenouchi said. "In fact if it wasn't for them I don't believe my family would be this close."

"You're right Mom and I have gotten closer for the past 33 years." Sora said.

"This all sounds weird." Tobi said.

"Hey there they are." Natalie said and one of the shadows turned to Musyamon.

Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): It's Musyamon, this champion level warrior is quite the samurai with his Shogun Sword attack.

"Biyomon you know what to do." Natalie said and Biyomon flew out of the card.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon said, but he blocked it.

"Biyomon armor digivolve." Natalie said.

"I'll be happy to." Biyomon said.

"Digi-Armor Energize." Natalie said.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

Harpismon attacked Musyamon and took to the air.

"What are you waiting for Matt? Drive!" Sora said and drove after them. Harpismon and Musyamon were jumping off buildings and clashing against each other.

"Grandpa, Jim do either of you have a computer?" Natalie said.

"Yes." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"**Shogun Sword**." Musyamon said as he was about to slash Harpismon.

"**Air Slicer**." Harpismon said and stopped him. She grabbed him from behind. "Going down." She brought him down in a lake.

"Digi-Port Open." Natalie said as she opened the digi-port on Mr. Takenouchi's laptop. "Harpismon throw him in." She tossed Musyamon in and closed the laptop.

"I'm stronger than I thought." Harpismon said and dedigivolved.

"Now for the rest." Tobi said.

"Look they're disappearing." Jim said and they were gone.

…

The Digital World

Courtney and Shadow saw that Travis and Tydradamon returned.

"Look he's back." Shadow said.

"Andrew let's go." Courtney said and they left.

"See you later digidestine since there are 5 Destiny Stones left and when they're gone so is the digital world." Andrew said.

"5 Destiny Stones left." Cheradomon said.

"They won't stop until the whole digital world is destroyed." Angelmon said.

"Then we need to find the Destiny Stones before they do." Mason said.

…

Kyoto

"Thanks for the help grandpa." Natalie said.

"It was nice seeing you again." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Take care Dad." Sora said.

"Hey say hi to Joe for me." Jim said.

"Will do Jim." Matt said and they drove away.

"Well so much for our relaxing day." Tobi said.

"I'm wondering what will happen to the real world if all the Destiny Stones." Natalie said.

Ross's voice: Will the digidestine find the Destiny Stones or have they already lost and the real world will suffer? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	31. Hatred To Destruction

Chapter 31: Hatred To Destruction

Mason's voice: While we were looking for the second Destiny Stone Natalie was on a trip to Kyoto. Somehow Travis and other digimon were in the real world and Natalie's grandfather told her about doorways to other worlds and now there are 5 Destiny Stones left.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"This is real good." Veemon said.

"I have to thank Natalie for giving us these sweets." Palmon said as they and Biyomon were eating.

"Hey leave me one." Musuko said.

"Just one." They said.

"I never thought I see Travis and Tydradamon in Kyoto." Natalie said.

"Based on what you told us about those gates and temples it kind of makes sense." Mason said.

"I just don't get why our world is suffering too." Natalie said.

"It's like this." Koji said as he used paint on the computer and drew a line. "Say this is the digital world and this line is our world. If one suffers then so does the other since the barrier is getting weak and they are connected."

"Thanks even I understand that." Musuko said.

"And there are other worlds like that Dark Ocean." Benson said and drew multiple lines. "Watch what happens when the balance between them is upset." They all merged and turned black.

"All worlds will be covered in darkness." Koji said.

"How did you figure this out Koji?" Mason said.

"You can think my Mom since this happened with Blackwargreymon." Koji said.

"The only way to stop this is to protect the last Destiny Stones." Benson said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Digi-Port Open!" Natalie said and when they went through they met up with William.

…

The Digital World

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydrdamon said as he and the other digidestroyers were at a coliseum and destroying another Destiny Stone.

"There goes another one and now there are only 4 left." Andrew said. Then this thing that looked like a dragon appeared and disappeared.

"What was that?" Travis said.

"Travis do you think we should keep doing this?" Tydrdamon said.

"If it means destroying the digital world that thing could be a living storm for all I care." Travis said and left. When the digidestine made it they saw the Destiny Stone was blown to smithereens.

"Looks like we made it too late." Benson said.

"If I remember there are only 4 left before the digital world is destroyed." William said.

"Well we need to find them before the digidestroyers." Natalie said with anger.

"Natalie are you okay?" Koji said.

"I will be once those digidestroyers are stopped permanently." Natalie said.

'Something's wrong I never saw Natalie like this.' Mason thought. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.'

…..

The Real World

"See ya later guys." Koji said as he and Musuko left with the sun setting.

"Asta a? Sia? Later guys." Musuko said since he didn't know how to finish those first 2.

"Hey Mason want to hang out?" Benson said.

"No thanks I got something I need to check out." Mason said and left.

"Mason what's wrong?" Palmon said.

"It's about Natalie I'm worried that we're going to bio DNA digivolve soon." Mason said.

"And you don't want to be part of girls." Palmon said.

"No there's something bothering her. It's like she's a different person and I want to find out what." Mason said.

…

The Ishidas

Natalie was in bed and was having a nightmare.

'I need to stop the digidestroyers before the digital world is destroyed and all the digimon.'

She thought and when she saw Birdramon be destroyed she woke up and saw Biyomon. 'I'm glad she's still here.'

…

The Digital World

"This bridge doesn't seem safe." Natalie said as they were in a canyon and crossing a bridge.

"Come on Natalie you can make it." Musuko said. Natalie tripped, but Musuko grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Natalie said.

"Just take it one step at a time." Musuko said as he guided her to the other side. "There you go." The others were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just where you caught Natalie." Benson said.

"You're still holding it." Mason said and saw they were holding hands and when they let go they blushed.

"Don't get any ideas." Natalie said. "Let's just find the Destiny Stone and stop the digidestroyers."

'There she goes again. Which Natalie is the real one because it seems there are two sides?' Mason thought. The others were flying and William was on Antylamon while Mason and Natalie stayed behind.

"Ready to go?" Natalie thought.

"You know you can go with the others." Mason said.

"Na I think I should stay back and not here jokes about me and Musuko from Benson." Natalie said and started walking. Natalie was ahead. "You doing okay back there I can slow down."

"It's okay I'm good." Mason said. 'I just don't get it how can she be calm then so angrier than usual.' He thought.

…

The Others

"There it is, the Destiny Stone." Koji said and landed.

"What luck we got here first." Musuko said

"2 of the digidestroyers are heading this way." Benson said.

"Then let's do this." Musuko said.

"Time to bio DNA digivolve." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate." They said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

"It's time to digivolve." Benson said.

"Bio DNA style." Koji said.

"Bio DNA Activate." They said.

"Angewomon"

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digivolve to…..Angelmon"

Blademon and Shineunimon were coming in with Andrew and Courtney.

"Well look who's here." Andrew said.

"I bet they're here to welcome us." Courtney said.

"This is as far as you will go." Cheradomon said. "**Delta Slam**." He blasted Shineunimon, but dodged it with them setting Courtney and Andrew somewhere safe.

"Let's see how you like this. **Heaven's Arrow Barrage**." Angelmon said and blasted Blademon.

"Is that all you got?" Blademon said.

"Then how about this?" Cheradomon said and threw him in the wall. Then Blademon came out.

"**Double Blades**." Blademon said attacking both of them. "Shineunimon I'll take care of these guys you destroy the Destiny Stone."

"I'm on it." Shineunimon said. Natalie and Mason made it.

"Natalie, Mason stop Shineunimon." Angelmon said. They saw him at the Destiny Stone.

"Biyomon stop him." Natalie said.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"You ready Palmon?" Mason said.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon said and Shineunimon backed off.

"There's no way you're stopping me." Shineunimon said and ran to the side of the canyon. "**Vortex Sphere**." Garudamon blasted and Shineunimon tackled Garudamon down.

"It's no use Garudamon's too big." Mason said. Lillymon tried to save her, but Shineunimon backed kicked her to the wall. Garudamon knocked him off.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said and blasted Garudamon at the Destiny Stone when she dedigivolved to Biyomon.

"Hurry up I can't hold these guys off for long." Blademon said.

"I know I'll destroy the Destiny Stone and Biyomon." Shineunimon said.

"He's going to do it." Mason said.

"No he can't I won't let everything I love of the digital world be destroyed." Natalie said and the Destiny Stone shined and Biyomon woke up. "Biyomon Digivolve!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to….Phoenixmon"

Phoenixmon knocked some of the canyon away.

"No way she digivolved to mega." Andrew said.

"Shineunimon I will not allow you to destroy the Destiny Stone." Phoenixmon said.

"What can you do to stop me?" Shineunimon said.

"How about this? **Phoenix Fire**." Phoenixmon said and when Shineunimon was blasted Blademon was hit as well. "This ends now."

"**Biting Torpedo**." A blast destroyed the Destiny Stone.

"The Destiny Stone! How did that happen?" Cheradomon said.

"Look up there." Angelmon said. They saw Travis and Tydradamon.

"Travis!" Courtney said.

"I have to do everything." Travis said and Phoenixmon dedigivolved to Biyomon.

"I'm sorry Natalie I failed the Destiny Stone was destroyed." Biyomon said.

'At least she's safe.' Natalie thought and the dragon appeared.

"That thing again." Travis said.

"What is that, a digimon?" Cheradomon said and it disappeared.

"I can't let that stop me I need to find the next Destiny Stone." Travis said as they left.

"Compare to the Destiny Stone being destroyed this bridge isn't so bad." Natalie said as they were crossing the bridge.

"Hey Musuko try not to catch my cousin again." Benson said.

"You're not going to let that go." Musuko said.

"Our turn." Natalie said since she and Mason were left.

"Hey Natalie I think I might get why you hate the digidestroyers." Mason said.

"I don't hate them I just don't want this world to be destroyed." Natalie said. "You coming?"

"Uh yeah." Mason said. 'I knew Natalie since we were little and I thought I knew everything about her. Now I don't know what to believe.' He thought.

Ross's voice: Will Mason solve the problem with Natalie to stop the digidestroyers and save the last Destiny Stones. Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital monsters.


	32. Make A Stand

Chapter 32: Make A Stand

Musuko's voice: We failed to stop Travis from destroying another Destiny Stone and Mason saw there were two sides to Natalie. When we found the next one Andrew and Courtney showed up. Natalie got Biyomon to warp digivolve, but Travis came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Things aren't going our way.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"I love a good hunt in the cold." Shadow said as the digidestroyers were in a snow forest.

"And the hunt is for a Destiny Stone." Skullsetamon said.

"**Delta Slam**." They dodged an attack and saw the Cheradomon, Angelmon, Garudamon, and Lillymon.

"We should have known you would have hid the stone." Courtney said.

"Now where is it?" Andrew said.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you?" Cheradomon said. Then they heard a noise.

"Who could that be out here in the north?" Blademon said and Tydradamon and Travis came out.

"It's Travis and Tydrdamon." Angelmon said.

"You think you can hide the Destiny Stone from me." Travis said.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon said and a pile of snow was blasted showing the Destiny Stone.

"So much for Musuko's hiding spot." Natalie said.

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**." They said, but they dodged it.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydradamon saia and the ring was taken out and the dragon appeared.

"What is that thing?" Mason said.

"**Biting Torpedo**." Tydrdamon said and destroyed it.

"Great let's go." Travis said and they left and the digimon dedigivolved.

"Rats another one is gone." Musuko said and lightning came.

"Complain later Musuko we need to get out of here." Benson said and they all headed for the gate before the storm got it.

…

The Real World

"Well that plan didn't work." Benson said.

"How are we going to stop Travis and Tydradamon?" Koji said.

"I don't even want to hear those names." Musuko said.

"We will stop him no matter what it takes." Natalie said with anger.

'I've seen Natalie this angry before, but why?' Mason thought.

"Well I need to get home." William said.

"It must be lonely taking that bus ride." Benson said.

"I'm use to it." William said.

"Hey William wait how about you stay at my place? We can have a sleepover and figure out our next plan. Plus my Dad's a great chef especially when it comes to noodles" Musuko said.

"Really Musuko, I guess I could." William said.

"Great just as long you don't mind a little noise my parents make in bed when it's quiet." Musuko said.

"Your parents?" William said.

"Hey how about I come over too, but I'm not staying." Benson said.

"Natalie, Mason how about you?" Koji said.

"Sorry, but I can't." Natalie said and left.

"I can't either there's something I need to check out." Mason said and took off.

"Hey wait I'll come with you guys." Benson said. When they were gone William called home.

"Hello." Willis said on the phone.

"Hey Dad it's me. Listen I was wondering if I could sleepover at a friend's house." William said.

"A sleepover! That's great William. Do I need to bring you anything?" Willis said.

"No that's okay?" William said. They then headed over to Musuko and Koji's place and William couldn't believe they live on the beach.

"William you might know our parents." Koji said.

"Hi William it's nice to meet you this way." Kari said.

"William will be sleeping over, is that alright?" Musuko said.

"It sure is." Davis said.

"Come on Musuko I'll show you my room." Musuko said and head upstairs.

"I can't believe you guys live here." William said.

"It's easy when your Dad's a millionaire." Musuko said.

"I wonder what their allowance is like." William said.

…

Mason

"I'm sorry I can't let you in." A lady at a desk said.

"Oh come on I'm a family friend." Mason said. He wanted to see Sora.

"It's okay Sierra." Sora said as she came by. "Hi Mason how are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk about you about Natalie." They went to talk in private and he told everything.

"I can see how you can be concerned." Sora said.

"I don't know what's wrong with Natalie." Mason said.

"She probably doesn't want to see all she cares for be destroyed." Sora said.

"All she cares for?" Mason said.

"It's probably since she has the crest of love. It's nothing to worry about." Sora said.

"Thanks Mrs. Ishida." Mason said.

…..

The Ishidas

"Oh well I hope you told him everything he needed to know Mom." Natalie said and went to the terrace. "That's weird why didn't Mason come and talk to me."

"He probably thought you didn't want to talk about it." Biyomon said.

"That's Mason for you." Natalie said and saw Mason walking to home. "Sincere and caring for his friends."

…

The Motomiyas

"Well what do we do now?" Benson said as he and the others were in Musuko's room.

"How can we protect the last 2 Destiny Stones if we don't know where they are?" Koji said.

"Benson's father wrote them in his stories all we have to do is figure out which one the digidestroyers are going." Tokomon said.

"Even so Travis seems to be a step ahead." William said.

"Then we need to be a further step ahead." Musuko said and they all agreed.

….

The Next Day

William woke up and heard a noise.

"Oh I thought I was being attack by Travis, but it was just Musuko's snoring." William said and Kokomon jumped on the bed.

"Awake yet?" Kokomon said and wrestled with Demiveemon on the bed and laughed.

"I don't remember setting my alarm clock." Musuko said. "I must be having a bad dream."

"Hey Musuko Natalie is on the phone for you." Kari said on the other side of the door.

"I must be dreaming." Musuko said.

"The digidestroyers were spotted heading for a Destiny Stone at the bottom of the ocean. Ikkakumon and Tsunamimon are down there with other digimon protecting it. We need you guys." Natalie said over the phone.

"Okay we'll be there soon." Musuko said and were in the digital world.

"Okay Natalie we'll leave the water to you." Benson said.

"We need to protect this Destiny Stone, leave it to me and Seagulldramon." Natalie said and went down.

"Look it's Megaseadramon and Dolphmon." Seagulldramon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Seagulldramon's voice): Megaseadramon is an ultimate digimon and that horn is used for his Lightning Javelin.

Digimon Analyzer (Seagulldramon's voice): Dolhmon are champion digimon that may be playful, but not when it comes to their Pummel Pulse.

Up on the surface they saw the digidestroyers coming.

"Here they come." Lillymon said.

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Koji and Benson said

"Angewomon."

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Angelmon"

"They just don't know when to quit." Travis said.

"I can sense the Destiny Stone. It's in the water." Tydradamon said.

"You're the only one who can get to it. The rest of you hold them off." Travis said.

"**Plasma Orb**."

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**."

"**Flower Cannon**." All three attacked, but then they jumped. Skullsetamon had Angelmon, Shineunimon had Cheradomon, and Blademon had Lillymon. Tydradamon got in the water.

"Oh no Tydradamon got in." Mason said.

"Here comes Tydrdamon." Seagulldramon said with them underwater.

"**Harpoon Torpedo**." Ikkakumon said and shot his horn.

"**Tidal Slam**." Tsunamimon said as he slammed his tentacles and created waves, but Tydrdamon withstood it.

"**Lightning Javelin**."

"**Pummel Pulse**."

"**Oxygen Missles**." The combined attacks pushed him out.

"Tydradamon what is it?" Travis said.

"There are just some digimon I can't handle down there." Tydradamon said.

"Then let's make a path." Andrew said. "Aim for the water."

"**Vortex Sphere**."

"**Double Blades**."

"**Bone Blaster**."

"**Biting Torpedo**." The combined attacks pushed the digimon away and created a path to the Destiny Stone.

"Who do they think they are, Poseidon?" Cheradomon said and Tydradamon and Travis got in.

"Another Destiny Stone." Travis said.

"Hold it." Natalie and Biyomon got in front of it.

"Oh it's you." Travis said.

"Natalie get out of there he won't hesitate to attack." Mason said.

"Why are you destroying the digital world? What did it ever do to you?" Natalie said.

"Why am I destroying it? I do it because I choose to." Travis said.

"But William knew what he was doing was wrong." Natalie said.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, it's just that I DON'T CARE. Now get out of my way." Travis said.

"Never, if you want to destroy the Destiny Stone you have to go through me." Natalie said.

"Fine with me, Tydradamon destroy her and the stone." Travis said.

"Are you sure Travis?" Tydradamon said.

"Don't question me." Travis said and he charged in.

"I got you." Lillymon said and got them out of the way and the Destiny Stone was destroyed.

"Yes now there is only one left." Travis said and the area began to fall apart.

…..

The Real World

Biyomon and Palmon were playing in the sand with Natalie and Mason watching.

"Hey Natalie why did you not run?" Biyomon said.

"I didn't want the Destiny Stone destroyed." Natalie said.

"I get why you're so angry at this Natalie. You don't want to lose everything we care for in both worlds and lives lost." Mason said.

"Exactly which is why we need to stop them." Natalie said.

Ross's voice: Now that there is only one Destiny Stone left will the digidestine find it or is it all over? Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	33. Soup And Stone Please

Chapter 33: Soup And Stone Please

William's voice: We failed to protect another Destiny Stone and Mason was trying to figure out Natalie's problem. The sixth Destiny Stone was underwater and Natalie tried to talk to Travis on stopping this. The Destiny Stone was destroyed and now we're in a dire situation.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Dudes come on we need to find the last Destiny Stone before Travis loses his cool." Musuko said as they hurried to the computer room.

"I'm going to lose my cool if you call me dude again." Natalie said. They made it in and got a message from William.

"William says he has to help his father so go on ahead." Benson said.

"What about Mason?" Natalie said.

"I'm here." Mason said as he came to the room.

"Where were you?" Musuko said.

"It was my turn to clean up the classroom." Mason said.

"We don't have time to do cleaning." Musuko said.

"Now who's losing his cool." Koji said.

"Digi-Port open." Natalie said and the gate opened. "Let's go we don't have time to lose." They all headed through the gate.

…

The Digital World

Travis and Tydradamon was wrecking through a warehouse district looking for the last stone.

"Where is that last Destiny Stone?" Travis said with annoyance.

"It's around here I can sense it." Tydradamon said.

"Someone is mad." Shadow said and almost got hit with the others.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here." Courtney said.

"Yeah me too because he's going to wreck everything including us." Andrew said and all three left with their digimon. They stopped at a Chinese looking place.

"That was crazy." Courtney said.

"He nearly scared the stripes off me." Shineunimon said. Then they heard a gong and music.

"Well I could do some shopping for some sandals in China Town." Courtney said.

"Are there sandals her size?" Shadow whispered to Andrew.

"I'm more concerned with those long toenails." Andrew said and Courtney knocked them on the head. "What did you do that for?"

"You know I'm sensitive about my feet." Courtney said.

"How about we give a compliment?" Shadow said.

"I stop with the feet." Skullsetamon said and they smelled something.

"What's that smell?" Shineunimon said.

"It smells great." Blademon said.

"I think that's fresh made hot noodle soup." Courtney said.

"Oh boy food." Skullsetamon said.

"All this work makes me hungry." Blademon said and they went into a restaurant.

"Greetings." Bakumon said.

Digimon Analyzer: I'm Bakumon don't upset me or I might give you horrifying nightmares.

"How might I help you?" Bakumon said.

"Extra spicy noodles for me." Shadow said.

"Me too." Skullsetamon said.

"Just with them." Andrew said. Meanwhile the digidestine were outside the town.

"William is on the way right now." Musuko said.

"Good old William." Veemon said.

"Hey Koji want some water." Benson said as he gave a bottle.

"Yeah thanks Benson." Koji said.

"Its mineral water will keep you healthy and you might want some Musuko." Benson said and all three of them laughed.

"Everyone seems real close since they bio DNA digivolved." Mason said.

"It will happen with us soon." Natalie said. "I think we just need to focus on our crest. Look at Palmon and Biyomon."

"Pal Twister, Spiral Ivy." Biyomon said as Palmon and Biyomon were playing.

"Just focus on our crest. That might be the key." Mason said.

"Hey what's that smell?" Koji said and they all smelled something delicious.

"Smells like Dad's noodles." Musuko said.

"I say we have something to eat." Benson said. They all agreed, but Mason didn't like it.

"Mason what is it?" Palmon said.

"The digidestroyers are out there looking for the last Destiny Stone like we should, but now everyone wants to stuff their face at a time like this." Mason said.

"But Mason we're going to need energy." Palmon said.

"I guess you have a point there." Mason said. The digidestroyers just finished their serving of soup.

"Spicy." Shadow said.

"I've got to get the recipe, waiter." Andrew said.

"Yes what is it?" Bakumon said.

"We would like to know what's in this soup." Andrew said.

"Noodles." Bakumon said.

"We know that, but what else." Courtney said.

"More noodles." Bakumon said.

"This guy's not talking." Skullsetamon said.

"Go get the manager." Blademon said and Digitamemon came out.

"I am the manager, Digitamemon." Digitamemon said.

"We like to know what's in this soup." Andrew said.

"I'm sorry, but that's a secret." Digitamemon said and they noticed the digidestine.

"Oh no not them." They said.

"Digitamemon, it's good to see you, but you don't want to serve these guys." Musuko said.

"Oh then how about we serve you to nice trip to Kingdom Kong." Andrew said wit the digimon ready to fight.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

Garudamon and Angewomon charged in.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said and blasted them down. Magnaangemon, Lillymon, and Aeroveedramon tried the same thing.

"**Bone Blaster**."

"**Double Blades**." Skullsetamon and Blademon said and blasted them down.

"We need to bio DNA digivolve." Musuko said.

"We can't without Antylamon and William." Aeroveedramon said.

"Oh that's right." Musuko said.

"Don't worry Koji and I got this." Benson said.

"Let's do it."

"Bio DNA Activate." They said.

"Magnaangemon."

"Angewomon. Bio DNA digivolve to." They said, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Koji said.

"It looks like you don't have enough energy." Natalie said.

"Now what do we do?" Mason said. They were about to finish them, but their digimon dedigivolved. Bakumon and Digitamemon ran for it.

"They dedigivolved." Courtney said.

"What was in that soup?" Shadow said.

"That rotten egg." Andrew said and they went after them. William and Wendingomon came by.

"Hey are you guys okay? What happened?" William said

"I don't know, but we can't let them get away." Musuko said.

"Wait a minute we need to eat first to get some energy back." Mason said. "What do you say let's eat."

"Mason's right." Natalie said.

"But who's going to cook?" Koji said.

"Leave that to me Dad taught me a thing or two." Musuko said.

"We want to eat." The digimon said.

…..

The Forest

Andrew, Courtney and Shadow were still chasing the digimon.

"Where did those digimon go?" Courtney said.

"Hey where's Shadow and Demidevimon?" Andrew said.

"Hey you guys this isn't funny." Mantismon said.

"Guys come check this out." Shadow shouted and ran to a soup spring.

"What is this?" Andrew said.

"That sign says it's the Chinese Soup Spring." Courtney said.

"This must be where that soup came from." Ponyamon said.

"Well I'll have some." Shadow said as he and Demidevimon were about to stick their tongues in.

"No slurping." Digitamemon said as he and Bakumon came out and had them bite their tongues. "No eating this soup."

"Why not is there a law?" Courtney said.

"Yes just look at that sign." Digitameamon said.

"Do not eat this soup and you don't want to know the consequences." Andrew said.

"That just makes us want to have it more." Shadow said and slammed them back. He and Demidevimon stuck their tongues in. Then it started to bubble.

"Oh now you've done it." Courtney said and pushed them in. Then something came out.

"Either this is a Destiny Stone or a pool toy." Shadow said then the ring fell off and it glowed.

"Now what did you do?" Andrew said.

…..

The Digidestine

They just finished their serving of soup.

"I don't think Dad would like it if we were here." Koji said.

"Then don't tell him." Musuko said.

"Hey Mason this makes me think." Natalie said.

"About what?" Mason said.

"That we're close to bio DNA digivolving or that might be the spices." Natalie said and saw the glow.

"That's the light of a Destiny Stone." William said.

….

Travis

Travis and Tydradamon saw the light too.

"There it is." Travis said.

"Now time to destroy it." Tydradamon said.

….

The Destiny Stone

"Well all we need now is to destroy it." Andrew said.

"All we worked for is about to happen." Courtney said.

"Hey help me out." Shadow said trying to stay up and pulled out.

"What are you guys doing?" Travis said as he came by. "The final Destiny Stone."

"Hold it right there." The digidestine got in between them with their digimon at their ultimate form.

"Not you again." Andrew said.

"You never seem to learn." Travis said. The other digimon digivolved to their ultimate forms.

"Payback time." Musuko said.

"Let's do it." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate." They said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

"Let's get him." Benson said.

"I'm with you." Koji said.

"Bio DNA Activate." They said.

"Angewomon."

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Angelmon"

"It's now or never." Natalie said.

"Let's do it." Mason said.

"Focus on your crest. We can't lose everything we love." Natalie said.

"You're right we need to help the others." Mason said.

…..

Digivolving Scene

"Bio DNA Activate." Natalie and Mason said with their D3s having their crest and shot beams that collided.

"Garudamon." Garudamon said as she glowed red with Natalie.

"Lillymon." Lillymon said as she glowed green with Mason.

"Bio DNA digivolve to."

They span around and when they came together they formed a human shape that had the body a skinny guy with a red cover shirt, red shorts, green boots that cover the rest of the legs, green gloves that came the elbows, light red skin, a rose pattern for hair, green cape, and a red eye and a green eye.

"Phenixiomon"

….

The Fight

"Look Mason and Natalie finally bio DNA digivolved." Angelmon said.

"Not another one." Travis said.

"This is it, our last chance." Cheradomon said.

Ross's voice: Now that Natalie and Mason bio DNA digivolve will Phenixiomon make a difference in this fight? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	34. East Dragon

Chapter 34: East Dragon

Natalie's voice: We were all in a hurry to find the last Destiny Stone. When we went for something to eat we found Andrew, Courtney, and Shadow. They went after Digitamemon and Bakumon and found the last Destiny Stone in soup and now Mason and I bio DNA digivolved.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Bio DNA Activate." Mason and Natalie said.

"Garudamon." Garudamon said as she glowed red with Natalie.

"Lillymon." Lillymon said as she glowed green with Mason.

"Bio DNA digivolve to…..Phenixiomon"

Digimon Analyzer (Phenixiomon/mixture of all four's voices): At last we are Phenixiomon, we are a mega level bio DNA digimon and our Rose Blaze burns our enemies and leaves a spice powder scent.

"I don't believe it another one." Andrew said.

"It doesn't matter we just need to destroy the last Destiny Stone." Travis said.

"We won't allow you." Phenixiomon said.

"Move out of the way." Travis said.

"Who's going to make us?" Angelmon said.

"Move or else." Tydradamon said.

"We choose or else." Cheradomon said.

"Very well destroy them." Travis said. Phenixiomon took both Shineunimon and Blademon.

"Let's do some weed whacking." Blademon said.

"I bet he or she is as delicate as a rose." Shineunimon said and jumped.

"Every rose has its thorns." Phenixiomon said and a vine came into his/her hand. "**Thorn Scatter**." The vine launched a ton of thorns and hit him.

"That's not going to stop me." Blademon said.

"How about this?" a giant rose came in front of Phenixiomon and gave it an uppercut. "**Rose Blaze**." The rose was broken and flames and pedals hit him.

"Stop, drop, roll. Stop, drop, roll." Blademon said as he felt the heat. Angelmon had Skullsetamon.

"Come on move out of the way." Skullsetamon said.

"I don't think so. You want the Destiny Stone you have to go through us." Angelmon said and they clashed their sword/staff. "**Heaven's Sword Slash**." Then slash blast Skullsetamon. Cheradomon had Tydradamon.

"**Biting Torpedo**."

"**Delta Slam**." The attacks collided.

"Why do you insist of protecting the Destiny Stone?" Tydradamon said.

"It's a little something we like to call saving the world. Now stop or else." Cheradomon said.

"I chose or else." Tydradamon said. Then they started clashing with each other.

"Forget them destroy the Destiny Stone and get ready to say goodbye." Travis said.

"Never we will never allow you to destroy the Destiny Stone." Cheradomon said.

"He's right will keep on fighting." Angelmon said.

"As long as we still have hope we will never give up." Phenixiomon said. Then the area of the other Destiny Stones shot light and up into the sky.

"What's going on?" Andrew said. Then clouds were form and a blue dragon with a beard.

"Shadow do something." Courtney said.

"I rather not." Shadow said.

"You the one with the dark soul." The dragon said.

"Are you talking to me old timer?" Travis said.

"I am Azulongmon. Why have you destroyed the Destiny Stones?" Azulongmon said.

"To destroy the digital world of course." Travis said.

"You fool you destroyed the Destiny Stones just so you could destroy this world, then your world would suffer." Azulongmon said.

"I don't give a care just so I can destroy this world. Tydradamon attack." Travis said and Tydradamon flew up. Azulongmon created a gust of wind and blew the two away.

"Travis!" Courtney said and went after them.

"Don't go away we'll be back to destroy you later." Andrew said to the bio DNA digimon. Then they dedigivolved with their In-Training digimon in their arms.

"And now for you digidestine. I am the guardian of the orbs of hope and light and the eastern hemisphere of the digital world.

"That sounds like my grandfather told me." Natalie said.

"Your grandpa?" Musuko said.

"Yeah I told you about it. Kyoto is guarded by four spirits in the north, south, east, and west. The dragon is of the east." Natalie said.

"Yes there are similarities of this world and the real world." Azulongmon said.

"Azulongmon how did you get here?" Mason said.

"I sensed the power you put up against those digimon. I would have appeared sooner, but my power was sealed away." Azulongmon said.

"How did that happen?" Mason said.

"You are filled with questions Mason." Azulongmon said. "One day the Dark Masters sealed my power away and it was from the ones you have fought. I tried to summon your parents, but their power over time was passed to you. When we summoned you, you fought other minions of darkness 5 years ago and when you returned to the real world that was when the Dark Masters took control of the digital world and formed it in their necessities."

"Spiral Mountain." Koji said.

"But how did they seal you if three of them were ultimate?" Benson said.

"They had help from the first member of the original Dark Masters." Azulongmon said.

"Piedmon." Benson said.

"Then when you returned to confront the balance disturbance of the digital world, the crest allow you to reach new form of digivolving." Azulongmon said. "Even though you defeated the Dark Masters you still needed more power."

"You mean armor digivolving." Musuko said.

"Yes and instead of returning to the owners the digieggs felt your power and stayed with you in these D-Terminals." Azulongmon said. "There is also the crest of faith where its power was sealed in darkness, but was free when the digiegg of miracles regained its power."

"Azulongmon most is that is my fault and I'm sorry." William said.

"It's alright William since you broke free from the darkness and you weren't the one that destroyed the other Destiny Stones." Azulongmon said and 6 lights were scattered. "I will plant my seeds of light where the stones were destroyed."

"What kind of seeds of light?" William said.

"There power will grow and form new Destiny Stones though I never had a green thumb." Azulongmon said.

"Then the balance of the digital world will be restored." Koji said.

"That's good." Natalie said.

"We actually did it." Musuko said and saw William upset. "William what's wrong?"

"I was thinking maybe it would be easier if we destroyed all sources of darkness." William said.

"It's not that easy." Benson said. "I agree the powers of darkness are terrible, but wherever there is light there will be darkness."

"Benson is correct, but as long as there is hope throughout the digital world it will be well and this hope keeps light shining." Azulongmon said.

"Hope and light, hey Benson those are our crest and my Mom's and your Dad's." Koji said.

"Yes it's those crest that are different from the others that have the digital world in balance. It's also a reason you two can bio DNA digivolve, your crest are compatible." Azulongmon said. "The same applies to the crest of sincerity and love."

"Those are our crest Mason." Natalie said.

"Then mine and William's are compatible." Musuko said.

"Not only that, but your crest come from the most powerful digimon to ever exist." Azulongmon said.

"The most powerful digimon to ever exist!" William said.

"Oh that is so cool." Musuko said.

"However the threat has not averted. There is still an evil out there." Azulongmon said.

"Do you mean the digidestroyers?" Mason said.

"They are just pawns their master is the threat." Azulongmon said.

"That's right Andrew told us they serve someone." Benson said.

"Yes Dragomon." Azulongmon said and William had a shocked look.

"William what is it?" Natalie said.

"I've heard that name. Dragomon is the ruler of the Dark Ocean." William said.

"The Dark Ocean!" Koji said.

"Yeah he just wanted us to spread enough mayhem." William said.

"Why?" Musuko said.

"To be free." William said.

"Yes, what you call the Dark Ocean is also a prison to him. If enough chaos is caused in either world he will be free." Azulongmon said.

"I remember the Dark Ocean took me to get to my Mom." Koji said.

"What does it want with our Mom?" Musuko said.

"Dragomon wants to make Kari his queen. Her power is from the crest of light and if Dragomon gets a hold of that then nothing will stop him since his power is of darkness." Azulongmon said. "When he is free then he will spread darkness through all worlds."

"We won't let that happen." Musuko said. "We'll keep our eyes on both worlds and one on each other."

"Musuko you are so much like your father, well I wish the best of luck to all of you." Azulongmon said and left.

"Bye!" They all said.

….

The Real World

"That was nice of Digitamemon giving us those buns." Benson said.

"Musuko had one more than me." Natalie said.

"I didn't know you were counting." Musuko said.

"When you come between me and food counting is one of the things I do." Natalie said and Musuko saw something on the other side of the river, but it was gone.

"What are you looking at Musuko?" Mason said.

"I'm not sure, but I thought I saw Tydradamon." Musuko said

"You might want to wear those goggles over your eyes. Tydradamon please." Mason said.

'I don't care what Mason says I know what I saw.' Musuko thought.

Ross's voice: Will the digidestine stop Dragomon from being free of the Dark Ocean? You'll have to find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	35. Merry-Digi Christmas

Chapter 35: Merry Digi-Christmas

Benson's voice: We were protecting the last Destiny Stone and Azulongmon appeared and stop the digidestroyers. He told us why we were chosen to protect the digital world and how we bio DNA digivolve. He also told us that Dragomon was planning to be free, but we're not going to let that happen.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The digidestine were rebuilding most of the digital world.

"We are on a role." Musuko said.

"We're number one here." Natalie said. While they were talking William was thinking.

"I'm lucky to have friends like them." William said.

"So then why don't you invite them?" Lopmon said.

"But what if they don't want to come." William said. 'This Christmas party was a bad idea maybe I should reconsider.' He thought.

"Hey William what's that you got there?" Musuko said as he came up and saw he had something behind his back. "Hey guys William has something come over."

'Thanks a lot Musuko.' William thought and was being shy. "Well you see I'm having a holiday celebration and…." "Say no more William." Benson interrupted.

"You're having a Christmas party, we'll be happy to come." Benson said and saw Mason.

'It looks like Mason still hates me. Well here goes." William thought.

'It looks like William still hates me. Well here he comes.' Mason thought.

"Here Mason you're invited too." William said giving the invitation.

"How thanks William." Mason said.

"Hey William are we invited?" Veemon said.

"of course and if you're lucky you'll catch Biyomon under the mistletoe." William said and they all laughed.

…..

The Real World

People were doing Christmas shopping, but the digidestroyers were up to something.

"I love Christmas it's the perfect time to see people happy." Courtney said.

"That means it's the perfect time to see them running." Andrew said. Mina and Kari were talking by a café with Kunemon and Gatomon.

"So Kari what are you getting?" Mina said.

"I was getting Musuko a notebook, but I doubt he'll use it." Kari said.

"He may need help with his school work, but you can do better than that." Mina said.

"You're right any way bye Mina." Kari said.

"Bye." Mina said and after a meal Travis came up with Tyromon in casual winter clothes.

"Excuse me are you Mrs. Takaishi?" Travis said.

"Do I know you?" Mina said.

"No, but I know your son Benson. I'm his good buddy Travis, he also told me he's involved with something happening in the digital world." Travis said.

"What do you mean?" Mina said.

"It's nothing. Can you give him a message? Tell him the master is coming and it's not who he thinks." Travis said.

"Happy Holidays." Tyromon said as they left.

"It is the most wonderful time of the year." Travis said.

"Wait!" Mina said, but they were gone. "He's gone. What has Benson got into now, I thought this whole digimon thing was over 5 years ago?"

…

Matt

"Hey Dad getting ready for the show because people are already lining up?" Natalie said. Matt's band was getting together for a reunion show for the holidays.

"Yeah I haven't performed in a while." Matt said.

"Anyway Dad I'm really sorry, but I can't make it. I promised William I go to his party and it would mean a lot to him." Natalie said.

"Say no more Natalie. I understand since it's with that kid." Matt said. "Just promise you won't play spin the bottle."

"Gross." Natalie said.

…..

William's

"And this is my room." William said as he was showing a tour.

"Hey William who's this woman?" Natalie said as she saw a picture.

"That's my Mom." William said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Natalie said.

"Its okay don't worry about it." William said.

…

Matt's Concert

Matt's band was playing and everyone was having a great time.

"I never knew Mr. Ishida was so good." Cassie said.

"It has been a while since I heard him perform." T.K. said. Meanwhile outside was Shadow, Andrew, and Courtney.

"I love a good concert." Courtney said.

"So I think it's time we bring the roof down HA HA." Shadow said.

"You and I actually agree." Andrew said as his digivice glowed.

"I turn around and see you behind me." Matt's band sang and there was something strange going on.

"Is this part of the show?" Tyson said.

"It could be since it's a rock concert." Davis said and after a frequency sound a Darktyrannomon and Bakemon came through the wall and everyone went into a panic.

"Where did they come from?" Yolei said.

"I don't think this is part of the show." Ken said.

"What do we do?" Sora said.

"Only one thing move." Tai said and they all headed out.

"We're going to need the kids." Ross said.

…

William's

"Got any threes." Musuko said.

"NO!" Mason said.

"You could just say go fish." Musuko said.

"Wow I can't even play go fish." Mason said and they all laughed even William.

"Did you hear that?" Benson said.

"William actually laughed." Koji said.

"You know you have a nice laugh." Natalie said and William got embarrassed. "So what do we play next?"

"It's so great to see William having friends over." Willis said. "Oh I promised I wouldn't cry.

"So just think happy thoughts." Terriermon said.

"Willis phone." Lopmon said.

"Anyone know how to play old maid?" Mason said.

"William Musuko and Koji's Dad is on the phone." Willis said.

"Something must be wrong." Koji said.

….

Matt's Concert

There were more digimon everywhere.

"Hey you ruined my concert." Matt said.

"He'll ruin a lot more if the kids don't get here." Ross said. Natalie, Benson, and Koji were on Nerfertimon, Birdramon, and Angemon while Mason, Musuko, and William were on Wendingomon, Togomon, and Veedramon.

"Veedramon can't you go any faster?" Musuko said.

"No one likes a back seat driver." Veedramon said.

"Where did all those digimon come from?" Benson said.

"Right now we need to stop them." Natalie said as they all hoped off.

"I've got this big guy." Veedramon said as he tangled with Darktyrannomon. The other digimon were working with the other rouge digimon.

"I'll get my laptop we need to send them back to the digital world." Izzy said.

"We're going to need to gather the digimon in one spot." Kari said.

"Leave that to me Birdramon." Natalie said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said and had digimon like Bakemon and Numamon were surrounded by fire.

"Is your laptop ready Mr. Izumi?" Mason said.

"All set." Izzy said.

"Alright Digi-Port Open." Mason said.

"I've got this here." Wendingomon said as he stretched his arms and threw them in.

"Easy." Musuko said.

"Piece of cake." Davis said.

"You can say that again." Tai said.

"I wonder how those three would be if all three were fighting?" Koji said.

"Forget them, what are these digimon doing here?" Benson said. Veedramon threw in DarkTyrannomon.

"Listen up everyone. I think I know who's behind this." William said. "Travis and the digidestroyers." A Kuwagamon was thrown in as well.

"What makes you think it's them?" Sora said.

"Because the powers of darkness allow them to open a gate to the digital world." William said.

"Look there are only three ultimate left." Tai said with an Okuwamon, Mammothmon, and Gigadramon.

"Leave that to us. New plan guys get ready to go ultimate for bio DNA digivoling." Musuko said as Nerfertimon dedigivolved.

"Veedramon digivolve to…Aeroveedramon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to…Antylamon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"Alright let's see what this bio DNA digivoling is all about." Davis said.

"Let's show them guys." Musuko said.

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

'Antlyamon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Cheradomon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Koji and Benson said.

"Angewomon."

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Angelmon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Natalie and Mason said.

"Garudamon."

"Lillymon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Phenixiomon"

"Wow that is impressive." Ross said. Gigadramon launched missiles, but Cheradomon dodged it. Mammothmon was charging.

"**Rose Blaze**." Phenixiomon said and stopped him in his tracks.

"**Double Scissor Claw**." Okuwamon said, but Angelmon got out of the way.

"**Delta Slam**." Cheradomon said and blasted Gigadramon in the digi-port.

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**." Angelmon said and Okuwamon fell in. Mammothmon was charging, but Phenixiomon moved out of the way and he went through the digi-port.

"And that's the last of them." Izzy said as the digimon dedigivolved.

"If the digidestroyers can open digi-ports then we're in trouble." Tai said.

"What I don't get is why they attack the real world." Benson said.

"Well I got to get home sorry my party was ruined." William said.

"It's okay and we're come over next year and we had fun." Musuko said.

"Bye guys." William said as he got on a train.

…

The Motomiyas

Musuko and Demiveemon fell on the couch.

"This is one Christmas to remember." Musuko said.

"You said it and think about New Year's." Demiveemon said with Musuko lifting him.

"Careful or you'll lose your Christmas dinner." Salamon said.

"Better the couch then my bed." Koji said.

"Tell me a Christmas story." Demiveemon said.

"I have one." Koji said. "Twas the night before Christmas and everyone was happy, but not as much as Mason and his family. The Ishidas went caroling, the Ichijogies were sleeping. The Izumies were on the computer, the Kidos were waiting for Christmas to come sooner. The Hidas were happy for their night, the Takaishi's saw the Christmas star shine bright. Ross's fun never ends and William was happy for friends. Good night now.

…..

The Next Morning

"Musuko, Koji you have to see this." Kari said.

"What is it?" Musuko said and saw the news.

"Four digimon have been spotted attacking areas around Japan." The news said.

"Those are the digidestroyers digimon." Koji said.

"What are they up to now?" Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Why is it the digidestroyers are attacking the real world and not the digital world? Maybe you'll find the answers on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	36. Reborn Digivolving

Chapter 36: Reborn Digivolving

Koji's voice: William was having a Christmas Party and invited all of us. Matt's band got together for the holidays, but digimon were appearing. We had to go in and help our friends and parent so we left early. Now the digidestroyers are attacking the real world.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"These digimon have been attacking several areas and what's more wild digimon have been appearing out of know where." The newsman said.

"Wild digimon!" Benson said.

"The area where the first four were last spotted near Shinbuya." The newsman said.

"Did he say the digidestroyers digimon were last seen in Shinbuya?" Musuko said. Everyone was watching and Matt got a call.

"Okay I got it we're all meeting at Izzy's." Matt said over the phone. Everyone was running, but Davis saw Musuko.

"Musuko what are you doing come on." Davis said.

"I can't, I have to Shinbuya, didn't you hear. The digidestroyers are there, they might be looking for William." Musuko said.

"Everyone could need our help, we can't worry about one person." Davis said.

"That's just it William's one of us. You would do the same if it was Ken." Musuko said and took off.

….

The Izumis

Izzy was telling everyone what was happening.

"Listen up everyone it appears there are wild digimon appearing all over the world." Izzy said.

"How can that be?" Tai said.

"Is it the digidestroyers?" Benson said.

"If it is I don't know how they're doing it." Izzy said.

"We need to alert all digidestine around the world that can have their digimon digivolve." Izzy said.

"By the way where's Musuko?" Mason said.

"He went to Shinbuya to help William." Davis said.

"I hope they're both okay." Kari said.

…

Shinbuya

People were running because Blademon was attacking the area.

"I love it when I slice and dice." Blademon said and William came by.

"Lopmon get ready to digivolve." William said and Lopmon went for it.

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"That's enough Blademon." Wendingomon said.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" Blademon said.

"If Blademon is here Andrew can't be far behind." William said.

"Well he is a smart boy." William looked up and saw the digidestroyers above him on a roof.

"We were wondering where you were." Andrew said.

"This is gonna rock." Shadow said. Wendingomon was having a hard time against Blademon.

"**V-Nova Blast**." A blast pushed Blademon back.

"Musuko you made it." William said.

"I wasn't going to let you handle this alone." Musuko said.

"Digivolve now." They both said.

"Veedramon digivolve to…..Aeroveedramon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to…..Antylamon"

Both of them were fighting against Blademon.

"Come on slice some more." Shadow said.

"He's not going to listen to you he's my digimon." Andrew said.

"I'm wondering why only that Musuko came." Courtney said.

….

Azulongmon

"It's so great to see you again Gennai." Azulongmon said.

"You too Azulongmon, but we have a problem." Gennai said.

"I know here give one of my power cores to the digidestine. You know what you must do." Azulongmon said.

"Of course." Gennai said.

This must be done because there isn't much time before Dragomon is free." Azulongmon said and left.

….

The Izumis

"Here's the locations of all the digi-ports open." Izzy said and there were red dots on his map on his computer.

"Okay so how do we send the wild digimon back?" Mason said.

"I guess we'll have to go to each location." Benson said.

"But how do we?" Natalie said.

"We can just go through each digi-port." Tyson said.

"It would take us months." Koji said.

"Koji's right this is just what happened 30 years ago." Joe said.

"If only we had Imperialdramon." Ken said.

"I think I can help with that." Izzy said and another digi-port opened on his computer. Then Gennai came through.

"Hello my friends." Gennai said.

"It's Gennai." They all said.

…

Shinbuya

Antylamon and Aeroveedramon were continuing their fight with Blademon.

"I've got him." Aeroveedramon.

"Think again." Blademon said as he jumped up and kicked him. Antylamon tried, but. "**Double Blades**." Blademon blasted him into the wall of a building.

"Oh I can't wait put me in, put me in." Shadow said.

"Alright already." Courtney said.

"Just go already." Travis said and Demidevimon came down.

"Demidevimon digivolve to…..Skullsetamon"

"Oh no Skullsetamon." William said.

"**Bone Blaster**." Skullsetamon said and blasted Antylamon.

"While they take care of these two we'll look for the others. We can track them with our digivices and strike when their guard is down." Travis said.

"Good idea let's go." Courtney said and they started jumping.

"We need to Bio DNA digivolve." Musuko said.

"Wait did you hear that. They're going after the others. Where are they?" William said.

"At Izzy's." Musuko said.

"Then we need to get there before they do." William said. "Antylamon."

"Aeroveedramon we got to go." Musuko said. Antylamon and Aeroveedramon got them and left.

"After them." Skullsetamon said and they went after them.

…

The Izumis

"Gennai where have you been when we needed you?" Natalie said.

"I've been busy repairing what the digidestroyers destroyed." Gennai said.

"Well why are they attacking here?" Jimmy said.

"Since they lost their attempt with the Destiny Stones failed they're trying the real world." Gennai said.

"To free Dragomon." Benson said.

"Yes which is why I'm going to need everyone's help." Gennai said as he held up the orb.

"What is that?" Tobi said.

"It's one of Azulongmon's power orbs. Tai, Davis your group hold up your digivices." Gennai said and they all did and there was a bright light. "There now all you digimon can digivolve again."

"You mean we can become our champion selves." Veemon said and Gennai nodded.

"Now we need to head to 6 locations and send all the digimon that are wild back to the digital world, my allies will meet you there and the other digidestine." Then they heard a commotion and saw Aeroveedramon and Antylamon down and all hurried outside.

"Thank you for leading us here." Travis said. "Once we get rid of you and your friends no one can stop us."

"You won't get away with this." Musuko said.

"But we already have and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Travis said.

"Musuko, William are you guys okay?" Benson said.

"Now can we bio DNA digivolve?" Musuko said.

"Sorry Musuko I don't have enough energy." Aeroveedramon said.

"Neither do I." Antylamon said.

"Don't worry guys." Davis said.

"Just leave this to us." Ken said.

"Oh Musuko's Daddy coming to the rescue." Andrew said like he was talking to a baby.

"Let's see if we still got it." Davis said with Veemon and Wormmon ready.

"Veemon digivolve to…Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

"Exveemon."

"Stingmon. DNA digivolve to….Paildramon."

"What how did they do that?" Travis said.

"Who is that?" Courtney said.

Digimon Analyzer (Paildramon's voice): I am Paildramon with the powers of Stingmon and Exveemon I'm and ultimate and watch for my Desperado Blaster.

"I'll take care of this; it's been years since I fought." Paildramon and kicked Blademon and Skullsetamon. "**Desperado Blaster**." He blasted both of them.

"Why is it when we're about to win these kids do something in their favor?" Travis said and left.

"That was cool." Mason said.

"Now how do we get to those areas?" Koji said.

"Leave that to me." Paildramon said.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to….Imperialdramon"

Digimon Analyzer (Ken's voice): Imperialdramon is a mega level digimon that travels faster than the eye can see. You can go around the world and back in a minute.

"Imperialdramon will take you there. The 6 kids will have to split up, one in each area and your parents will help." Gennai said.

"I've always wanted to see the world." Musuko said.

"I don't know about leaving, that'll just give Travis and the others an opportunity to attack." William said.

"William." He turned around and saw Willis.

"Dad?" William said.

"Don't worry I can look after things here. You just go and stop those wild digimon." Willis said.

"Well since that's settle let's go, Imperialdramon can take us." Davis said and they all hoped in.

"Alright keep your arms and legs inside at all times and if there's turbulence don't panic it's probably something I ate." Imperialdramon said and took off.

"Well while they're gone let's do some mayhem." Andrew said as they saw them left.

"No." Travis said.

"No, but this is our chance to attack. Japan is defenseless." Courtney said.

"We need them to come back so we can get Kari Kamiya or as she's been called the last 12 years Kari Motomiya." Travis said and chuckled.

Ross's voice: I don't like the sound of that. See what they plan to do to Kari on an upcoming episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	37. New York, Hong Kong

Chapter 37: New York, Hong Kong

Mason's voice: The digidestroyers were attacking the real world and Musuko went to help William in Shinbuya. Gennai came and used one of Azulongmon's orbs to have our parent's digimon digivolve. Now we're on a world tour to take care of wild digimon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Imperialdramon was dropping everyone at different locations. Benson and Tyson with T.K. and Tai were in Paris. Koji and Susan with Kari and Izzy were in Hong Kong. Mason and Jimmy were with Mimi and Joe in Sydney. Natalie and Cassie were in Moscow with Sora and Yolei. Imperialdramon landed in Miami and dedigivolved to Wormmon and Veemon.

"Miami here I am." Musuko said.

"Remember we're here meeting with Malcolm and Michael." Davis said.

"Sure is hot here when it's winter." Tio said.

"That's how Miami is." Ken said.

"Hey Uncle Davis, Musuko over here." Malcolm said as he came by.

"Hey Malcolm." Musuko said.

"Hey is my Mom and Mason here?" Malcolm said.

"Sorry there in Sydney with Jimmy and Joe." Tobi said.

"We should get going." Matt said. They were riding to meet up with Michael.

"Matt, Ken, Tio, Tobi, and William you take the helicopter to Mexico City. Uncle Davis, Musuko, Uria, Cody, and Ross we're taking my Dad's plane to New York." Malcolm said.

"Sounds like a plan." Musuko said. The guys got on the helicopter and the others were on the plane.

"Davis, Cody, Ross been a while." Micahel said.

"Yeah man we haven't seen you in years." Davis said.

"Say the hellos for later." Cody said.

"Cody's right we need to get going." Ross said.

"I always wanted a private jet." Uria said. They took off and landed in New York in the park.

"So the digidestine are gathering around here to send the rogue digimon back?" Musuko said.

"Micahel, Malcolm was this your idea?" Ross said.

"Actually we it was a friend of ours." Michael said.

"Thank you Michael, but I couldn't have done it without you." They saw a guy that looked like Gennai.

"It's Gennai!" Uria and Musuko said.

"Actually my name is Benjamin." Benjamin said.

"But then why do you look like Gennai?" Veemon said.

"We use to be the same person." Benjamin said and they were confused. Digidestine were all heading towards the park. There was this one boy that stopped.

"Wow look at that." The boy said looking at a Christmas tree and a Cherrymon attacked. "No Cherrymon that's just a Christmas tree." A Lizardmon jumped.

"Cherrymon calm down." Lizardmon said, but was knocked away.

"We need help." The boy said and sent a message.

"Hey guys a boy name Philips needs help in Time Square." Malcolm said.

"Let's go." Musuko said and took off.

"Hold on Musuko do you even know where it is?" Malcolm said.

"Of course." Musuko said and realized. "I don't." Then got embarrassed.

"Typical Musuko." Upamon said.

"Time to digivolve like old times." Cody said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Exveemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to….Ankylomon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon"

"Gotsumon digivolve to…Monachromon"

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Betamon digivolve to….Seadramon"

All of them mounted their digimon and headed towards Time Square. Cherrymon was at the top of the building.

"Cherrymon try to calm down." Phillips said.

"Don't worry we've got this." Exveemon said as he came up and flew up. While Exveemon was up there the others were down there.

"We need to put that guy on ice." Musuko said.

"I'm on it, give me a toss." Veedramon said and everyone tossed him up. "**Hammer Arm**." Veedramon and hit him down on ice. "Is that what you meant?"

"Not exactly." Musuko said then Cherrymon grabbed everyone in vines.

"Exveemon."

"Ankylomon."

"Seadramon."

"Veedramon."

"Tsunamimon, Monachromon."

"Lizardmon."

"**Energy Cannon**." A Gorillamon said and freed them.

"My name is Leah." A girl said.

"**Blaze Blast**." A Tyrannomon said and created a fire wall.

"Hi I'm Rex someone needed help." A boy said.

"**Meteor Shower**." A Starmon said and blasted him.

"Hi there I'm Stanford." A boy said.

"Great now let's get this over with." Ross said.

"**Tail Hammer**."

"**V-Laser**."

"**Tidal Slam**."

"**Volcanic Strike**."

"**Ice Blast**."

"**V-Nova Blast**." All the attacks collided and Cherrymon was out. All the wild digimon were heading in the park.

"Hi I'm Musuko, but maybe you heard of me." Musuko said.

"Actually I haven't." Rex said.

"Well maybe you know my Dad Davis Motomiya." Musuko said.

"No way Davis Motomiya is your Dad I love his noodles." Rex said. They were all in the park.

"Alright Musuko it's all on you now." Benjamin said.

"Digi-Port open!" Musuko said and all the wild digimon went through.

"Wow that was cool." Stanford said.

"You did great." Rex said.

"Don't let that go to your head junior." Ross said.

"I won't." Musuko said.

"Yeah right your school work is the only thing that doesn't go through." Uria said.

"I'm not as dumb as you think." Musuko said.

"Then how do you explain your grades." Uria said.

…

Hong Kong

A Mojimon was going crazy and these 3 black hair girls were taking care of it.

"Renamon ready." The tallest said.

"It's time to fight." The medium said.

"Renamon digivolve to…..Kubimon" All three Renamon said.

"Show him fire power." The shortest said.

"**Fox Tail Inferno**." All three Kubimon said and launched fireballs.

"Please stop hurting him." Koji said as he and the others came on both Angewomon and Megakabuterimon.

"Who are you guys?" The tallest said.

"We're digidestine like you from Japan." Kari said.

"We're the Pona Sisters." The medium said.

"Let me explain what's going on here." Izzy said.

"Actually allow me since you had a hard time last time." A guy that looked like Gennai said.

"This is our friend Jackie." Susan said.

"My names' Izzy Izumi and this is my friend Kari Motomiya." Izzy said.

"This is my son Koji and Izzy's daughter Susan." Kari said.

"You see we want you to join us in a fight against eternal darkness." Jackie said.

"Huddle!" The tallest said. "What do you say should we trust them?"

"I say so and I could ask the Japanese boy out." The shortest said.

"Hey I saw him first." The medium said.

"Break!" They all said.

"We decided to join Koji, I mean you in this fight." The tallest said.

"That's great." Susan said.

"Thank you." Koji said and they all blushed. They were all at a museum waiting for other digidestine.

"We should be good to any moment." Izzy said.

"Hey Dad I got a message from a boy name Belgete saying he needs help." Kari said.

"I see will one of you come with me." Izzy said.

"Yeah what's the problem?" The tallest said. At the border the army was not letting the group of wild digimon and a boy with his Apemon through.

"What do we do Apemon?" Belgete said.

"I don't know if we try to cross then this could start a war." Apemon said. Then both Angewomon and Megakabuterimon came.

"Oh good you got my message." Belegete said.

"What's the problem?" Koji said.

"The army won't let us through because they think the wild digimon will attack." Belgete said.

"How are we going to get through?" Susan said.

"If a digimon goes over there it could turn to a fight." Angewomon said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Megakabuterimon said.

"Hey I think I have an idea." Koji said.

"Sir may be they don't mean harm." A soldier said.

"We can't take that chance." The general said then Kubimon came and use her flames to spell something.

"Watch your spelling Kubimon there'll be a quiz." The girl said and was done.

"We come in peace." The general read. "Then let them through." They were all back at the museum.

"Okay Koji you're on." Izzy said.

"Digi-Port Open." Koji said and all those wild digimon went through.

"Easy done." Susan said.

"Thank you for your help." Koji said

"Now that's done how about I show you around Koji." The tallest girl said.

"No me." The shortest said.

"Hey I should do it." The medium said.

"I think a few girls like you Koji." Belgete said.

"Mom was it like this for you?" Koji said.

"Actually yes." Kari said.

"Is it going to be like this with our family?" Koji said.

Ross's voice: Now that New York and Hong Kong are taken care of see how the others are doing on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	38. Sydney, Paris

Chapter 38: Sydney, Paris

Musuko's voice: My Dad with Uria, Cody, and Ross met up with Malcolm and Michael and had a Cherrymon settle down. Koji and my Mom with Izzy and Susan were in Hong Kong and met the Pona Sisters and they took a liking to Koji, but what about me.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Wow I love being in Sydney." Mimi said.

"Why is it so hot here?" Mason said.

"They're winter is hot as summer here since we're in the southern hemisphere." Joe said.

"While we're here I can get a tan for your father." Mimi said.

"Mom!" Mason said.

"We need to find the Australian digidestine." Jimmy said.

"Your son is right Joe." They saw Gennai's look alike.

"Gennai!" They all said.

"Actually my name is Honol." Honol said. (AN: I didn't know how his name went from 41)

"Ah someone help me." They saw a kid wind surfing with a fish digimon.

"Hey that kid needs help because it seems a shark is chasing him." Palmon said.

"That's not a shark it's three digimon." Gomamon said. "That's Gesomon, Shellmon, and Ebidramon"

"We need to help him out." Honol said.

"Let's do it Palmon. Digi-Armor Energize." Mason said.

"Palmon armor digivolve to….Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikakkumon"

Both of them went to help the boy.

"Quick this way." Shurinamon said and the boy turned and made it to shore.

"Hold I don't think so." Ikakkumon said.

"Thanks for the help my name is Dominic." Dominic said.

"And who is this little guy." Mimi said.

Digimon Analyzer: I'm Finmon, my fins can become sharp for my Scratching Fin attack.

"We can save the introductions for later. We need to do something about those digimon." Honol said.

"You know I'm in the mood for a pizza with Gesomon anchovies, Shellmon sauce, and Ebidramon cheese." Shurinamon said.

"Gesomon anchovies." Gesomon said.

"Shellmon sauce." Shellmon said.

"Ebidramon cheese." Ebidramon said and they didn't like it.

"Actually I'm allergic to anchovies." Jimmy said.

"Okay then how about a triple decker digimon rice bowl." Ikakkumon said.

"Triple decker." Gesomon said.

"Digimon." Shellmon said.

"Rice bowl." Ebidramon said. They imagine they were in rice and didn't like it.

"Hey Finmon I know what you like." Dominic said.

"Yeah sushi." Finmon said and those three panic.

"We need to head to the Great Barrier Reef, the last of the digimon are there." Honol said.

"Then let's go." Ikakkumon said and they got a boat and went after those three.

"Come back we'll change you to our favorite desserts." Shurinamon said. "Cake."

"Ice cream." Ikakkumon said.

"Cookies." Finmon said.

"Hey Jimmy are you okay you're looking kind of green?" Mason said.

"I'm feeling sea sick." Jimmy said.

"Sea sick by the sea sick shore." Bukamon joked.

"There's the Great Barrier Reef." Dominic said.

"It's beautiful." Palmon said and Megaseadramon came from the water.

"It's Megaseadramon." Joe said.

"This is my territory so get lost." Megaseadramon said.

"Ikakkumon he's your foe so get him." Joe said and the others went on shore.

"Ikakkumon digivolve to…Zudomon"

Zudomon and Megaseadramon went down in the water, but was wrecking the coral.

"They need to stop or the Great Barrier Reef will be destroyed." Honol said.

"I'll go down and help him." Finmon said.

"Go and get him mate." Dominic said.

"Finmon digivolve to…..Divermon"

Digimon Analyzer (Dominic's voice): Divermon is a champion digimon that know how to use that harpoon for his Dive Harpoon attack and the jet is for extra speed.

Divermon tried to help, but Megaseadramon was too strong.

"We need to lure Megaseadramon away from the coral." Mason said.

"I'm on just get ready for when he comes up." Shurinamon said.

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"**Living Growth**." Shurinamon said and created seaweed to separate Megaseadramon and the others and formed a path that Megaseadramon followed until he reached the surface. "**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Both attack Megaseadramon and the others came up.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Dive Harpoon**." Zudomon and Divermon said and knocked him down and the other digimon came.

"Look the other digidestin." Mimi said.

"Okay Mason we're ready." Joe said.

"Digi-Port Open." Mason said.

"Hey Dominic do you have any food I'm still sick." Jimmy said.

….

Paris

"Wow look at the Eifel Tower it's like a giant Christmas tree." Benson said.

"I love to look at the decorations too Benson, but there are two problems." Tai said. "One we need to find the wild digimon and two it's freezing."

"Yeah where's your Dad?" Tyson said and T.K. pulled up in a car.

"Someone needed a ride." T.K. said.

"How did you get a car?" Agumon said.

"I've been studying up on my French." T.K. said.

"We better get going before my ears fall off." Koromon said.

"The wild digimon were spotted near the river." Benson said. They hoped in the car and drove and until they reached a palace.

"Wow look at that place." Patamon said.

"Hey the gate is wide open." T.K. said. "It's near the river and the lights are on so maybe the wild digimon are in there."

"there were digimon in there when we came here before." Tai said.

"Well it's as good as place as any." Benson said. They went in and saw three digimon eating in the dining room.

"Hey who are they?" Tyson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's voice): That one is Mamemon. He may be small, but he makes up for it with his Smiley Punch.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): That one is Bigmamemon. He may be slow, but he makes up for it with his Big Smiley Punch.

"Okay so who's the third?" Tyson and Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's voice): That's Metalmamemon, since he's a cyborg he uses his arm cannon for Metal Smiley Blast.

"Those are the same digimon we fought." T.K. said.

"I thought I never see those smirks again." Tai said.

"Look there's someone at the end of the table." Patamon said and they saw a girl tied up.

"Wow." Tyson and Benson said. They also saw a Floramon.

"Wow." Koromon and Patamon said.

"You think she's one of the digidestine that can have her digimon digivolve like us?" Benson said.

"Even if she isn't we need to help her." T.K. said. "Hey Bigmamemon."

"Look we don't want any trouble just let the girl and her digimon go." Tai said, but Pies were in their face.

"Hey!" Benson and Tyson said, but they got hit in the face with pies too and the digimon charged in.

"Agumon digivolve to….Greymon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Let's take this outside." Bigmamemon said and busted through the wall.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Both Angemon said and blasted Mamemon and Metalmamemon. Greymon was trying to toss Bigmamemon like a ball.

"Are you okay?" Benson said to the girl.

"Yes thank you, I am Carol and this is my partner Floramon." Carol said.

"How did you get caught Carol?" Tai said.

"I was looking for the wild digimon and was attacked when this bomb came out of nowhere." Carol said. "The next thing I knew I was here."

"So the Mamemon Brothers aren't the only digimon here." Tyson said. Then they heard a laugh and saw a mini black digimon.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Giromon, despite my size I'm an ultimate and if you don't want to get hurt watch out for my Spinning Bomb attack.

"**Smiley Punch**."

"**Metal Smiley Blast**."

"**Big Smiley Punch**." The Mamemon Brothers said and blasted all three.

"**Spinning Bomb**." Giromon said as he threw a bomb.

"They're all ultimates." T.K. said.

"Both Angemon digivolve." Benson said.

"Greymon digivolve." Tai said.

"You too Floramon." Carol said.

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Greymon digivolve to….Metalgreymon"

"Floramon digivolve to…Kiwimon" They all chased them down to the river.

"**Pummel Peck**." Kiwimon said and blasted Mamemon.

"**Giga Blaster**." Metalgreymon said and blasted Bigmamemon.

"**Excalibur Slash**." Both Magnaangemon said and hit Metalmamemon and Giromon and all four were sent into the river.

"Great work you guys." Tyson said as the digimon dedigivolved.

"Look there are the other digidestine." Benson said.

"Bunchier." Carol said and Tyson and Benson kissed her on the cheek.

"Does this seem familiar?" Tai said.

"Yeah the only difference is my Grandpa's not here to ruin it for them." T.K. said.

"I wonder if Carol is Catherine's daughter." Tai said.

Ross's voice: Well that just leaves two areas left. See what's happening on the next Digimon Digital monsters.


	39. Mexico, Moscow

Chapter 39: Mexico, Moscow

William's voice: In Sydney Mason and Jimmy met Dominic and head to the Great Barrier Reef. They freaked out three digimon with food and when they made it they encountered Megaseadramon. In Paris the Mamemon brothers were feeding and Tyson and Benson met Carol and went for that first kiss.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

In Mexico City William, Matt, Ken, and Tio, and Tobi were at the ruins.

"Where are the Mexican digidestin?" Tobi said.

"There's a curfew for kids, come on let's head to the temple." Ken said and headed for the Myan temple.

"The wild digimon are in there." Matt said.

"What's that building?" Tobi said.

"It's a temple of the Myans and thousands of years old." Ken said.

"It's heavily guarded for a place that's abandon." Tio said.

"Well it has historical value, but we need to get in." William said. "We're go in first and the digimon will follow behind." Ken, Matt, and William went first, but a guard got in the way.

"Hold it you aren't allowed in." The guard said.

"Please I think my sister is in there." William said.

"How dumb do you think I am you punk?" The guard said.

"Punk!" William said.

"Let's go." Matt said and headed back. "Well so much for the direct approach."

"So we need to find another way in." Gabumon said.

"William what did that guard said that made you angry?" Lopmon said.

"He called me a punk." William said.

"There are times when that' a compliment." Tio said.

"Well that wasn't today." Minomon said.

"Right now we need to get in." Wormmon said.

"Please allow me to help." A Gennai look alike said. "I am Hozae."

"You helped me and Matt last time." Ken said.

"Yes and I will help you this time." Hozae said and ran to the guards. "Amigos gather around for Hozae the magnificent." He started dance around and the guards were impressed.

"Come on now's our chance." Matt said and they ran to the ruins.

"Hey what's down here anyway?" Tio said.

"The Myans berried an ancient king down here." Ken said.

"Maybe we'll see his ghost." Matt said and when Lopmon saw a caved face he jumped on William.

"Calm down he's kidding." William said and saw the face. "Okay that is a little spooky."

"I'm not afraid it's just dark." Lopmon said as he got down and went back and came back for light. "You could get hurt in the dark. I'm so smart it scares me."

"He maybe a silly rabbit, but that light was a good idea." Tsunomon said.

"Geniuses are always misunderstood." Lopmon said and bumped into a Veggiemon.

"A Veggiemon." Gabumon said.

"Well come on little guy time to go back to the digital world." Matt said.

"No." A little girl said as she got in front. "Buena Noches."

"What did she say?" William said.

"She said good evening." Ken said.

"I'm so glad I snuck out of the house to help you. I'm Rosie." Rosie said.

"So this Veggiemon is your partner." Gabumon said.

"Is it possible she can have her digimon digivolve." Matt said.

"She seems only 6, but that was around the age for Musuko." Tio said. "Which reminds Minomon why can't you digivolve yet?"

"I don't know." Minomon said.

"Nice to meet you Rosie. I'm William and this is Ken, Tio, Matt, Tobi, Gabumon, Wormmon, Tsunomon, Minomon, and my partner Lopmon." William said.

"Ah you're cute, would you hold my hand I was scared." Rosie said as she grabbed William's hand.

"What does she think she's doing?" Lopmon said.

"It seems pretty obvious what she's doing." Gabumon said and when Lopmon jumped Rosie had Lopmon moved.

"You are a rude girl." Lopmon said.

"I'm what?" Rosie said.

"Calm down there's plenty of William to go around anyway we have work to do." Matt said.

"Right come on guys." William said and Lopmon bumped in Rosie and she said something in Spanish.

"Ken what did she just call him?" William whispered.

"Chew Toy." Ken whispered.

"It's not fair she could insult me in a language I can understand." Lopmon said and Hozae came up front. "How about a warning next time?"

"Cilenio (quiet) there right over there." Hozae said and went down the hall and Rosie laughed at Lopmon.

"She's just young." Veggiemon said and they saw Dokugumon and Minatorumon there.

"We can't fight them here or else the ruins will be ruined." Ken said.

"I've got this." Gabumon said. "Hey spider freak and horn head." Then went after him and the others went after them. Rosie tripped and cried.

"It's okay Rosie I got you." William said and got her on his back and made it outside. "Now Lopmon."

"You too Wormmon, but b ecareful not to destroy the ruins." Ken said.

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"

The two champions pushed the both of them back.

"Gabumon howl away." Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve to….Garurmon"

"Garurmon digivolve to…..Weregarurmon"

"Amigo." Rosie said.

"Veggiemon digivolve to…Redveggiemon."

Dokugumon jumped at them.

"**Chili Pepper Spice**." Redveggiemon said and shot peppers at him.

"**Spiking Strike**." Stingmon said and struck him. Weregarurmon punched Minatorumon and Wendingomon jumped up.

"**Coco Crusher**." Wendingomon said and blasted him down.

"Now's our chance." Hozae said with his computer.

"Right Digi-Port Open." William said and they were sent through. The digimon dedigivolved and Rosie was asleep and said something about Wendingomon.

"Even in her sleep she insults me." Lopmon said.

"Actually she said "Wendingomon you're the greatest." Ken said and Lopmon blushed.

…

Moscow

Flymon were flying in the air and Natalie and Cassie with Sora and Yolei were talking to three Russian digidestine.

"Okay so what do we have here?" Cassie said.

"Ona." A girl said with a Peckmon.

"Lusa." A girl with an Airdramon said.

"Uko." A boy said with a Kuwagamon.

"I'm Natalie, this Cassie, my Mom Sora, and Cassie's Mom Yolei." Natalie said.

"We're Bioymon and this is Hawkmon and Poromon." Biyomon said and they just smiled at each other until Cassie couldn't take it.

"This is hopeless how do we communicate? Why didn't the others have this problem?" Cassie said.

"I guess we're just lucky." Poromon said.

"We're going to have to try." Yolei said. "We just need their help in the air since all our digimon can fly."

"She's right, excuse me, but we need your help." Natalie said and Cassie and Natalie made it look like they were begging. 'This is embarrassing I'm glad Musuko and the others aren't here.' She thought.

'Where's Gennai's friend?' Cassie thought.

'This is strange.' Ona thought.

'This is odd.' Lusa thought.

'The girl with glasses is cute.' Uko thought.

"Now what this isn't working." Sora said.

"We could ask the digimon if they speak both languages." Natalie said.

"Good idea I'll ask." Biyomon said.

"Why didn't we think of that last time?" Yolei said.

"Excuse me, but do you three understand us?" Biyomon said.

"Yes." They all said.

"Could you ask your partners that we need their help to attack the Flymon?" Biyomon said. they agreed and they understood.

"Great let's do this."' Natalie said and their digimon digivolve and attack.

"Let them have it." Cassie said.

"**Wing Blade**." Natalie's Garudamon said and blasted the Flymon.

"**Phoenix Claw**." Sora's Garudamon said and slammed them.

"**Blast Rings**." Aquailamon said and launched his rings.

"**Kunai Wing**." Peckmon said and launched his kunai.

"**Dragon Flame**." Airdramon said and fried them.

"**Scissor Claw**." Kuwagamon said and took the last and they were all in the river.

"Well that takes care of them." Natalie said. "Now Digi-Port Open." The Flymon were sent away.

"Now that's done how about some Perosci and Borsh?" Sora said. "We can have lunch."

"Sorry to keep you waiting I'm Yuski." Gennai's clone said. "We're needed in Siberia."

"But what about lunch?" Cassie said.

"I already ate." Yuski said and they flew to Siberia where there were Mammothmon on a rampage.

"This is nuts Yuski wasn't there when we need him to translate and sends us out here." Cassie said.

"It's freezing out here so let's hurry." Yolei said. Both Garudamon and Aquailamon were trying their best.

"I don't know if I can hold o." Natalie said.

"Just try." Sora said. Then Imperialdramon came down.

"Imperialdramon!" They all said.

"Were you expecting Santa Clause?" Imperialdramon said.

"Looks like we got here in time." Davis said as everyone came out.

"You did."

"Yushi." Cassie said.

"Now let us send these digimon back." Yuski said and the Mammothmon were back in the digital world. "Great work until next time." Yuski said and took off in a light.

"Well let's go pick up Koji, my Mom, Susan, and Izzy from Hong Kong." Musuko said.

"Wait we didn't eat yet." Natalie said.

"It's almost Christmas morning and my Dad will be worried if I don't get back." William said and they were crying for not getting lunch.

"Let's go before their eyes are frozen." Ross said and everyone was celebrating Christmas. Back in Japan Travis saw they returned.

"They've returned. Merry Christmas digidestine because now that Mrs. Motomiya is back it will be your last." Travis said.

Ross's voice: I still don't know what they're going to do to Kari. Will they take her to Dragomon? Maybe we're find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	40. Attacking

Chapter 40: Attacking

Natalie's voice: William and the others were finishing up things in Mexico where they met Rosie, but Lopmon didn't like her so much. Cassie and I with our Moms were in Russia, but were having the worst time. We didn't even have the time for lunch.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Have no fear Odaiba Musuko has returned." Musuko said.

"We couldn't wait a little I didn't get MY LUNCH!" Natalie said.

"Chill out would you." Musuko said and she got embarrassed.

"Well I wanted lunch." Natalie said.

"Something still doesn't seem right here." Koji said.

"You're right the digidestroyers won't give up." Benson said.

""Something doesn't seem right. Why didn't they attack while we were gone?" Tai said.

"Well we can talk later I got to get home." William said and left.

"I forgot William lives on the other side of the river." Musuko said.

"Anyway some of us got to get home." Izzy said.

….

The Takashis

"Mom, Lila we're home." Benson said.

"T.K., Benson you're back." Mina said.

"Hi honey." T.K. said as he hugged her.

"Not fair you guys got a world tour." Lila said.

"Well there's no place like home." Benson said.

"Oh Benson I ran into a friend of yours his name was Travis." Mina said and that got his attention. "He wanted me to tell you "the master is coming, but it's not who you think." I never got the chance to ask what he meant." Mina said.

"What does Travis mean by that?" Benson said.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Patamon said.

…

William's

"Dad I'm home." William said.

"William I'm so glad you're back." Willis said.

"Was there any problem while I was gone?" William said.

"No everything was normal." Willis said. "Dinner is about ready."

"Let me know when it's done." William said and went out to the terrace. "I don't get it why didn't the digidestroyers attacked?"

"They must be up to something." Lopmon said and William saw something.

'What was that?' William thought.

…

The Motomiyas

"You know what we're have to do." Musuko said to Koji.

"We've rebuild much of the digital world." Koji said.

"Koji there is going to be a time where we have to make a tough decision." Musuko said.

"But no one got hurt so far." Koji said.

"Maybe, but we're going to have to do what's best if things get out of hand." Veemon said.

"The digidestroyers are still out there." Gatomon said.

"Our group had done it to evil digimon, but this will be tough thing to do if Travis and the others go too far." Musuko said.

"We're just kids Musuko." Koji said.

"I don't like it any better, but what choice will we have." Musuko said.

"This coming from the guy that isn't all that logical, but you surprise me." Gatomon said and Koji had tears in his eyes.

…

William's

"Well we had a day." William said in bed.

"Yeah and I never enjoyed sleep this much, good night." Lopmon said.

"Good night pal." William said. 'I wonder, was that Skullsetamon because he can move that fast.' He thought.

"I'm telling you that's it." Skullsetamon said on another building..

"See we can get just as much done." Shadow said.

"Great work even if you have a crazy mind. Now we just need to keep those kids busy long enough." Travis said.

…

The Next Day

There was a wedding celebration happening on a boat, but was crashed until Blademon camein and crashed it.

"I love a good party to crash." Blademon said and on the other side of town Shineunimon was causing a traffic jam.

"It's about time we got in this." Shineunimon said and Skullsetamon was causing trouble.

"That's right run away." Skullsetamon said. Mason and Natalie were running to the docks and saw Blademon.

"There he is." Maason said.

"You guys know what to do." Natalie said.

"Biyomon armor digivolve to….Seagulldramon The Reliable Bird Of The Sea."

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

Seagulldramon dived in the water and Lillymon flew at him.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said, but he dodged it. Seagulldramon came up from the water, but Blademon moved out of the way.

"**Double Blades**." Blademon said and blasted them.

"**Harpoon Torpedo**." Blademon saw the attack and moved out of the way and saw Ikakkumon, Shakuamon, and Crazillamon. (Dueling Bonds)

"Uncle T.K., Cody, Ross, Joe." Natalie said.

"Glad you guys made it." Mason said.

"Ikakkumon time for you to digivolve." Joe said.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to….Zudomon"

"**Justice Beam**." Shakuamon said, but Blademon dodged him.

"**Crazy Sword**." Crazillamon said and launched a wavy blue blast and hit him since it could move.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"I'm out of here." Blademon said and took off. Meanwhile Magnaangemon and Angewomon were dealing with Shineunimon.

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said and blasted Magnaangemon.

"Magnaangemon!" Benson said.

"Benson take cover." Magnaangemon said. Shineunimon pushed down Angewomon, but saw Sora's Garudamon, Silphymon, and Mimi's Lillymon coming.

"**Static Force**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Shineunimon dodged all attacks.

"Time for me to go." Shineunimon said and took off.

"Hey look Musuko's over there." Benson said.

"Yeah and so is William and the others." Koji said. Aeroveedramon, Antylamon, Metalgreymon, Paildramon, Megakabuterimon, and Weregarurmon were taking Skullsetamon. He bashed Aeroveedramon and Antylamon with his staff.

"This guy is annoying." Musuko said.

"Something's not right Skullsetamon doesn't go anywhere without Shadow where is he?" William said.

…

Willis's

Willis was watching the news and saw what was happening and heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." Willis said, but something knocked him out.

…..

The Fight

"**Desperado Blaster**."

"**Giga Blaster**.

"**Wolf Claw**."

"**Horn Buster**." Skullsetamon moved so fast that it all missed.

"He's like a mosquito." Davis said.

"Ready William?" Musuko said.

"Let's do it." William said.

"Bio DNA Activate."

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

"Now I've got you." Skullsetamon said. "**Nail Bone**." He blasted Cheradomon and he can't move.

"I can't move." Cheradomon said.

"Oh no he's paralyzed." Ken said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Angelmon said as he came in with the others.

"The cavalry is here." Phenixiomon said when they came by.

"Not for long." Skullsetamon said as he hit Angelmon and Phenixiomon.

"Why don't you try someone more experience?" Paildramon said.

"Okay you old timers." Skullsetamon said and bashed and blasted them so hard they dedigivolved.

"Cheradomon help." Angelmon said.

"Still can't move." Cheradomon said and Skullsetamon lifted a bus with kids in it.

"I believe you have a bus to catch." Skullsetamon said.

"Guys listen give your energy to Cheradomon." Agumon said and all the adult digimon gave their energies to Cheradomon.

"We should do the same." Phenixiomon said and they did the same and dedigivolved, but he still can't move.

"I still can't move here." Cheradomon said.

"It might be because he's part human." Izzy said then Tai got an idea.

"Guys listen we need to give the power of our crest to Cheradomon. Kari, T.K. you do the same because this is our only chance." Tai said. Each of them held up their digivice and a beam the same color of their crest shot out.

…

Digivolving Scene

"Cheradomon mode change to."

He was surrounded by a rainbow light and it dimmed down off him. His body turned white and yellow and his face was black. He had the same design as Rainbow Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Eight orbs the same color as the crest then float around him.

"Rainbow Mode."

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Cheradomon in Rainbow mode. In this mode he's faster and brings the orbs together for his Rainbow Orb attack which is a powerful energy blast.

…

"Big deal so you changed your costume." Skullsetamon said.

"It is a big deal to you." Cheradomon said and he just punched him, caught the bus, and no one saw it.

"Hey how'd he do that? I didn't even see him move." Skullsetamon said.

"How did he do that?" Ross said.

"I've got it. In rainbow mode Cheradomon can move as fast as the speed of light." Izzy said and they were all impressed.

"Hey that's not fair." Skullsetamon said.

"How's this for fair?" Cheradomon said and the orbs came in a circle. "**Rainbow Orbs**." He fired a rainbow blast and Skullsetamon dedigivolved and so did Cheradomon.

"The time Musuko has talked about is here." Koji said.

"Okay Demidevimon where is Shadow?" William said.

"I'm not telling you anything." Demidevimon said. Then a truck came by.

"Hello there." Travis said hanging from the door.

"About time." Demidevimon said and got in.

"What are you doing here?" William said.

"Listen you and Mrs. Motomiya are coming with me." Travis said.

"Why would I do that?" William said.

"And what do you want with my Mom?" Musuko said with Travis opening the door.

"I'll make you a deal. You two come with me and I'll let your father go." Travis said showing he had Willis, Lopmon, and Terriermon tied up.

"William!" Willis said.

"Father!" William said.

"What's it going to be?" Travis said.

"William don't worry about me." Willis said.

"I have no choice." William said.

"Alright just let him go." Kari said as they got in.

"Beat it." Travis said as he kicked Willis out and closed the door. Then took off.

"Hey get back here." Musuko said as he, Veemon, Lopmon, and Gatomon went after them. "Travis you're not going to get away with this. Travis, Mom!"

Ross's voice: Oh man now that Travis has William and Kari will the digidestine ever see them again. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	41. Race To Light And Dark

Chapter 41: Race To Light And Dark

Benson's voice: When we got back from our world tour the digidestroyers digimon attacked. The strange thing was none of the destroyers were around. When Skullsetamon was going to throw a bus Cheradomon changed to his rainbow mode, but now Travis has William and Mrs. Motomiya.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Come back here with my Mom and William." Musuko said as he chased the truck.

"This kid is dreaming thinking he can catch us." Andrew said.

"Where did you learn to drive a truck anyway?" Courtney said.

"My father is a trucker and taught me a few things." Andrew said.

"Musuko!" He saw his Dad pull up in his car.

"Get in." Davis said and all the digidestine chased them.

"What do they want with Mrs. Motomiya?" Tobi said.

"Let's just say we better catch them before they get too far." Natalie said. Meanwhile Travis and Tyromon were in the back with Kari and William.

"Okay Travis what's this about?" William said.

"What you didn't want a ride?" Travis said.

"I know what you want with me, but what do you want with Mrs. Motomiya?" William said.

"We're going to give the light to him." Travis said.

"Do you mean my crest of light?" Kari said.

"No he means you personally." William said.

"Yes lord Dragomon wants you his queen." Travis said.

"He does know she's married?" William said.

"Hey Travis we got company." Andrew said. "It's those brats."

"I don't have time for them." Travis said.

"I'll take care of them myself." Shadow said as he opened the door.

"Demidevimon digivolve to…..Skullsetamon."

Shadow jumped on Skullsetamon and attacked the other way.

"It's Skullsetamon." Koji said.

"We can't worry about him we need to get Kari and William." Gatomon said.

"Wait a minute." Benson said and they all pulled over. "Listen the rest of you go after them. Koji I know you want to rescue your Mom, but I need your help to stop Skullsetamon. Besides I want to settle the score with Shadow."

"What do you say Koji?" Gatomon said.

"Alright we'll catch up later." Koji said and everyone else went on ahead.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Koji and Benson said.

"Magnaangemon."

"Angewomon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Angelmon"

"While Skullsetamon was blasting everything Angelmon came by.

"That's enough." Angelmon said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Skullsetamon said. "**Bone Blaster**."

"**Heaven's Sword Slash**." Angelmon said and their attacks clashed.

….

The Digidestroyers

"I don't understand." Kari said.

"You see our master wants your power so he can rule both worlds. William is only here so he can get back on the side he's suppose to be on." Travis said.

"I'm never coming back." William said.

"Too bad you were his best warrior since he sent you that e-mail and you were in the Dark Ocean." Travis said.

"How did you know about that?" William said.

"Travis I don't understand why you would keep doing something like this." Kari said.

"It's simple just because William quit doesn't mean I should and I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want and once enough chaos is spread he will be here." Travis said. Meanwhile outside William was trying to make sure to lose the digidestine.

"Don't these guys ever take a break?" Andrew said.

"I've had just about all I can take of them. This time I'm up." Courtney said and made it to the door.

"Ponyamon digivolve to…Shineunimon"

Courtney hoped on and started attacking everything.

"Great now Courtney's out." Mason said as they pulled over.

"Mason and I will take care of her. You guys just hurry." Natalie said.

"She's right we need to go." Tai said and they took off.

"You ready for this?" Natalie said.

"I guess so." Mason said.

"Look I'm starting get freaked out a little too, but we need to do this." Natalie said.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Bio DNA Activate." Natalie and Mason said.

"Garudamon."

"Lillymon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Phenixiomon"

Phenixiomon stopped Shineunimon from launching his sphere.

"Don't make me hurt you." Phenixiomon said.

"Don't make me laugh." Courtney said.

"**Thorn Scatter**." Phenixiomon said, but Shineunimon jumped.

"I've had it with these guys myself." Shineunimon said and attacked.

…

The Digidestroyers

"Why don't you just make it easy and give up." Travis said.

"Never." William said.

"My friends, my husband will never let you get away with this." Kari said.

"Oh please you guys have been done and now I'm going to take the light from you and give it to lord Dragomon." Travis said.

"I won't allow it." William said.

"What can you do without your digimon?" Travis said and that got William. The others were close to them as it turned to night.

"I like to know where they're going." Musuko said.

"I have an idea." Davis said.

"I think I get it. Their heading to Highton View Terrace." Tai said.

"That's right it's a gateway to the digital world." Matt said.

"Do you think they know about it?" Sora said.

"If they do then we need to stop them before they get there." Ross said.

"But it was sealed by Blackwargreymon." T.K. said.

"Unless they have a plan for that." Ken said.

…..

Angelmon And Skullsetamon

"That's it blast, blast, blast." Shadow said.

"**Nail Bone**."

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**." Angelmon's attack hit before Skullsetamon's

"Oh come on finish him." Shadow said.

"Easy for you to say since he's actually a mega." Skullsetamon said. "Anyway I think we bought enough time."

"I hate it when we leave." Shadow said as Skullsetamon got him.

"What was that about?" Angelmon said

…

Phenixiomon And Shineunimon

"**Vortex Sphere**." Shineunimon said and blasted Phenixiomon.

"I'm not done yet. **Rose Blaze**." Phenixiomon said and hit.

"I hate it when they are stronger than us." Courtney said.

"Nevermind that let's go." Shineunimon said and she got on.

"You better run." Phenixiomon said.

…..

The Digidestroyers

"That's it I'm going in." Musuko said.

"Be careful Musuko." Davis said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Musuko said. "Dig-Armor Energize."

"Veemon armor digivolve to…Raidramon The Storm Of Friendship"

Musuko, Lopmon, and Gatomon hoped on Raidramon outside and was faster than the others.

"I have to say I never saw Highton View Terrace before." Travis said.

"What are we doing here?" William said.

"You'll soon find out." Travis said.

"I have this weird feeling." Kari said.

"What is it?" William said. Raidramon managed to jump on the truck.

"Hey Andrew what's going on?" Travis said.

"I don't know." Andrew said and looked in the mirror. "It's that Musuko kid."

"That one annoys me the most." Travis said.

"I'll take care of him personally." Tyromon said.

"Uh Travis you might want to see this." Andrew said.

"What is that?" Musuko said as a dark cloud swirled around in the sky and something was coming down.

"AHHH!" Kari screamed.

"Mrs. Motomiya what's wrong?" William said and Travis grinned.

"He's here, lord Dragomon." Travis said and Dragomon hit the ground.

Ross's voice: Oh no, no, no, no Dragomon is free. See how Musuko and the others will deal with him on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	42. Dragomon's Power

Chapter 42: Dragomon's Power

Koji's voice: We were chasing the digidestroyers because they had my Mom and William. They tried their best to shake us, but we weren't going to let them get away. When Musuko got them there was this dark cloud and now Dragomon is in the real world.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Dragomon stood there waiting for the digidestroyers.

"Lord Dragomon it's so good to see you." Travis said.

"So that's Dragomon." Musuko said and everyone got out of their car.

"I can't believe he's here." Ken said.

"Izzy give us what you can." Tai said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Dragomon is classified as an ultimate digimon that has power of darkness like you wouldn't believe and you don't want to get caught in those tentacles.

"This is bad I got to get the others." Musuko said.

…..

Natalie And Mason

They were flying on Garudamon.

"I got a message from Musuko saying he's at Highton View Terrace." Natalie said.

"I don't like this." Mason said.

"I don't either, I hope we can handle this." Natalie said.

"We need to we can't let Musuko and William get hurt with everyone else." Mason said.

….

Koji And Benson

They were flying on their partners.

"The lights look so beautiful." Koji said.

"Hey Koji Musuko says he needs help at Highton View Terrace." Benson said.

"Angewomon." Koji said.

"We're on it." Angewomon said and they started heading there.

….

Highton View Terrace

"So this is the real world." Dragomon said.

"Lord Dragomon I welcome you." Travis said.

"Thank you now bring me my queen." Dragomon said and Tyromon came out with Kari and William.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Stop, don't interfere." Dragomon said as he slammed his tentacle down.

"Now!" Musuko said.

"**Lightning Paw**."

"**V-Head Butt**."

"**Burn Ice**." All three attacks hit Tyromon and Musuko got Kari and William out of the way.

"What took you?" William said.

"Very funny." Musuko said.

"Not you again." Travis said.

"Wait I will take care of this, I want to test my powers." Dragomon said.

"Bring it." William said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to…Aeroveedramon"

"Lopmon digivolve to…Wendingomon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to…Antylamon"

"**Magna Crasher**."

"**Bunny Blades**."

"You must be joking." Dragomon said as he repelled them.

"Did we miss anything?" Courtney said as she and Shadow arrived.

"Not really." Andrew said.

"I don't have time for this come with me Kari." Dragomon said.

"You're not taking her." Musuko said.

"Bio DNA Activate." Musuko and William said.

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Cheradomon"

"**Delta Slam**." Cheradomon said, but when the smoke cleared he was barely hurt.

"Nice try." Dragomon said.

"**Rose Blaze**." Dragomon was hit in the back.

"Phenixiomon perfect timing." Cheradomon said.

"You expect a stinkweed to defeat me." Dragomon said.

"Excuse me." Phenixiomon said.

"Is there something you like to try now that my back isn't turn?" Dragomon said.

"**Heaven's Sword Slash**." Dragomon was hit in the back again and pushed into a building.

"Angelmon." Cheradomon said.

"We got here as soon as we could." Angelmon said.

"So that's Dragomon." Phenixiomon said.

"You may be together, but he's a little something. Now that I am free I can reach my full power." Dragomon said and dark energy came around him.

"What's happening?" Ross said.

"I can tell. He's digivolving." Kari said.

"Dragomon digivolve to….Kasierdragomon"

He was now human size with wings and with claws and three fingers on each side and is black and purple with red eyes.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Kaiserdragomon would classify as a powerful mega and can stretch his tentacle claws for his Shock Terror attack.

"Now witness my power." Kaiserdragomon said as he stretched his tentacles and slammed all three.

"Well get a hold of our power." Cheradomon said.

"Cheradomon mode change to…Rainbow Mode."

Cheradomon used his super speed and uppercut Kasierdragomon, then tried again.

"I don't think so." Kaiserdragomon said and slammed him in the face.

"How did you do that?" Cheradomon said.

"Your power comes from light and I can sense that power from anywhere." Kaiserdragomon said. "Now have a taste of this." He wrapped all three with his tentacles. "**Shock Terror**." He gave them all a powerful shock and had them dedigivolve.

"There's nothing they can do to beat him." Travis said.

"I grow tired of this come with me Kari and I'll spare your sons and their friends." Kaiserdragomon said with Davis in front of Kari.

"No way I'm not letting you take my Mom." Musuko said.

"We're never give up to the likes of you." Benson said.

"You children can never defeat me." Kaiserdragomon said as he got closer.

"He's right we threw everything at him and he wasn't hurt." Natalie said.

"Don't say that Natalie." Musuko said.

"She has a point all of us couldn't stop him. I don't see how we can beat him." Mason said.

"Not you too Mason. There just has to be a way." Musuko said.

"There might be one way." William said. "The reason Lopmon digivolved was because Dragomon gave me some of his power, but maybe I can use that against him. Here goes nothing." He held up his D3 and it emitted a light.

"Please you think a little light will stop me." Kaiserdragomon said. William also screamed from the power.

"Please hang in there William." Koji said as he grabbed his arm and the light got brighter.

"What the power increased." Kaiserdragomon said as he covered his face.

"It's working keep going William. I believe in you." Benson said and grabbed his arm and the light got brighter and Kaiserdragomon stopped.

"William is facing his greatest fear and is still willing to fight." Mason said.

"And we need to do the same." Natalie said and they grabbed his arm with him screaming. "We're your friends William we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"You can do this don't give up." Mason said.

"What's happening?" Andrew said.

"Try all you want, but it won't make you history go away. You're a digidestroyer and you will always be." Kaiserdragomon said and Musuko grabbed William's arm after a scream.

"Don't listen to him William." Musuko said. "You didn't know you were hurting innocent creatures, you thought it was all data. We know you regret what you've done, but you can't let your pass haunt you. You're not the same person you were." That got him.

"Wow what's this warm feeling?" Koji said.

"Is that Musuko?" Natalie said.

"Musuko's right I'm not the same person I was." William said and the light got brighter. "HERE TAKE YOUR ENERGY BACK YOU SQUID FACE!" Kaiserdragomon was pushed back by the force.

"Lord Kaiserdragomon!" The digidestroyers said. He was hurt, but got up.

"You kids are stronger than I thought. The next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Come my minions." Kaiserdragomon said and they took off.

"Mom are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I am thanks to you kids and I'm glad you're safe." Kari said.

"Anyway let's all go home. I'll take you home William your father must be worried." Ross said and they all left.

….

William's

Willis was in his apartment worried about William.

"That's it I can't stay here." Willis said and William came through the door. "William you're alright."

"I am thanks to my friends." William said and Willis wouldn't let him go.

…

The Motomiyas

They came through the door after a long day.

"I'm glad that's over for now." Kari said.

"I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't live if something happened to you." Davis said as he put his arms around her from the back and kissed her cheek.

"While you two continue this gross love fest I'm going to get ready for bed." Musuko said.

"Musuko what do we do now that Dragomon is free?" Koji said.

"We're just gonna have to stop him before he gets to the digital world." Musuko said.

…..

Kaiserdragomon

They were walking through the city.

"Lord Kaiserdragomon are we still going after Kari Motomiya?" Travis said.

"No not yet now that I am free I can reach the limits of my power. I just need to reach this digital world and when I do then we get my queen and I shall rule all." Kaiserdragomon said.

Ross's voice: Now that Kaiserdragomon is free will Musuko and the others stop him before he reaches the digital world? You'll have to see the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	43. Travis's Plan

Chapter 43: Travis's Plan

Mason's voice: Musuko manage to catch the digidestroyers, but also met Dragomon. He and William tried their best until we got there, but even when we did we couldn't beat him. He then digivolved to Kaiserdragomon and William used his own energy against him, but I'm not liking this.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Are you sure this is the place?" Musuko said.

"Trust me he'll be here." Izzy said as they were all waiting on the bridge at Higton View Terrace.

"Izzy's right this is the place they'll be." Kari said.

"With a digimon as powerful as Kaiserdragomon he's going to need a digi-port big enough to get to the digital world." Ken said.

"What he doesn't know was that 30 years ago our friend Blackwargreymon sealed it." T.K. said.

"So what he doesn't know that and will be surprised." Koji said.

"When he gets here that's when we move in." Benson said. Meanwhile up on a roof Kaiserdragomon and the digidestroyers were watching.

"Those kids are annoying." Travis said.

"I do not fear them and when I obtain the digital world they won't stop me." Kaiserdragomon said. William looked up at the building and saw nothing.

"William what is it?" Lopmon said.

"I thought I saw something. I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me." William said.

"Do you think they saw us?" Courtney said.

"If they have it's over." Kaiserdragomon said.

"What it's over!" Shadow said.

"Over for them not for us!" Travis said.

"Oh now I get it." Shadow said.

"Yeah you'll get it." Shadow said.

"Are we still talking about the same thing?" Shadow said. While the digidestine were waiting they saw Kaiserdragomon, Tyromon, and Travis and came out.

"I knew you show up." Kari said and the ultimates got in between them.

"Have you decided to come my queen?" Kaiserdragomon said.

"Not with you." Kari said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mason said.

"We're on our way to the digital world." Shadow said.

"And to make it ours." Skullsetamon said.

"Hey you bone heads quiet." Courtney said.

"Just because we're doing it doesn't mean you should tell them." Shineunimon said and they covered their mouths.

"Oh we forgot." Shadow said.

"Leave them alone Courtney there's nothing they can do to stop me now." Kaiserdragomon said.

"Why us?" William said. "Out of all the people in the Earth why did you choose us to do your dirty work?"

"Why did you choose us?" Andrew said.

"I saw something special in each of you and sensed your depression and knew I could use that." Kaiserdragomon said.

"My depression? You sensed my feelings when I lost my mother." William said.

"Yes now I shall open the Highton View Terrace Gate." Kaiserdragomon said.

"But it's sealed." Musuko said.

"Shh." Natalie said.

"Blabber mouth if he doesn't know that then we can attack." Benson said.

"Oh I know about it, but just watch." Kaiserdragomon said as he used his energy and a light appeared and they went through.

"We can't let him get away." Musuko said and they all jumped in.

…

"I don't believe it this is the digital world." Kaiserdragomon said.

"Wait something's not right." Travis said and with a little light they were in a strange world.

"This isn't the digital world." Andrew said.

"This place looks crazier than Shadow." Courtney said and saw their digimon fighting the digidestine in their digimon's ultimate form.

"What is this place?" Musuko said.

"This place is crazy." Natalie said.

"Wait this is the same world where we fought Malomyotismon." T.K. said.

"I grew tired of these kids already. Travis attack them." Kaiserdragomon said.

"I have a better idea." Travis said with a wicked grin. He placed his digivice on Kaiserdragomon and felt pain.

"What are you doing?" Kaiserdragomon said as they all saw what was happening.

"What I should have done, take your power for myself." Travis said.

"You were planning to betray me from the beginning." Kaiserdragomon said.

"Yes now I will have all the power." Travis said.

"You will pay for this." Kaiserdragomon said and was absorbed into his digivive.

"He's gone." William said.

"Now I have all the power." Travis said and he and Tyromon were surrounded by dark energy.

"What's happening?" Natalie said. Travis was gone and Tyromon changed to a human shape about 20 ft. tall with claws, tusk going back, and a grey color.

"Tystructionmon."

Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's voice): There's nothing worse than Tystructionmon. His power comes from darkness and creates energy circles for his Torpedo Barrage.

"Look something's coming out of his chest." Mason said. There was this face that came out.

"Ew what is that disgusting thing?" Natalie said.

"Travis." Musuko said.

"At last the power of the Dark Ocean is mine." Travis said.

"This was his plan from the beginning to take all the power for himself." William said.

"Yes now that I have the power I shall rule both worlds and show true power." Travis said. "You three attack."

"Forget it I only serve Courtney." Shineunimon said.

"Is that so?" Travis said and Tystructionmon grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Shineunimon said.

"Using you as an example for those who go against me." Travis said and hit him with his tail and he was hurt.

"Shineunimon!" Courtney said.

"What's he doing?" Andrew said. Travis slammed Shineunimon on the ground.

"Please stop." Shineunimon said.

"I don't think so." Travis said as he lifted him up and squeezed him and burst into data.

"SHINEUNIMON!" Courtney cried.

"I can't believe he did that." Andrew said.

"Skullsetamon, Blademon I'll let you two live if you serve me and attack." Travis said.

"I'm on it." Blademon said.

"Wait Blademon can't you see he's using us." Skullsetamon said.

"I don't care I don't want to die." Blademon said. "Take this digidestine,** Double Blades**."

"Look out." Aeroveedramon said and they all engaged in attack.

"The digidestine's digimon are right where I want them. Skullsetamon finish them." Travis said.

"I can't Blademon will be destroyed. We're not pawns in your wicked game." Skullsetamon said.

"Oh, but you are and if you won't then I will make you." Travis said as his claw glowed blue and Skullsetamon was being controlled.

"What no." Skullsetamon said.

"Ready, aim." Travis said.

"Skullsetamon don't do it." Andrew said.

"Blademon out of the way I can't stop him." Skullsetamon said.

"Fire!" Travis said and Skullsetamon fired his staff and Blademon got hit more than anyone. "No, no!"

"Blademon speak to me." Andrew said.

"Why would he do this?" Blademon said.

"He doesn't understand digimon." Skullsetamon said.

"I just wanted to serve and live. It's too late for me, but not for you Skullsetamon, Andrew my best friend good bye." Blademon said and turned to data.

"Blademon!" Andrew said in tears.

"Even I don't like this." Shadow said.

"Farewell old friend I'll never forget you." Skullsetamon said and Travis laughed. "Tystructionmon and Travis I curse your name. I will never lift a finger to help you."

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Travis said.

"I can try." Skullsetamon said and banged his staff against him.

"Skullsetamon don't." Shadow said.

"Have it your way." Travis said.

"**Torpedo Barrage**." Tystructionmon said and after created these energy circles they fired energy torpedoes and Skullsetamon was gone.

"I don't like this at all." Shadow said.

"Okay digidestine you're next." Travis said.

"Why would he do that?" Yolei said.

"It's the power it's all he wants and he wants more." William said.

"Okay Koji I'm ready." Angewomon said.

"You can't." Koji said.

"Why not?" Angewomon said.

"You'll be destroyed." Koji said and they were all scared except Musuko.

"Guys?" Musuko said.

"This is crazy I've never been this scared in my whole life." Benson said.

"Guys come on we need to fight." Musuko said.

"Can't our parents fight instead? Why does it have to be us?" Natalie said.

"This is just a bad dream and any moment I'm going to wake up." Mason said.

"What's wrong with you? If we don't believe we can win then we already lost." Musuko said.

"Don't worry Musuko I'll fight by myself if I have to." Aeroveedramon said.

"Alright, but you better go mega." Musuko said and Aeroveedramon dedigivolved.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Ulforceveedramon."

"You can do this I believe in you." Musuko said.

"You're still going to fight me, you're not scared?" Travis said.

"You don't scare me for a second." Musuko said.

"William." Antylamon said and William grabbed Musuko's arm.

"Wait Tystructionmon is too powerful for Ulforceveedramon to fight alone. We need to bio DNA digivolve." William said.

"William I can feel you hand shaking." Musuko said.

"I'm sorry I'm real scared." William said.

"But that's it if you're scared then the bio DNA digivolving won't work and I'm not going to let fear stop me." Musuko said.

"Why is it you're going to fight when the others won't?" Travis said.

"I always face my fears and as long as I believe in myself and Ulforceveedramon I can win." Musuko said.

"That's right we'll never give up." Ulforceveedramon said and jumped him, but Tystructionmon repelled him.

"Don't give up no matter what." Musuko said. The parents were trying to convince the others.

"Wow Musuko is still fighting." Natalie said.

"And so should we. We need to ace our fears and fight." Benson said and Ulforceveedramon charged.

Ross's voice: Will the others face their fears and fight Travis and Tystructionmon? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	44. In A Dream

Chapter 44: In A Dream

Musuko's voice: When we tried to stop Kaiserdragomon we ended up in a weird world. It turns out Travis was planning to take all his power for himself and became Tystructionmon. He destroyed the other digidestroyer's digimon and now other than me the others are scared, but I'm not quitting.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Ulforceveedramon charged at Tystructionmon, but he just tossed him aside.

"He's too strong Musuko let's get out of here." Benson said.

"No way I don't run or quit as long as I believe in Ulforceveedramon I can win and if he'll fight so will I." Musuko said.

"I will NEVER GIVE UP!" Ulforceveedramon said and got extra energy for a powerful punch. "**Ray Of Victory**."

"So you want to play hard ball. How's this." Travis said.

"**Full Illusion**." Tystructionmon said and the kids were affected.

….

Benson

"I'm home." Benson said and saw his whole family. "Wow what's everyone doing here?"

"It's a family gathering Benson." Mina said.

"Wow I always wanted this." Benson said.

…..

Natalie

"Wow look at all this." Natalie said as desserts were placed in front of her. "Are they all for me?"

"Of course." Sora said and she began eating.

…..

Mason

"Have a look around isn't it amazing." Mason said as he was in the digital world with his family, but not Tai and Tyson with his real father Michael.

"I never did get a chance to see the digital world like this." Michael said.

"I'm just glad you're here Dad." Mason said.

….

Koji

Koji was relaxing outside in the real world.

"Finally a chance to relax." Koji said. "It's great seeing all humans and digimon having fun."

….

Benson

"Oh wow this is great." Benson said.

"Benson." T.K. said.

"Dad what is it?" Benson said.

"Benson we need to go." His Patamon said.

"What do you mean?" Benson said.

"Benson none of this is real." T.K. said and everything went white.

"How did this happen?" Benson said and realized. "Travis and Tystructionmon."

"Hey there you are." Musuko said as he appeared.

"Musuko?" Benson said.

"I could sure use your help." Musuko said and Benson nodded.

…

Natalie

"Mmm this is great." Natalie said.

"Natalie." Biyomon said. "Natalie are you happy that Tobi isn't around?"

"Actually now that you mention it, it isn't so great. I love Tobi, I lost Katelyn, but I don't want to lose him." Natalie.

"I was hoping you say that." Tobi said as he appeared.

"I really mean it Tobi." Natalie said and Ulforceveedramon appeared.

"Hey guys we need you back here." Ulforcveedramon said and she nodded.

…

Mason

"And that's how we defeated Cherubimon." Mason said to Michael.

"Mason." Mimi said.

"Mason can you hear us." Palmon said.

"Mom, Palmon." Mason said.

"Sweetie that isn't your father." Mimi said and Michael disappeared.

"Mason I know you miss your father, but he enjoys spending every moment with you and you still have Tai." Mason said.

"You're right, Palmon I don't know what I do without you." Mason said.

"Oh you're gonna have me go from green to red." Palmon said and Flamedramon and Veedramon came.

"Flamedramon, Veedramon." Mason said.

"Let's go." Flamedramon said.

"It's time to fight." Veedramon said and Mason nodded.

…

Koji

"Isn't this great Gatomon finally no evil digimon." Koji said.

"Yeah, but there's a problem." Gatomon said.

"Koji." He saw Davis and Kari.

"Honey this isn't real." Kari said.

"It's all an illusion." Davis said.

"How?" Koji said as everything went white. "Of all the rotten tricks." Then Raidramon and Aeroveedramon came. "Raidramon, Aeroveedramon."

"Come on Koji." Riadramon said.

"We need you." Aeroveedramon said.

"Travis and Tystructionmon put a spell on everyone, but your brother." Gatomon said.

"So we wouldn't put up a fight." Koji said.

"Malomyotismon tried the same thing." Kari said.

"It's a coward's tactic." Davis said and Koji was ready to go.

….

William

"Where am I?" William said as he walked through a desert. Then saw something.

"There's someone up on that pole." William said and saw himself. "It's me." There were digimon everywhere.

"You put us through so much suffering now it's your turn." A Gizumon said and they all attacked until he was turn to data and they all disappeared.

"I don't understand." William said and saw his mother. "Mom is that you?

"It's me William. I'm here to help you forget your past." Jennifer said.

"I've missed you so much Mom." William said.

"William." Lopmon said as he and Willis appeared.

"Dad, Lopmon where's Mom?" William said.

"She was never here." Willis said.

"It's all an illusion." Lopmon said.

"Travis and Tystructionmon." William said. "He tried to haunt me with my past well forget it. I've regret what I have done, but I know I can't change the past. I'm proud of the friends I made that helped me. Travis and Tystructionmon must be stopped."

"That's the spirit." Musuko said as he and Benson appeared with T.K.

"Benson, Musuko." William said.

"William we're here for you you're one of us now." Musuko said.

"He's right William." Natalie said as her family appeared with Ulforceveedramon.

"Natalie." William said.

"When one of us falls the others always rise to help." Natalie said.

"It's a two way street." Koji said as he appeared with his family and Raidramon and Aeroveedramon.

"Koji." William said.

"William we're your friends and we're always there for you." Koji said.

"We're your friends now William." Mason said as he appeared with Mimi, Flamedramon, and Veedramon.

"Mason." William said.

"We don't care about your past anymore William your with us." Mason said.

"So you ready to fight?" Benson said and William nodded. Then they were back.

"Guess what we're back." Musuko said.

"No how could that be." Travis said.

"Let them have it boys." Musuko said.

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**V-Arrow Shot**."

"**Fire Rocket**."

"**Thunder Blast**."

"**Ray Of Victory**." All the attacks combined and hit.

"Hey Musuko how did you get Veemon in his separate digivolve forms?" William said.

"I don't know. All I could think about was how mad Travis was making me and wanted Ulforcveedramon to have more power and there it was."

"This world can bring emotions to reality that's how we fought Malomyotismon." T.K. said.

"Well now it's our turn to fight." Benson said. "I don't want the darkness to hurt my friends, I have to stay hope full." His D3 glowed green.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Patamon armor digivolve to…Pegasusmon Flying Hope"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Excalibur Slash**."

"**Star Shower**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." All four attacks shined and blasted.

"It's our turn." Natalie said.

"I'm ready." Biyomon said.

"We won't everything we love be destroyed." Natalie said and her D3 glowed red.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Harpismon The Harpy Of Love"

"Biyomon armor digivolve to…Seagulldramon The Reliable Bird Of The Sea"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon"

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Air Slicer**."

"**Oxygen Missiles**."

"**Phoenix Fire**." All five turned into a giant flame and hit him.

"You ready for this." Mason said.

"Ever more." Palmon said.

"I am afraid, but I want to help my friends." Mason said as his D3 glowed a light green.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Shurinamon The Ninja Lady Of Sincerity"

"Palmon armor digivolve to…Waspmon Buzzing Knowledge"

"Palmon warp digivolve to….Gardeniamon"

"**Needle Spread**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Leaf Shuriken**."

"**Sonic Buzz**."

"**Rose Energy Whip**." All five landed.

"Let's do this." Gatomon said.

"We are the light to protect both worlds." Koji said and his D3 glowed pink.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nerfertimon The Angel Of Light"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to….Ophanimon"

"**Rosetta Stone**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." The arrow shattered the stone and the rocks hit.

"**Eden's Javelin**." She shot a rainbow blast from her javelin and shield.

"That just leaves us." William said.

"I'm ready for this." Lopmon said.

"I want to help my friends, it's my faith." William said and his D3 glowed purple.

"Lopmon digivolve to….Wendingomon"

"Wendingomon digivolve to…Antylamon"

"Lopmon warp digivolve to….Cherubimon"

"**Coco Crusher**."

"**Hexagonal Twister**."

"**Thousand Spears**." All three hit him and he was pushed back.

"We've got him on the ropes." Musuko said.

"It's over Travis." William said.

"You kids seem stronger that I thought. I am curious why is it the illusion didn't work on you? The others were living what they always wanted." Travis said.

"Well I can't think of anything I want. I've got my friends, I've got my family, I'm proud to say I am as happy as can be." Musuko said.

"Impossible I never met anyone that didn't want anything." Travis said.

"Well you just did congratulations. If you think I was just going to sit around and let you destroy everything, you were wrong." Musuko said.

"I am not going to lose to you kids again." Travis said.

"**Torpedo Barrage**." Tystructionmon said.

"Lillymon/Garudamon." Natalie and Mason said. "Bio DNA Activate."

"Garudamon."

"Lillymon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Phenixiomon"

"Angewomon/Magnaangemon." Benson and Koji said. "Bio DNA Activate."

"Angewomon."

"Magnaangemon. Bio DNA digivolve to….Angelmon"

"Aeroveedramon/Antylamon." Musuko and William said. "Bio DNA Activate."

"Aeroveedramon."

"Antylamon. Bio DNA digivolve to…Cheradomon"

Each one deflected the torpedoes.

"Now let's finish this." Cheradomon said.

"Cheradomon mode change to…Rainbow mode."

"Let him have it." Cheradomon said.

"**Rose Blaze**."

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**."

"**Delta Slam**."

"**Rainbow Orbs**." All four attacks blasted him and everyone cheered. Then they saw a hole in the wall.

"Look at that." Cody said.

"That has to be the digital world." Ken said and they all went through and the digimon except Cheradomon rainbow mode and the other bio DNA digimon disappeared.

"We are in the digital world." Cassie said.

"Hold on where's Travis and Tystructionmon?" Cheradomon said.

"Did you miss me kids?" Travis said as Tystrucionmon came from behind a rise. "Thank you for bringing me to the digital world." Darkness came and he grew.

"He's growing." Tyson said.

"It's the darkness." Kari said.

"Now watch this." Travis said as he lifted his arms and darkness came out.

"He opened a hole in the sky." Tio said.

"It looks like it leads to the real world." Yolei said.

"He was planning to get both worlds. Come on guys." Cheradomon said as they charged.

"STOP MEDDELING!" Travis said as a dark force pushed them back to the ground. "In mere moments darkness will be everywhere!"

"We won't let you. You haven't won." Cheradomon said.

Ross's voice: This is insane. See if they can stop Travis and Tystructionmon on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	45. Billions Of Light

Chapter 45: Billions Of Light

William's voice: Travis put us all in a spell, but Musuko was able to pull us out. He refused to give up and used the powers of the world to have us win and we all used it. Travis and Tystructionmon were blown in the digital world and is now spreading darkness.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through armor digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"It's so dark here." Lila said as she and the other parents and Malcolm were walking to the camp site.

"And it's going to stay that way if we don't help the Musuko and the others stop Tystructionmon." Malcolm said.

…

The Digital World

"Soon everything will be under my power." Travis said.

"That's not going to happen." Cheradomon said.

"Because we're going to stop you." Phenixiomon said.

"Once and for all." Angelmon said.

"You can do it guys." Cassie said.

"**Rainbow Orbs**." Cheradomon said.

"**Eternal Darkness**." Tystructionmon said and a dark force pushed them back.

"They're losing." Andrew said in the other world.

"Nobody can match that power." Courtney said.

"This is not fun anymore." Shadow said.

"I wish we could help, but we don't have our digimon and they wouldn't want our help. We're nothing." Andrew said.

"Hey don't talk like that we can still win." Cheradomon said.

"Don't flatter yourself. Musuko I know you can hear me and let me say I am so sick of your family getting in the way of true power. First your Uncle then your father and now the son. That ends because I am going to destroy you!" Travis said.

…

The Camp Site

"So what are we doing here?" Mina said.

"This is the only area that holds a connection to the digital world." Malcolm said.

"We need to get there and fight." Lila said. "The question is how."

"I don't know, but we need to at least try." Malcolm said.

…..

The Digital World

"Everything will be mine." Travis said.

"**Rainbow Orbs**."

"**Rose Blaze**."

"**Heaven's Arrow Barrage**."

"**Eternal Darkness**." Tystructionmon pushed all the attacks back and were pushed down.

"Why do they keep fighting?" Andrew said.

"It's hopeless." Courtney said.

"I just don't see how they can win." Shadow said.

"We can if we just believe in ourselves." Cheradomon said. "We will never give up."

…..

The Camp Site

"This where our parents first enter the digital world and where Musuko and the others were pulled in so we need to get there." Lila said.

"I know Digi-Port Open, please." Malcolm said.

"That didn't work." Jen said.

"We can't give up." Malcolm said.

"Wait look the digivices around the world are reacting." Clare said.

"Everyone is banding together to fight the darkness." Hannah said.

"They knew the time would come and the time is now." Mina said.

…..

The Digital World

"Guys look something is cutting through the darkness." Ken said.

"Those are all digivices." Izzy said.

"Everyone is coming together to fight and look." Tyson said and digimon came.

"Those are all digimon." Tio said.

"They were guided here from the digivices." Gabumon said.

"Just like us 30 years ago." Tentomon said.

"If you think I'm scared of weak digimon forget it." Travis said.

"**Eternal Darkness**." Tystructionmon said and was trying to push everyone away.

"We need to fight him, but we need everyone's help." Cheradomon said.

…

The Real World

"We're here for you guys." Malcolm said and a beam of light from each digivice went into the digital world.

…..

The Digital World

Each beam hit each and every digimon.

"What is that light?" Travis said as he stopped spreading darkness.

"Digidestine are giving their partners power. It's weakening him." Tai said and their digivices reacted. Soon all the digidestine around the world came in.

"Hey guys look around. Every digidestine is here to fight." Malcolm said.

"We all want to stop this darkness." Lila said.

"That's great, but not every digidestine." Cheradomon said and turn to Andrew, Courtny, and Shadow. "Hey what about you guys?"

"What can we do?" Shadow said.

"He's right our partners are gone." Andrew said.

"You can't just give up." Cheradomon said.

"That's easy for you to say you always win." Courtney said.

"Look I know you're upset. So was I when I lost Lopmon, but look where I am now." Cheradomon said. "How do you think we always won?"

"Because you were more powerful." Shadow said.

"No because we believed in ourselves." Cheradomon said. "When you believe in yourself you can do anything."

"Anything?" They said.

"Anything." Cheradomon with Phenixiomon and Angelmon said.

"I get it now we were never able to win before because we never believed in ourselves or our digimon." Andrew said.

"And when you do believe you can do anything." Courtney said.

"Well I do believe." Andrew said as he got into the world. "Only this time I want to protect this world. Losing Blademon had me realize that."

"Me too I want to protect this world." Shadow said.

"After all we are digidestine." Courtney said.

"No this can't be!" Travis said.

"From now on we will protect this world." Andrew said and a digiegg were floating and glowing above them and went to their arms.

"What's this?" Shadow said.

"Digieggs?" Andrew said.

"Not just any digieggs they're our partners." Courtney said.

"See your partners will be back." Mimi said.

"So then let's help in this fight." Andrew said as their digivices glowed.

"No I won't allow this. Why do you protect this world everything here is nothing but data?" Travis said.

"Data!" Cheradomon said.

"Everyone around me can just disappear!" Travis said as he shot a dark force.

"Quick everyone give the power to me and I'll stop him once and for all." Cheradomon said as everyone pointed their digivices at him and began to glow.

"We need to give him our power too." Angelmon said and Angelmon and Phenixiomon gave him their power and dedigivolve. Cheradomon began to glow and charged.

"No stay away from me." Travis said and Cheradomon punched him and they all disappeared in a light. Tystructionmon became Travis and Tyromon with Musuko heading at him. Travis had a scared look.

"Time for your wake up call." Musuko said as he punched Travis and slid on the ground.

"No how could I lose." Travis said.

"Travis." Tyromon said weakly and turned to data.

"No Tyromon." Travis said. "How can this be I had all the power? How did they win?"

"We were able to win because we believed in ourselves Travis." Mason said.

"Something you never did." Natalie said.

"I don't need to believe I just need power." Travis said.

"Power isn't enough." Benson said.

"Their right if you never believe in yourself you can never accomplish anything." Koji said.

"Even so why protect a world where everything is just data. No one can feel anything." Travis said.

"Travis let me show you something." William said and showed him baby digimon. "Look at the baby digimon. Their scared, upset, they can feel, and look here." Showing Travis a flower in the ground. "We almost destroyed the beauty of this world." Travis thought hard and it hit him.

"What have I done!?" Travis shouted. "I nearly destroyed this beautiful world and now Tyromon has suffered for my actions." Then a digiegg appeared next to him. "What's that?"

"I think that's Tymon's egg." Musuko said.

"But why would he come back?" Travis said.

"I felt the same when I reunited with Lopmon and look what happen to me when the digital world gave me a second chance." William said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Musuko said.

"Well I'm going to take it. From now on I'm going to fix this world like I should have done. I'm no longer going to destroy anything and if I believe in myself I can fix this place. I am a digidestine." Travis said.

"Yeah if we all believe in ourselves we can do anything." Musuko said and they all fist pump in the air.

"After that day the digidestroyers were stopped."

…

The Real World

"Now they protect the digital world and will no longer use the power of darkness." T.K. said finishing a book and Benson came in.

"Dad come on we need to go, the game is about to start." Benson said.

"Alright I'm coming." T.K. said and they all headed to the soccer field.

"Hey T.K., Benson you made it." Tai said.

"Like we would miss this." Benson said as the whole gang as well as the former digidestroyers were going to see the soccer game. Odaiba VS Shinbuya

"Come on William let's go." Musuko said and they faced each other. "We finally get a game where we're not enemies."

"I'm still going to win." William said and the game was on.

"Now everyone around the world is helping fix the digital world. They know that they will help in any way if darkness ever comes again because they know if they believe in themselves they can do anything." T.K. narrated.


End file.
